Rise of a Dark Lord
by Emperor Ferus
Summary: Alternate universe where Palpatine is discovered by the Jedi at birth. My first fanfic on this site. Continuing
1. chapter 1

Rise of the Dark Lord-

This is my first story on , I'm still developing my style. This is an AU story about Darth Sidious, taking place over many years. Hope you enjoy-

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

Night had fallen on the lush, green world of Naboo. On the balcony of an elegant, aristocratic villa overlooking the gushing waterfalls, a couple stood facing a snakelike Thisspian Jedi Master. The husband was dressed in the robes of a wealthy Nubian politican while the wife rocked in her arms a baby. The bundled infant was very much awake, but he was not making a sound. Rather, the newborn son of Cosinga and Apailana Palpatine was studying the old, whitebeared Master Oppo Rancisis with unnatural interest.

"I assure you, my graces, that it is a great honor for any family to produce a child as strong in the Force as your young one here, and he will reflect very well on your family."

"With all due respect, Master Jedi," replied Apailana tentatively, "we've already decided to raise our son as a politican. He'll attend the Legislative Youth program, and continue our family tradition."

Master Rancisis sighed, thinking it over. He had no authority to force the Palpatines to give up their son, but there had been so few new recruits to the Jedi Order, and he sensed a midichlorian count in the infant that would rival that of Grand Master Yoda.

"Mr. Palpatine," Oppo Rancisis directly addressed Cosinga, "imagine the favor you would gain with the Naboo monarchy if they knew that your son was a Jedi Knight. The king would appoint you to the highest position in his court and eventually, you may be able to secure the crown for yourself."

As his wife held the baby tightly to her, Cosinga Palpatine considered this. The Jedi's argument made sense, the Jedi were looked upon very highly among the local government. What did he have to lose.

"He's all yours, Jedi," Cosigna declared. He grabbed at the bundle in Apailana's arms, but she pulled the still-quiet baby boy away.

"Consigna, no!" she exclaimed, shocked at her husband's sudden selfishness, "Our son will not become a political tool!"

"I won't force you to do anything," Rancisis bowed his scaly, bearded head respectfully.

"I am the man of the house, and I have made my decision," Cosinga replied with an air of finality. He was seized by the thought of glory. His rivals would be forever silenced when the public found out that he was the father of a Jedi knight.

"No!" screamed Apailana as Cosinga pulled the silent infant out of her arms, "please, don't take away my baby!"

Cosinga suddenly came at his wife, his fist cracking against her cheek. Apailana gasped, and stumbled back against the balcony railing. Cosinga carelessly dangled his son by the bundle in one hand.

Rancisis used the Force to restrain the angry man and said, "That's enough." He glared at Cosinga sternly, but with standard Jedi calm.

"Forgive me, Master Jedi," Cosinga replied sheepishly, then turned on his wife. "We'll produce another son to raise as our own, but I insist on giving this one to the Jedi."

Apailana trembled, still in shock from the blow, and said, "y-yes-s, si-rr."

Cosinga handed the infant to Oppo Rancisis, who rocked the baby gently. He hoped to give the newborn a better life at the Jedi Temple than he'd surely receive here with his parents.

"That'll be the end of it then," Cosinga said curtly to the Jedi Master, "if you'll see yourself out, Master Jedi."

Rancisis slithered back into the house, anxious to get the poor infant out of there as soon as possible. In his reptilian arms, the newborn stared up at his face curiously.


	2. Dark Beginnings

Dark Beginnings

A/N

For those of you who don't know, Oppo Rancisis appears on the Jedi Council in The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones. I derived Palpatine's mother's name from the Queen that appears briefly in Revenge of the Sith. Cosinga Palpatine is named in the novel Darth Plagueis by James Luceno.

72 BBY

The Knighting ceremony of Qui Gon Jinn took place in the round chamber of the Jedi High Council, all twelve Masters sitting around the room. The ancient, green skinned Yoda had been the Grand Master of the Council and head of the Jedi Order for more than seven hundred years. He now stood in the center of the Council chamber, a large, well built young man kneeling before him. Qui Gon Jinn, age twenty, had just gone through the Jedi trials and succeeded without a hitch. Both the Council and Qui Gon's master Dooku agreed that it was time for him to be a Jedi Knight.

"Padawan Jinn, succeeded you have in passing the Jedi Trials," the aged Master Yoda declared, his green lightsaber ignited. "Worthy you are of becoming a Jedi Knight, and taking an apprentice of your own."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Qui Gon said humbly. Behind him, Dooku stood watching the proceedings. Qui Gon had never been ambitious, Dooku mused, but he'd shown talent both as a swordsman and a master of the Force. Though he couldn't deny Qui Gon's merits, Dooku wished that he could have instilled in the younger man his most important values. Qui Gon placed too much value in the living force, and saw it as a thing of holiness rather than a tool. Dooku knew his own views were unorthodox for a Jedi, but nonetheless those were what he believed a master should give to his apprentice, not the views of the overall order.

"A Jedi knight, you are, Qui Gon," Yoda said in his species' vernacular of Basic, "need your braid you do not." And with that, his short green blade sliced through Qui Gon's Padawan braid and it fell on the floor still wrapped in the hair bands binding it.

Qui Gon stood and bowed to the masters as Yoda assumed his seat between Omo Bourie and Yareal Poof. "I will prove worthy of the title," he promised, and walked back to the entrance, where Dooku was waiting.

"Well done, my Padawan," Dooku said, clapping his equal on the shoulder, "I could not have asked for a better student."

"Thank you, master," Qui Gon said, appearing half hearted. The last year or so, Qui Gon had grown increasingly distant towards Dooku, setting the supposed tone of their relationship post-training. Dooku was satisfied with that, he did not need an affectionate relationship with Qui Gon. He'd served his purpose as a mentor and that was enough.

"I expect to hear great things from you," Dooku commended. Qui Gon bowed and walked out of the chamber and down the corridor. He didn't look back.

Dooku sat meditating in his private chamber when he sensed the presence of Master Yoda. He used the Force to open the sliding door as he turned in his bunk to face the short, green alien. Dooku was only thirty, young for a Jedi Master. He dressed in the traditional clothes of a Serenno nobleman, unlike most Jedi that wore the traditional cloak.

"You wish to speak with me, my old master?" inquired Dooku respectfully.

"Now that passed the trials, young Qui Gon has, another Padawan learner, perhaps you want," said Yoda, getting to the point immediately.

Dooku studied the old Jedi. Indeed, he'd thought of taking on another apprentice almost immediately after Qui Gon's graduation, he still hoped to produce an apprentice that would carry his views that others would dismiss as cynical. Yoda knew him well enough to decipher that.

"That would be a good idea," Dooku replied, standing up from his simple bunk, "perhaps that would fill the void of losing young Jinn."

"Observe young trainees, perhaps you wish to now," Yoda said. He scowled unseen by the taller Jedi, not fooled in the least. Dooku followed Yoda out of his quarters and down the large stairway toward the training room.

"Sparring, the bear clan is," Yoda explained as they entered. "Assess their lightsaber skills you can now."

Dooku studied the youths of various ages and species. They were a mix of humanoids and nonhumanoids, from about ages five to twelve.

He saw a young Kel Dor sparring with a Zabrak, a female Thothan dueling with training sabers with a young red haired boy. They were clearly the most skilled Younglings, the only kind Dooku would accept as a Padawan.

The one-eyed Lannik Master Even Piell oversaw the lightsaber practice, his snakelike body slithering around the rectangular room.

Observing the girl and the boy, Dooku pointed at them as they struck at one another with increasing intensity.

"Master Yoda, who are the two young trainees over there? I most admire their use of Makashi (A/N, form II of lightsaber combat, Dooku's specialty)."

"The girl, Adi Gallia her name is. Saved her life as an infant, Master Piell did."

"And the boy."

The old Yoda's voice faltered as Dooku looked down at him, and he looked back up at Dooku with concern. "Perhaps our most aggressive pupil, the boy is. Have yet to teach him empathy and compassion, the Council does, two of the most important Jedi values."

Says you, Dooku thought. Aloud he said again, "His name." Dooku admired the anger and vigor which the little boy fought. He reminded Dooku of himself as a Youngling, just by looking at him.

Yoda sighed and walked a little way into the training room.

"Sheev Palpatine, the boy's name is," Yoda replied reluctantly, "the son of a Naboo noble, he is."

Dooku stroked his short beard thoughtfully. Indeed, young Sheev Palpatine was very demonstrative of his raw power, but Dooku sensed something beyond that. Behind the layers of aggression and energy, Dooku sensed both calculation and strong principles in the boy's mind. He pondered this as he watched the training match.

As Sheev once again met Adi's blade, his strike caused her training saber to shift. Taking advantage of his opportunity, Sheev moved his blue saber to Adi's chest and struck it hard. The sting was no where near the impact of a real lightsaber, but it send Adi down to the floor nonetheless. Although Sheev had won, he kept on striking at her with a vengeance, causing the young girl to scream, "Help me!"

Master Piell hurried over to the pair and shouted, "Palpatine! That's enough."

Yoda frowned at the young boy, who was grinning as he deactivated his saber. The other pupils had stopped to watch the scene. Piell helped young Adi Gallia to her feet.

"Are you all right," Piell asked softly, "are you bleeding?" He gently led the crying girl to the first aid station.

"I want the boy," Dooku said to Yoda immediately. He could tell that Sheev Palpatine was a rare opportunity that may never come again in his lifetime. He was better than the others and unlike many, he enjoyed it.

"Young Dooku, sure are you?" inquired Yoda, "several other clans have..."

"Palpatine is the one I want," Dooku interrupted stubbornly.

"As you wish," Yoda replied reluctantly, "Sheev!"

The boy, still laughing at his victory, ran over to the two adults. He stopped and looked shyly at Dooku.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" asked Sheev curiously.

"A potential Master, you have," said Yoda, looking up warily at the small red haired boy, "Finished training an apprentice, Dooku here has. Interested in teaching you, he is."

"I've observed your lightsaber prowess, young one," Dooku added, regarding the child with interest, "and I sense that you are very strong with the Force. Tell me, young Sheev, how old are you?"

"Ten," replied the boy simply, not surprised that the man knew his name.

"If you would like, I wish to take you as my padawan learner. Most children your age remain Younglings longer, but I believe you will be a suitable apprentice."

"I'd be honored to be your padawan, sir!" Sheev replied excitedly. He looked back at his peers with a grin, as if to say, "so long, suckers!" Adi Gallia looked at him as though he'd hurt her feelings, and he looked back with an expression of smugness.

"Very well," Yoda said, a hint of anger in his voice, "Your Palawan Learner, Sheev Palpatine is."

"Come with me," Dooku said to his new enthusiastic

pupil, "We'll get started right away." Leaving Yoda eyeing them suspiciously, Sheev followed his new Master up the stairway, eager to begin training.

As they entered Dooku's private quarters, Sheev asked excitedly, "when do I get to build my lightsaber? When do I get to fly on a starship? When can we go fight bad guys? When..."

"You have so many questions, young Sheev," Dooku said, holding up a hand. "We will receive mission assignments at the discretion of the Jedi council and the senate."

Sheev noted the distaste in his masters voice at the word "senate". Maybe Dooku agreed with him that the Jedi were no more than the errand boys of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. Sheev had always thought of that as a weakness, but he'd gladly stayed in the orders knowing his chance for greater power would come soon. Maybe it lay with Master Dooku.

"You'll collect the materials for your lightsaber on the world of Illum, where many crystals can be found that power Jedi sabers. "

"Awesome," marveled Sheev, "can we go now?"

Dooku admired the boy's enthusiasm, despite himself. He could tell they shared a lot in common.

"Tomorrow morning, I shall take you to Illum," replied Dooku, "but first we must rest. We have a busy schedule ahead."


	3. Cave of Mystery

It was daybreak when Dooku's T-6 shuttle arrived in the atmosphere of the arctic Ilum, landing in the snow beside a selected cavern. As Dooku and Sheev exited the shuttle, the young Padawan looked around, taking in the sight of the unfamiliar world.

Sheev had never seen any planet besides Coruscant, though he'd long dreamed of exploring the galaxy. Even better, conquering it. Yes, he'd be king of the universe one day, with no Senate or Jedi Council to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"Here on Ilum, you'll find a Kyber crystal used to power your lightsaber. Each Crystal represents something different, and one in particular will call for you."

"Really?" Sheev Palpatine looked up at his new mentor quizzically.

"It did for me," replied the dignified Dooku, "I shall wait for you outside the cave. Best of luck to you, Sheev."

The confident boy nodded and without further thought, ran into the dark cave. Sheev had never been afraid of the dark, rather it was where he'd felt his best. As he hiked deeper under the icicles and past the rocky walls, crystals began to glow within the cavern. Palpatine looked around confused at the different colored lights. So many things were speaking to him at once, he didn't know what to do. He turned back to the light indicating the mouth of the cave, but it had completely disappeared.

Sheev did a one eighty, scanning the surrounding darkness and the crystals that glowed from the icy rocks. For the first time ever, Sheev almost felt- afraid.

No, he was stronger than that. He told himself to stay focused as he reached out in the Force. What had Dooku said? One Crystal out of them all would call to him.

The question was, how would he know when it did? Sheev had always felt more attuned to the Force than most Jedi, and the instructors T at the temple let him know as much. It seemed as though they feared him sometimes, especially when he demonstrated moments of great power. They were just jealous, he always told himself, it was better to be feared than to be loved. That was how he'd always coped with his inability to make friends at the Temple, after ten years of living and training with his classmates.

No, he was beyond things like friendship and caring. He knew as well as Yoda and the other Jedi Masters that he'd surpass them all someday.

"The dark side calls to you," a voice suddenly whispered. Sheev gasped in surprise, then looked around. Nobody could be seen in the blackness of the cave. Maybe it was his own thoughts.

"I know your power, Sheev Palpatine," the voice whispered again. It was definitely someone else.

"Who's there?" called Sheev aloud, raising his small fists and turning around in the frosty abyss, "I'm not afraid of you!"

A hoarse laugh.

It's all a trick, Sheev told himself, a trick of the Force. He reached out further, tapping into his deepest emotions. There was a certain loneliness to Sheev's lust for power, he knew that he'd have nobody on his own level. You don't need anyone, Sheev told himself, when you've become more powerful than anyone, the whole galaxy will tremble at your feet.

At last he was getting somewhere. From the distance, a bright blue light was shining directly towards Sheev, on the roof of the cave. Sheev instinctively ran over to where the Crystal directly shone and stood under it in awe. He had a strong feeling that this one spoke to him more than any other, it told him via the Force.

Remembering his training, Sheev raised his palm and concentrated on the bright Crystal that contrasted with the bleak cave. Slowly but surely, it slid down from the ice and floated down into Sheev's hand.

Perfect. Now that he had the Crystal, Sheev just needed to find the mouth of the cave again. The Force beckoned him back towards Dooku and the ship, behind him and to the left. Sheev hurried in that direction, anxious to begin construction. Before long, the mouth of the cave shone brightly, revealing the daylight of Ilum.

Sheev Palpatine dashed out of the cave to the ship where Dooku was waiting patiently.

"I found it Master!" exclaimed the ten year old boy, holding it out for Dooku to see. The tall Jedi examined it. The kyber Crystal that Palpatine selected greatly resembled the one in Dooku's own lightsaber, he thought. Was that a coincidence? Qui Gon's Crystal was very different, and so was his ideology and personality.

"Well done, young Padawan," Dooku said at last, "you'll be well prepared for our first mission." The boy beamed with pride, knowing that nothing would stop him now!


	4. Lurking in the Shadows

67 BBY

Kamino was a world made nearly entirely of water, its cities build on platforms and bridges over the oceans. Rain fell constantly from the storm clouds, and lightning storms were frequent.

Above the planet Kamino were a spherical Trade Federation cruiser and a vessel belonging to the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Aboard the _Capitalist, _ twelve cylinder faced Muuns all sat at a round table, which had a large hologram of Neimodian Nute Gunray projected in the center. Gunray was the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and hoped to control all trade routes.

"Magister Damask," Gunray's hologram addressed the leader of the Canted Circle, "you must realize that if you do not pull out, the Trade Federation shall be forced to dispatch our battle droids."

Hego Damask responded defiantly. "Our wealth far ourstrips yours, Viceroy. We are prepared to go to war for Kamino."

Nute Gunray hesitated. He knew as well as the Banking Clan that a war would draw the attention of the Jedi Order, and that would jeopardize both their plans.

Assuming a brace face, the Viceroy said, "So be it. I shall begin landing my troops without delay." And his hologram faded.

"Gunray is being more stubborn than I thought," said Larsh Hill, Damask's second in command, "The Banking Clan cannot afford to lose the system."

"I will contact Rugess Nome," Damask replied. Nome was an engineer who designed many of the Clan's starships and battle equipment, a close ally of the Muuns.. "He will send help immediately."

The tall Damask stood from the conference table and hurried out of the room into his office aboard the IGBC battle ship. Hego then activated the holoprojector, which then materialized an image of an elderly Bith, Rugess Nome.

"Master," the secret Sith Darth Plagueis addressed the reigning Dark Lord Tenebrous, "Nute Gunray is threatening to invade Kamino. We cannot afford to lose business with the cloners."

"Remember, Lord Plagueis," replied Rugess Nome, also known as Darth Tenebrous, "you must not reveal your secret identity under any circumstances. The Jedi cannot get involved. If it comes to the very worst, withdraw your forces."

"But Master," argued Plagueis, "what of our plans for the clone army? If the Trade Federation cuts us off from the Kaminoans, it will be difficult to find another opportunity."

"If you are forced to surrender the Trade route, it will only be a temporary setback," replied Tenebrous, "eventually, we will win against those infernal Neimodians, but be patient. Patience is what has kept the Sith Order alive all these centuries."

That and the rule of two, Plagueis thought to himself, one day I'll kill you, you old fool, and become immortal.

"For now, resist the Trade Federation with all the resources at your disposal," Tenebrous continued, "for now, I will send you a supply of our battle droids, but prepare to retreat if necessary."

"As you wish, my master," replied Plagueis, terminating the communication.

On the Republic capital world of Coruscant, Chancellor Chasen Piian sat at his large desk in his public office in the Senate, flanked by two blue robed guards. Across from him sat Master Yoda, along with high ranking council members Omo Bourie and Thame Cerulian.

"An emergency has occurred in the remote system of Kamino," Piian explained the the three Jedi Masters, "a trade dispute has erupted between the Trade Federation and the Intergalactic Banking Clan."

"Hmm," Yoda stroked his tiny green chin thoughtfully.

"Chancellor Piian," said Master Cerulian, "Kamino is far beyond the reaches of the Outer Rim. Is it the place of the Jedi Order to interfere with affairs beyond the Republic?"

The chancellor replied, "Normally it wouldn't be relevant to us, but both the Federation and the Banking Clan are important providers for many Republic worlds. If the situation escalates, we may have a civil war in our hands."

"The chancellor is right," spoke Bouri, "we cannot take any risks."

"So be it," Yoda said finally, "send a Jedi I shall, to settle the conflict. Just returned from a mission to Dantooine, Master Dooku and his Padawan have."

The Coruscant metropolis was illuminated by the sunset over the horizon as Yoda paced around the Jedi council chamber, addressing Dooku and his fifteen year old student, Palpatine. The young man had grown into a fierce fighter, and his Force powers were becoming greater than many Jedi Masters already. After five years of training with his Master, Dooku had often discussed Sheev's readiness for the Trials with the Council, but Yoda insisted that young Palpatine still had a lot to learn.

"A new assignment, the Senate has for us," Yoda explained to the two humans, "serious, the crisis on Kamino has become. Go to Kamino you must, and settle the dispute between the Neimodians and Muuns."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," replied Dooku skeptically, "I don't see why the Jedi Order needs to interfere with private business affairs. I was not aware that the senate had the authority to shut down industrial operations that inconvenienced them."

"Nevertheless," replied Yoda firmly, gnawing at his miniature staff, "ordered an investigation the chancellor has, and do your duty to the Republic you must."

"I will obey your orders of course, Master," said Dooku, nodding submissively.

Studying his mentor, Sheev noted that he'd seen Dooku become increasingly frustrated with the Jedi's dependence on the senate and vice versa. The two had had many conversations over the years about it and agreed that the Jedi Order's constant collaboration with the government was weakening it. Yet as rebellious as Dooku felt, he was not going to go against the ruling of Yoda. Not yet.


	5. Heart of Evil

Heart of Evil

"Captain," Dooku said to the pilot of the Republic consular ship, "send our coordinates to both command ships. Prepare to land in the nearest possible docking bay and make sure they have no weapons."

"As you wish, Master Jedi," replied the captain. He began preparing a transmission for the flagships that were both sending droid units down to Kamino's blue liquid surface.

Dooku and Palpatine climbed out of the cockpit back into the conference chamber. As the two Jedi sat back down, the consular ship descended from space into Kamino's stormy clouds. In the large building complex, the windows and glass doors were lit and shattered by screaming long necked Kaminoans and fighting droid armies.

The sound of the rain cluttering onto the ship was very loud and clear over the distant blaster fire. Sheev watched as his Master closed his eyes, raising a hand. "I feel a tremor in the Force," he said suddenly, "something I haven't felt since I activated the Sith Holocron."

Sheev concentrated hard on his master's thoughts. A chill went through his body, one of fear, but also curiosity. "Could the Sith be behind this in any way?" he wondered aloud, "maybe they want something from the Kaminoans, whoever they are."

"Hopefully this negotiation will help us get to the bottom of it," replied Dooku. The shuttle touched down on a vacant landing pad in Tipioca City.

Aboard the Banking Clan command ship, Darth Plagueis spoke to his Sith Master Lord Tenebrous via hologram.

"Master," he said with concern, "the Jedi have called for a meeting aboard their ship. I think they may suspect. I fear that fleeing now will lead them to your location."

Tenebrous considered the matter. "No progress with the pesky Federation?"

"Gunray is as stubborn as a Bantha," replied Plagueis grimly, "it looks like we've fallen into a trap."

Tenebrous thought it over some more, stroking his large Bith chin. Finally, he said, "here's what you're going to do. Appear at the meeting with the Jedi, and have your droids kill them."

"My lord," replied Plagueis hesitantly, "what if they escape? I sense that they are both strong in the Force, and affected by the dark side."

Tenebrous hesitated, and Plagueis sensed his fear. Not of Dooku and his Padawan, but of Plagueis' potential conquest. Then he said, "Make it look like the Neimodians are behind the attempt. I don't care how you do it, use their battle droids. If it comes to it, destroy their ship. They cannot leave the system alive."

"As you wish, my lord," replied Plaguies. As his master's hologram faded, he pondered his next move. Upon seeing the Jedi, especially the young man, Plagueis had sensed a difference in them from other Jedi. Something worth noting, he told himself.

His aide Larsh Hill appeared at the doorway. "Magister, what are your orders?"

"I'm going to meet with the Jedi," replied Hego Damask, "prepare a shuttle for me. In the meantime, deploy a unit of assassin droids towards Gunray's droid control station. We're going to hijack those battle droids."

Nute Gunray stood in the command station of his flagship, watching the space battle between his vulture droids and the IGBC's drones. He considered fleeing from the battle, but knew that his employer would be furious. As the alarm began to blare, Nute jumped up in panick. He rushed to the control center where his aide Rune Hakko and Captain Daultay Dofine were overseeing the security grid.

"What is it?" demanded Nute, "what's the emergency?"

"We believe a unit of Damask's IG droids has infiltrated our Droid Control Ship," replied Rune Hakko, whose green skin was turning pink, "the Banking Clan is trying to take over our battle droids."

"Unleash all our droidekas on them!" replied Nute, "all security units must be on the case!" This was more serious than he'd realized. I have to stop making deals with Biths, he thought.

The hatch to the Republic carrier opened, and Magister Damask entered along with two IG droids.

"For protection," he explained to the two Jedi upon seeing them. The older one, Dooku, was in his thirties and had a short dark beard. He wore the cape of a Serreno Count and the lightsaber at his belt was curved. The red haired teenage boy with him had a look of deep wisdom and calculation. He seemed to be studying the Muun Damask and his droids.

"I understand very much," replied Dooku graciously, "take a seat please."

Damask sat down across from Dooku and Sheev and looked around anxiously. Just how much did they suspect?

"I wonder what's keeping our Trade Federation friend?" Dooku asked humorously.

"Those Nemodian types are cowards," said Sheev suddenly, "they're afraid of anything of inconvenience, and it makes them weak."

"Very good," said Damask. To Dooku he commented, "your Apprentice seems to be very well educated."

Sheev beamed without even the slightest bit of modesty. "I'm the best of my year," he boasted blatantly, "I can beat half the Jedi Masters in lightsaber combat."

"Now, now, Sheev," said Dooku gently, "let's try and stay focused on the mission."

A blast could be heard from the outside, followed by screams and an explosion.

Reflexively, Sheev activated his blue lightsaber as Dooku turned on his green blade.

Damask's IG assassin droids raised their weapons.

Several Trade Federation battle droids began swarming into the conference chamber, immediately firing their blasters and saying, "Roger, Roger!"

Sheev Palpatine and Dooku deflected the blasts as the assassin droids also shot at the increasing number of battle units.

"It's a trick!" shouted Sheev, "the Viceroy is trying to kill us!"

"We can't let him escape," said Dooku as he cut through the flimsy droids.

They're too good, Damask thought as the Jedi fought their way through the droids. He followed them with his own IGs as they reached the hatch, where the pilot and copilot both lay dead on the ramp. Outside in the rain, five shielded droidekas waited looking like they meant business.

"Much better," remarked Damask to his units. These should hold the Jedi awhile. He began running past the Jedi and droids, dodging the crossfire on the way to the adjacent building. Dooku sensed something was wrong and shouted over the blasterfire, "Sheev! Don't let Damask escape."

Sheev broke away from the fight and started after Damask, lightsaber still ignited. The boy's hair and coat were drenched as he chased the Magister.

"Stop right there!" Sheev commanded. Damask didn't turn around and kept running. Dooku kept fighting the incoming droid units in the meantime.

Sheev reached out with the Force, trying to restrain the fleeing Muun. But Hego Damask immediately broke his hold and kept on. Sheev kept grabbing him in the Force in frustration, trying to keep him from escaping. Damask must have been strong with the Force himself.

Concentrating on his anger, Sheev held his hand out at his target, focusing on the Muun's throat. With power that many Jedi Knights couldn't summon, he began telekinetically choking Magister Damask.

The struggling Muun's eyes widened, then he came at Sheev with a Force push, sending him on his back inside the City building and his lightsaber flying out into the rain.

"Most impressive," Hego remarked, stepping towards the boy, "the dark side is strong with you."

"I don't need you to tell me that," retorted Sheev as he reached behind him and summoned his lightsaber, still activated. As it flew indoors into Sheev's hand, Lord Plagueis seized him without touching him and sent him flying against the wall.

"You need a teacher," Plagueis said, "I can show you the dark side. You'll achieve your fullest potential and become more powerful than Master Yoda."

Sheev flew at him again in blind rage and fell back again. Seething, he struggled against the Sith's hold on him.

"I am stronger than you," he grunted as he felt the strain of the Magister's power.

"That's the right attitude," replied the Muun, "you're ambitious. You're never satisfied. You have the makings of a Sith Lord."

Sheev felt the hate flowing through him as Darth Plagueis continued to hold him down through the Force.


	6. Belly of the Beast

Belly of the Beast

As he struck at the droidekas aggressively with his lightsaber, Dooku sensed that his Padawan Sheev was in danger. Continuing to battle his way through the rogue machines, and his uniform and hair soaking, the Serenno Jedi started making his way across the slippery landing platform as the rain and blasterfire hailed on him. At last he managed to destroy one of the sphere shaped droidekas. As he retreated toward the city's entrance, the Republic shuttle suddenly exploded. Dooku dove out of the way and continued sprinting away from the droids, swinging his saber behind him to deflect the heavy assaults.

Meanwhile, Sheev kept struggling as he felt a jerking in his mind, as if it was being taken over. No, no, he thought, resisting the influence of this apparent Sith Lord. More IG droids appeared in the crystal clear hallway, ready for slaughter. Palpatine sent the droids flying backwards with his mind, fighting against Plagueis. They all landed as a scrap pile on the floor.

"I am again impressed," said the Muun, "your skill in the Force is much greater than any master. Come with me, and I'll complete your training as a Sith Lord."

Sheev finally broke free and sprang at Plagueis with his lightsaber. Plagueis backflipped away and continued running as he saw Dooku approaching.

"You won't get away from us!" Dooku shouted as he joined Sheev in chasing their enemy.

Plagueis slipped into a round doorway and used the Force to shut it.

"I think he's the Sith, or one of them anyway," Sheev panted, sticking the blue plasma rod into the round door. Dooku did the same and they began carving an entrance.

"He must not be allowed to escape," replied Dooku as they continued cutting the doorway open, "we must take him back to Coruscant for interrogation."

As the piece of the doorway fell to the floor, the two men jumped through one at a time as the Magister climbed up the ramp into his private shuttle. An opening above them allowed access to the stormy sky above.

"I got this!" Sheev shouted, impulsively jumping up after Damask's shuttle as it lifted off. He grabbed onto the ramp and climbed on, lightsaber still activated. Dooku watched with exasperation as the ship and his apprentice disappeared into the clouds.

Sheev turned off his lightsaber as the hatch shut behind him and clipped it onto his belt. He felt the floor shake as the shuttle flew out of Kamino's atmosphere back to the Banking Clan command ship.

Plagueis stood passively observing him. The shuttles engine was manned by the assassin droids produced by the company.

Sheev would have liked to keep striking at Damask, but something was stopping him. He wanted to know more about this Force user and his apparent power.

Finally, the Padawan said, "you're a Sith Lord, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed," replied the Muun without hesitation, "Darth Plagueis is what my Master calls me."

"How is a dark lord of the Sith involved with such...filth?" Sheev couldn't help asking with interest. Though he'd been raised to think of Sith as the enemy, Sheev felt himself craving to know more about his kidnapper.

"I assure you, my dealings with the Trade Federation are only a small part of a larger plan," said Darth Plagueis, "I inherited the Banking Clan from my birth father, but the company is no more than a tool to me."

Sheev considered this. This man could offer him great power, beyond anything the Jedi could teach. Then again, they'd have no choice but to Knight him if he killed the last of the Sith here and now. He'd be celebrated throughout the Republic and become a Galactic hero.

"I'm honored to be the one to catch you," Sheev remarked casually as he pulled his small lightsaber from his belt and turned on its power. The blue plasma sprang to life. From behind Plagueis, two IG droids approached.

"I'll handle this," Plagueis said without looking at them . As Sheev Palpatine lunged at him in a Form VI stance, Plagueis outstretched his hand and sent a sudden jolt of force lightning at Sheev. The Jedi Padawan was caught unprepared as the dark energy hit him square in the chest and he tumbled to the deck of the shuttle. Pain rippled through his body as he struggled to get up.

"You still have a ways to go," taunted Plagueis as he sent another bolt of electricity. This time, Sheev caught the energy on his blade, skillfully deflecting it back at Plagueis as he stood up. He concentrated all his power on his opponent, determined to get the better of the so called Darth Plagueis.

Back on Kamino, Dooku managed to cut down the last of the hacked droidekas. Surrounded by smoke and mechanical wreckage, Dooku deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it. He'd felt the dark side as soon as the Muun Damask had arrived and was sure that he was somehow connected to the dark side, perhaps one of the Sith Lords. Now his Apprentice had gone after the Magister, no doubt seeking glory.

Dooku pulled out his comlink and activated it, sending a long range transmission back to Coruscant. He stepped out of the rain back into the Tipioca City corridor. The miniature hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

"Master, our negotiations have failed," reported Dooku immediately, "We were ambushed by both Gunray and Damask's droids and the Banking Clan Magister has kidnapped Sheev."

Yoda considered this, scrunching his wrinkled face in concern. Dooku could tell that Yoda knew there was more to the story, but there was no time.

"Deploy a rescue team, I shall," Yoda declared, "more to this chain of events than meets the eye, there is."

"I sense the dark side," Dooku replied in agreement, "this could get out of hand if we don't act quickly."

"Come for you immediately, we will," Yoda said determinedly and the hologram faded out.

Dooku paced the corridor, hoping nothing would happen to Sheev. As confident as he was in his pupil, no Jedi had faced a Sith Lord since before Yoda was born.

Above the planet, the Trade Federation and Banking Clan ships were still locked in an epic battle. Individual fighters were now being dispatched from the massive fleets surrounding the blue stormy world. An elegant shuttle retreated from the scene, making the jump to hyperspace towards the nearby Mygeeto.

Plagueis again fired lightning from his long bony hands, slightly increasing the intensity. Sheev again blocked the torrent with his lightsaber, though it was draining more of his energy. He landed as sweat came down his red hair and Jedi robes. The boy began circling around the Sith Lord, concentrating on his kill.

Plagueis leaned forward and sent out his strongest burst of lightning yet. Sheev fell backwards as the energy painfully rippled through his body. He felt the intense burns as his saber flew from his hand and clattered on the deck. He felt dizzy as Plagueis stood triumphantly and the ship moved through hyperspace.

"Let this be a lesson to you, child," Plagueis scolded as he summoned Sheev's askew lightsaber into his own hand. Clutching it above the fallen Palpatine, he sent yet another round of energy at Sheev, who screamed in pain and rage as he felt his joints jerking involuntarily and his bones weakening.

"Maybe I overestimated you," Plagueis remarked as he stood with the blue lightsaber raised, "maybe you're just another weak Jedi fool."

Sheev struggled to get up, feeling the intensity of Plagueis' blows. He willed himself to let go of all his emotions except for his anger. The fiery passion was what kept him going. As the Muun began to move his lightsaber downward, Sheev raised his arms and sent him flying backwards. He jumped to his feet and Force-summoned his still ignited blade back to him.

Without waiting for orders, the IG droids began shooting at Padawan Palpatine, ganging up on him as Plagueis stood. As Sheev cut down the droids right where he stood, the elusive Muun slipped into the tiny hatch leading into the cockpit.

Sheev stood back cautiously, not daring to make a foolish move. At last, Plagueis emerged from the cockpit above, weilding a lightsaber of his own. His Sith blade was red, and his long face was lit up by the hellish light. As the ship entered Mygeeto's hostile climate, Sheev felt a chill.

"You're proving to be very strong boy," Plagueis admitted, holding his crimson saber level, "but let's see how good you are with a lightsaber." He assumed the offensive, charging Sheev with his lightsaber twirling wildly. Sheev retreated backwards as he swung his blade defensively, rapidly blocking plagueis' strikes. At last, the shuttle touched down on Mygeeto's crystalline surface, ironically lightly compare to the heavy battle going on inside. As the pilot droid in the cockpit opened the ship's hatch, Sheev immediately jumped out, preparing to resume the duel. Plagueis emerged gracefully, holding his blade ready to duel.


	7. Clash of Fire and Ice

Clash of Fire and Ice

The Republic cruiser arrived in orbit of Kamino as the fighting between the Banking Clan and Trade Federation ships continued. On the planet's surface, most natives had fled into their underwater sanctuaries. Although the republic had no formal military, it kept old craft and weapons ready just in case of a crisis.

From the old cruiser, a team of Jedi rode in a gunship down through Kamino's stormy clouds. Aboard the Gunship, Master Yoda activated the radio channel, sending a transmission to Nute Gunray's ship. The viceroy himself answered, his hologram flickering in the rain.

"Master Jedi!" he exclaimed, fruitlessly feigning ignorance, "What a lovely surprise."

"Gone on long enough, this pointless conflict had," said the aged Yoda sternly, "recall your droids you will, and surrender to Jedi custody."

"This battle is out of my control!" Gunray shouted desperately via hologram, "Hego Damask has attacked me unprovoked and has hacked into my Droid Control Ship! It's not my fault!"

Yoda glared at the transparent image, disgusted with Nute's blubbering. He waved his hand at the hologram, using the Force to sway the neimodian's mind. "You will surrender to the Jedi immediately and recall your forces."

Gunray looked confused. "I will surrender to the Jedi immediately and recall my forces." His hologram fizzled out.

The drop ship hovered over the the landing platform where a green light was slicing through IG assassin droids that attacked the tall figure below.

"Dooku's right there!" pointed Master Omo Bourie. The gunship, piloted by Jedi knight Eeth Koth, descended towards Dooku as the hatch opened. Dooku turned towards his rescuers as he kept on fighting the droids.

"Master Yoda!" he exclaimed, "your timing was perfect. The Magister has kidnapped Sheev!"

Yoda hung out of the gunship's hatch and beckoned Dooku towards the vehicle with his tiny green hand.

"Come quickly you must," he shouted in his raspy voice, "long gone they could be now."

Dooku Force leaped onto the gunship and climbed aboard. Koth flew the gunship back up into the rain leaving the droids far behind.

By the time the gunship had landed back in the hangar of the massive republic cruiser, Nute Gunray's shuttle had docked as well.

Dooku, Yoda and the rescue party exited the gunship right away. Among the Jedi Yoda had brought were Masters Omo Bourie, Thame Cerulian, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, Even Piell, Knights Eeth Koth, Jocasta Nu, Tholme, and Yareal Poof, and Padawans Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto.

Outside Gunray's shuttle, he and aide Rune Hakko were in bindercuffs as Qui Gon Jinn and Ki Adi Mundi, a two-brained Jedi knight the same age as Qui Gon, led them towards the rescue party.

"I'm sure the senate would like to hear your side of the story," Qui Gon was saying. He turned to the large group and said, "My old master, I'm glad to see you are all right." The two had not had much contact over the years, but Qui Gon and Dooku remained cordial upon occasional conversations.

"It's good to see you, Qui Gon," Dooku responded in kind.

"Waste no time we must," Yoda declared, banging his wooden staff on the deck, "Dooku, a close bond you have with young Palpatine. Sense his location can you?" He didn't need to say what everyone else knew. Jedi that formed particularly close bonds were able to connect via the Force from long distances, and many Jedi had strong connections that way. Sheev was not close to anyone at the Temple due to his behavior and personality, and only Dooku could talk to him about anything other than strict business.

Dooku closed his eyes, reaching out to his student of five years. He sensed Sheev's fear, but also his hate. The boy was in the middle of a fit of arrogance, believing he could do what no Jedi had done. Dooku sympathized with his pupil's ambitions for greater power, but he knew that Sheev's recklessness could be troublesome.

Before he could decipher Sheev's location, the teenage Tholothian girl Adi Gallia spoke up. "He's on Mygeeto," she said, sounding surprisingly anxious, "Sheev is on Mygeeto." Her master Even Piell patted her shoulder.

Dooku wondered how this girl had sensed where his Padawan was, especially before he had. Sheev's peers had reached out to him before, but he wasn't aware of young Palpatine having any friends. At the beginning, he'd wished that he could get closer to his fellow Padawans, but as time went on, Sheev became comfortable with his isolated status, focusing more and more on power. At least that was what Dooku had observed.

"Then hurry we must," Yoda declared, "in grave danger the boy is."

In the tundra of Mygeeto, Sheev backed up with his saber moving in all directions as Plagueis advanced.

Red blade clashed against blue, and Palpatine was barely holding his own. He felt the assertion of the experienced Sith Lord's every blow and it was exhausting him. I just want to get out of here, he thought. He was actually afraid of the Sith. There must be at least one more on this planet, he realized.

As Sheev's blue lightsaber once again clashed with Darth Plagueis' red one, the Muun pushed theJedi blade downward with his own. As Palpatine struggled with all his might to push back the Sith lightsaber, Plagueis suddenly moved it upward, slashing across Sheev's stomachs. Sheev shouted as the burn scorched his Jedi robe and he fell down. He scooted backwards on the crystal ground away from Plagueis, who loomed over him ominously.

"Now your skills will truly be put to the test," the Muun said. He stretched out his hand not holding his lightsaber and sent a jet of dark side lightning at Sheev. Sheev scrambled away from it, as he held out his own hand. He'd studied the power of deflecting Force lightning without a lightsaber, but no living Jedi except for Yoda could do so. Sheev had to try though, there was no way his lightsaber could hold out against that.

Tapping into his deepest potential, Sheev absorbed the lightning into his own palm as he hopped to his feet. The saber still in his hand, he sent the original torrent of lightning back at Plagueis, who caught it on his red blade.

The Sith gaped at him in shock. "How in the galaxy..." Hardly any Jedi ever could have been able to do that, let alone a Padawan. That kid had really had to have tapped into his darkest feelings in order to redirect the lightning so skillfully.

Suddenly, Sheev felt himself lifting upwards, the weight leaving his body. He dropped his activated lightsaber on the cold ground and it sent sparks flying on all directions. He realized that Plagueis had also bee lifted into the air telekinetically. Looking over to the nearby caverns Sheev saw that a hooded figure approached, a lightsaber hilt in its hand. The figure was using the force to restrain both Sheev and Plagueis.

As the creature removed it's hood, Sheev made out an aging Bith, presumably Plagueis' fellow Sith. The Bith released Plagueis while continuing to hold up Sheev.

"Lord Plagueis," said the Bith wih exasperation, "Why have you brought the Jedi boy with you?"

"Forgive me Master," replied Plagueis, kneeling in the elder Sith's direction, "I sensed that the dark side was strong in this boy and that he'd be an asset to us."

The Sith Master seemed to consider this. If only I could take them both out right here, Sheev thought, everyone would learn that their place was below me.

"You of course realize," the Bith explained to his apprentice Plagueis, "that you have compromised our secrecy by possibly luring his fellow Jedi right to us. We have to kill him now, and we must leave immediately." The Bith reached for Palpatine's blue lightsaber and it flew into his hand. Plagueis stood up and said, "Lord Tenebrous, what if we took this human with us? Forced him to learn the dark side and raise him as an assassin? He'd be able to bring down the Republic from within, like the clone army we planned."

"The Banking Clan is done for," Lord Tenebrous replied angrily, "because of the Jedi's involvement, we have to start all over again! Why are you so attached to this boy? Perhaps you hope to kill me and take him as your own Apprentice?"

Sheev still dangled in the air, waiting for the right moment to break free. He stared at the blue saber in Tenebrous' hand, wondering if he could summon it back. He decided not to risk it as long as Tenebrous was distracted.

"Of course not master," replied Plagueis, his hand reaching for his still activated lightsaber nonetheless, "I merely thought it would be wise to expand our numbers, to better match against the Jedi.

"You know as well as I do the only reality of the Sith," said Darth Tenebrous, holding up Sheev's blue lightsaber. At the same time, he activated his own. Like Plagueis, Tenebrous' plasma blade was as red as the fires of hell. "There can only be two, a master and an Apprentice. And it seems as if you think you are the master now.

Plagueis leapt at his Master without warning, his lightsaber moving in a frenzy. Tenebrous defended with both blue and red blades, swinging both at his renegade Apprentice. Sheev felt himself flyin backwards, landing some fifty feet away with a thud on the crystal surface. Both Sith had forgotten him and were locked in the age-old battle for supremacy. Sheev cautiously stepped closer to the dueling Dark Lords, planning his strategy in his head. Even if he managed to recover his saber and kill both of them, he wasn't sure if he could contact the Jedi from his location. He hoped he'd be able to take out the assassin droids easily.

Meanwhile, Plagueis and Tenebrous continued their duel on the world of Mygeeto, the inevitable becoming a reality.


	8. Crusade of the Jedi

Battle Through the Ages

Master Yoda stood along with his Jedi brethren on the deck of the Republic cruiser _Integrity._ Through the Force, he sensed that something was happening. The dark side was growing stronger somehow. Though he'd had no direct contact with the boy Sheev Palpatine, admittedly his least favorite Jedi trainee in over 700 years of leading the Order, he'd known right away when young Palpatine had tapped into the dark side. The boy may have been battling for his own life, but it seemed from a long distance that he had disregarded all his training at the Jedi Temple.

Back on Mygeeto's surface, Plagueis continued to duel Tenebrous with his single red lightsaber while Tenebrous wielded both his own and Sheev's. Sheev Palpatine staggered forward in the snow towards the dueling Sith Lords. The timing was perfect, they were concentrated on each other instead of him. He held up his hand, still standing away from Plagueis and Tenebrous. He focused on his own lightsaber that the Sith Master held in his hand.

Sheev willed the saber to hover to him as it clashed against that of the Muun Plagueis. As it lightly floated from Tenebrous' bulky hand, the elder Sith pulled away from his apprentice and again lifted Sheev in the Force. The boy felt himself rising up again, and thrashed violently in the air, frustration and hatred running through his veins.

Sheev reached out with the Force as he found himself floating in the air towards the two Sith Lords. At last, the lightsaber sprouted from the frosty White ground and into his bare bloody hand.

Tenebrous pointed his own red saber at Sheev, preparing to deal the blow. "I promise that you will die slowly, Jedi scum," he snarled, his mandibles expanding. I'm a failure, Sheev thought, still suspended above the ground, I've failed Dooku and myself. I'll be known as the weakest Jedi ever, and I'll never get the recognition I deserve.

As the red bar of plasma inched toward Sheev's torso, the roar of an engine above made Tenebrous lose focus.

A Republic gunship was advancing rapidly, and several Jedi and their apprentices were pouring out. Yoda was leading the attack, followed closely by Dooku.

Again Sheev flew to the side and landed humiliatingly as both Plagueis and Tenebrous prepared to battle the Jedi. On the snowy ground, the Jedi Knights, almost of which Sheev recognized by name, began charging at the two Sith.

Plagueis immediately hurled an intense wave of lightning at the Jedi of various species and sizes. Sheev still clutched at his lightsaber as the Jedi all deflected Plagueis' lightning. With the newcomers occupied by Plagueis, the hulking Tenebrous began running back toward the Crystal caverns nearby.

As Sheev joined his fellow Jedi in battling Plagueis, Dooku shouted, "Well done, managing against these two for this long!"

"It's all within me, like you say," replied Sheev as Plagueis' lightning bounced off his lightsaber.

"Are you all right, Sheev?" called out the Kel Dor Padawan Plo Koon, Apprentice to Yareal Poof.

Sheev ignored him as they all stood their ground, keeping Plagueis at bay.

"Pursue the Sith Master, we must!" Yoda yelled raspily, breaking off from the battle against Plagueis, "Bourie, Cerulian!" The two high masters he'd called for followed him toward the cave in which Tenebrous had disappeared.

Darth Plagueis likewise abandoned his battle with the remaining Jedi, realizing he couldn't hold them off for long. He ran with his lightsaber in his hand toward the cave.

Master Yaddle, who was the same species as Yoda but five hundred years younger, beckoned for the Jedi to follow. Sheev felt weak from the onslaught of both Sith Lords, but he followed his fellow Padawans as they all chased after Plagueis. This is my kill, he told himself.

At the summit of the hill overlooking the cave, Tenebrous ran into his secret laboratory where he kept hundreds of IG droids as well as starship designs. He was known in the cities of Mygeeto by his birth name of Rugess Nome, and had been an engineer long before his Master had taken him as a Sith Apprentice. As Yoda, Bourie and Cerulian surrounded Tenebrous at the mouth of the bleak cave, he turned toward the sleeping droids inside and Force-activated them.

At once, the IG assassin droids all powered on and instantly began firing at the three Jedi Masters, programmed to obey Tenebrous. As the droids emerged from the cave by the dozens, Yoda and his fellow masters retreated instantly as Tenebrous directed his ready made droid army after them. As Plagueis reached the top of the hill, with all the Jedi and Padawans on his heels, he saw the three Jedi Masters defending against Tenebrous' IG droids, forced to back away due to their numbers. He turned back to the other Jedi and leapt forward, calculating his move perfectly. His red blade sliced through the short head of Master Yaddle. Her green carcass crumpled onto the ice as her head rolled away, leaving a trail of blood.

"No!" cried Oppo Rancisis, her former Padawan. He slithered towards Plagueis first, green lightsaber at the ready. Plagueis brought his saber upwards through Oppo's beard and scaly spine. He too fell dead down the slope.

"All Padawans, get back to the gunship!" ordered Yareal Poof. The youngsters all began running back down the hill except Sheev. Forget them, Plagueis thought, continuing to attack the other Jedi. As they all backed him up the hillside, several IG droids began advancing downward, firing at Plagueis' Jedi opponents. At the cave entrance, Master Bouri was lying on the ice, overwhelmed by the numbers. Yoda and Cerulian continued to battle the swarms of droids as Tenebrous climbed up the cave mouth towards the top, his saber clipped to his black belt.

"Sheev, go with the others!" Dooku shouted as he moved toward Plagueis along with the other Jedi Knights.

"Come on Sheev," called the Nautolan boy Kit Fisto, "it's too dangerous!"

Sheev stayed with the adults and deflected the droid fire as Plagueis retreated.

Deciding that his Padawan could handle himself, Dooku disengaged from the droid battle and leapt after Plagueis, deflecting fire with his blade as he did so.

"Qui Gon, come with me," he shouted. The younger Jedi ran after him as Dooku chased after the fleeing Plagueis. Meanwhile the rest of the Jedi rescue team battled against the IG droids, slowly but surely cutting them down and making sure they didn't reach the Padawans, who were anxious to help but knew better than to engage the assassin droids in combat.

As Tenebrous reached the summit of the cave, Yoda and Cerulian climbed up as well. "Escape, we cannot allow the Sith to," remarked Yoda to the human Cerulian, "If stop them here we do, save the Republic we will."

"It's a good thing the Palpatine boy pursued Hego Damask here," added Cerulian as they reached the top, where Tenebrous stood waiting, his blade activated. "Otherwise we never would have been able to track down the Sith Lords."

The tall and short Jedi both faced Tenebrous as soon as they reached the top of the cave, blades extended and in the stance of the classic lightsaber form.

"At an end, the Sith are," Yoda said to their enemy, "a thousand years late is better than never."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Tenebrous, and with that he raised his yellow hand and sent crimson lightning the color of his saber directly at Thame Cerulian. The Corellian Jedi Master flew backwards from the dark power of Tenebrous' lightning and fell screaming off the cliff. Yoda watched with sudden sadness as Cerulian tumbled to his death. He'd also sensed the deaths of Yaddle and Oppo Rancisis, but knew he had to stay focused on the mission.

More serious than I thought this is, Yoda realized, to blame, Palpatine is for his recklessness.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," proclaimed Tenebrous as he sent a torrent of his red lightning at Yoda. The aged green alien Master held out his palm and absorbed it into his hand.

"As have I," Yoda replied with no anger, only purpose. Eight hundred years with the Jedi had prepared him for this day, when the Sith finally emerged from the shadows, though in this case they had accidentally.

Tenebrous stepped towards Yoda, bringing down his lightsaber. Yoda instantly blocked it with his green blade and the duel was on.

As Sheev cut down the annoying IG droids, keeping up well with his supposed superiors, he watched as his Master and Qui Gon Jinn pursued Plagueis.

I should be with them, he realized as his blue blade decapitated yet another droid, I need to be the one to bring the Sith to justice. He broke away from the battle and ran after the other two.

"Sheev, no!" called out Ki Adi Mundi, "you can't face him!" Sheev ignored him and kept his stride, lightsaber in hand. Behind him, Yareal Poof and Even Piell were felled by the assassin droids.

As they entered the abandoned cave, Plagueis turned to face Dooku and Qui Gon, his red blade extended.

"Today is a bad day for you, Jedi," he threatened, "this will teach you not to meddle."

"Today the galaxy will finally know peace," Qui Gon replied, both his green bladed lightsaber and his fighting style very similar to Dooku's, though his hilt wasn't curved.

"Let's take him down!" Dooku declared, immediately rushing Plaguies. The skill of his attack forced Plagueis to back up into the cave, staying on the defensive. Qui Gon also charged, holding his saber in both hands. Dooku twirled his as it met Plaguies' furious strokes. Qui Gon brought his blade towards the Muun's long head, but Plagueis pivoted and deflected the younger Jedi's attack

The Sith is tiring out, Dooku realized as Plaguies was forced to defend against both himself and his former Padawan Qui Gon. He kept at his advantage, making Plagueis retreat further into his lair. The cave contained many spare equipment parts as well as holograms of starships and weaponry. The basis of the Banking Clan's success lay here, where the company was used to advance the goals of the Sith.

Plagueis decided that this would be a perfect time to retreat. His Master Tenebrous would be overpowered by the Jedi and he'd planted the right seed in Sheev's mind, enough to tilt him over to the Sith eventually if not soon. He'd already killed two Jedi council members, the rest could wait.

As he backed away from the advancing Dooku and Qui Gon, Plaguies reached out with the Force, his other hand holding onto his lightsaber. A large chunk of ice flew out of the cave wall towards the two Jedi. Dooku caught the chunk in the Force and tossed it to the side where it left a crater in the cave roof.

"Stop!" Qui Gon ordered as Plaguies climbed into the hole left by the ice he'd tried to kill Dooku and Qui Gon with. Inside was a technological control pad and lever. Plaguies pulled the lever and the gap sealed shut. "Time to abandon ship," he muttered. Tenebrous would die here, and he'd be able to continue with his own plans in secret. As Dooku rushed toward the hole containing Plaguies, a small round hatch slid shut, coming out of nowhere.

Before Qui Gon or Dooku knew it, the hidden escape pod blasted out of the cave and straight for the Mygeeto horizon.

"He's gone," Qui Gon whispered, "we were so close."

"The Sith are more wily than we give credit for," replied Dooku. He deactivated his blade as Qui Gon did the same. At that moment, Sheev charged into the cave, blade at the ready. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dooku and Qui Gon and no Plagueis.

"He's... gone," Sheev said aloud, an empty feeling rushing into him, "it's too late." If only he'd been faster, Palpatine knew he could have vanquished the so-called Darth Plagueis.

"We'd best get back to the main conflict," Dooku said, heading out of the cave, "our comrades need our help." He left Sheev in the cave feeling cheated. As Qui Gon followed, he regarded his replacement with suspicion and...dislike. Qui Gon made it a point too fe and respect all life, but there was something about Sheev Palpatine that made him a different matter entirely.

High above the cold Crystal ground, Yoda and his lightsaber were like a green tornado as he leapt at Tenebrous in all directions. Tenebrous battled his hardest and succeeded at keeping Yoda at bay, but this was perhaps the most powerful and experienced Jedi the Order had ever known. Tenebrous looked up at the heavy clouds as his own escape pod and only transport blasted off into space. Plagueis had indeed followed through and betrayed them, though Tenebrous was comforted by the fact that his apprentice didn't have the courage to slay him himself.

Yoda stopped his frenzied attack and stood on the ledge, green saber level in one small hand.

"Left alone here you have been," he taunted the Sith Master, "nowhere to go you have. It is too late for you, Darth Tenebrous."

Tenebrous felt the fury of the dark side rage through him and he jumped up and then downward at the tiny Jedi grand master, both his blade and his red Force lightning in full power mode. Yoda met the longer saber with his own, and pushed it back. Tenebrous unleashed all the lightning he could summon, illuminating both the cave and the surrounding slopes and ice.

Yoda's short green blade intercepted most of the Sith lightning, and it came back at Tenebrous. The Bith Sith Lord was unprepared to repel lightning of that altitude and stumbled back. The weight of his own power forced Tenebrous down onto his back, his lightsaber flying far off the cliff into the distance.

Master Yoda stood over Tenebrous triumphanty, his green saber above Tenebrous' head. "Doomed to lose, the Sith always are," he declared, "defeated by your own fear and anger." With that his saber plunged through Darth Tenebrous' heart and Rugess Nome moved no more. A red stain appeared on his black Sith robes and his large black eyes closed.

Yoda deactivated his lightsaber and pocketed it into his cloak. Without pausing to consider his victory or anything else that had happened, the ancient Jedi alien started down the cliffside carefully, knowing that his fellow jedi needed him.

At long last, the remaining IG droids were destroyed and scrap metal. The surviving Jedi tended to the wounded and dead, and rushed down the hill to their padawans. Nobody spoke a word, though they all knew the circumstances behind everything. Dooku looked sideways at Sheev and then away. Nobody else dared make eye contact. The large group hiked through the snow toward their gunship to take them back to Coruscant.


	9. Influence of the Sith

Influence of the Sith

The tiny, green skinned Yoda paced around Chancellor Piian's office as the chancellor sat down at his desk, accompanied by blue robed guards.

"Behind the events on Kamino, the Sith are," Yoda reported, "managed to end the conflict the Jedi did. Though destroyed the Sith Master is, lives on does his Apprentice."

"From what I know about the Sith," Piian said, "surely the surviving dark lord will seek out an apprentice of his own."

Yoda closed his eyes. He knew this reality all to well and that Hego Damask wouldn't have to look very far for a disciple in the dark side.

"More powerful than ever, the dark side has become," he concluded grimly, "at an end, our era of peace may soon be."

"Then perhaps we should prepare the Republic for war," suggested Chancellor Piian, "we cannot allow the Sith to take us by surprise."

Yoda stopped pacing and directly faced the Supreme Chancellor. "Locate and lock up the remaining Sith, our priority should be," the ancient master said determinedly, "prevent a war at all costs, we must."

Night had fallen on the metropolis world of Coruscant, and Jedi Master Count Dooku spoke to Yoda, as well as Masters Even Piell and Saesee Tinn, the former Padawan of the late Omo Bourie.

"With respect, Masters, you must have sensed Sheev's power and resistance against the Sith, even the master! You cannot deny that he is ready for the Jedi trials."

"Palpatine is fifteen years old," said Tinn dismissively, "he's not even halfway through with his training."

"More to the encounter on Mygeeto than he is revealing, I sense there is," Yoda added, peering up at Dooku, "danger, I sense in young Palpatine's future."

"He is growing impatient," Dooku countered, "there is little more I have to teach him that he doesn't already know."

"His impatience is all the more reason why he isn't ready," replied the one eyed Piell, "he is more cold and detached than any being I've ever encountered."

"If I may remind you all," Dooku said, holding up a finger, "that a lack of attachment is a cornerstone principle of the Jedi Order. By your logic, Master Piell, Sheev Palpatine is quite ready to be a Jedi knight."

"A lack of compassion for the living force, unattachment does not mean," Yoda reminded him. Like his current pupil, that was a concept Dooku didn't seem to fully grasp even fifteen years after his own Jedi Trials, for all his dedication to the Order and Republic.

"You are correct, of course," Dooku replied, "I will continue to trust your judgement."

Sheev Palpatine sat alone on one of the Jedi temple's balconies overlooking Galactic City. In the distance, the domed senate building towered over the skyscrapers, including the exclusive 500 Republica Apartments and the Galaxies Opera House.

He reflected on his failure to apprehend not only the revealed Darth Plagueis, but also his Master. Though Darth Tenebrous was dead, Palpatine had not been the one to deal the final blow. There was still another Sith out there, and maybe more eventually, assuming Plagueis took on another apprentice.

But it had seemed as though Plagueis had wanted Sheev in particular as a pupil. Sheev had no idea if Plaguies had known of him in advance or if he'd set up the encounter, but he and the Sith Lord both knew that he'd tapped deep into the dark side when he'd redirected the Force lightning as well as used the forbidden technique of force choke.

Sheev considered the possibility of willingly joining Plagueis and becoming a Sith Lord. He'd likely become more powerful than any Jedi, and the weak Republic would be forced to bend to his will. On the other hand, if he killed the Sith instead of joining him, Palpatine would be glorified as the most powerful Jedi of all time. He'd be able to prove that he was far beyond the puniness of his contemporaries. So many possibilities lay ahead, Sheev couldn't even begin to imagine what future to choose, if it was even in his control.

As he looked over the city lights, Palpatine sensed several presences behind him. His hand automatically drifting to the lightsaber on his belt, Palpatine turned around to face the small group of Padawans that had come to the balcony as well, including Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon.

"What are all of you doing here?" Palpatine demanded. Why did they think they could approach him when his skill was far beyond theirs? Did they think he was just another one of them?

Kit Fisto raised his green hands and said gently, "We just wanted to talk to you, Sheev."

"Yeah," said Shaak Ti, "we wanted to see how you were doing after Mygeeto."

Palpatine sighed and rolled his eyes. "I lasted against two Sith Lords and Force lightning. I don't see any of you being brave enough to take on a Sith Lord head on."

The other Padawans all looked at each other. Sheev Palpatine wasn't the friendliest, but he was still one of them and they wanted him to know that he had people who cared for him. The Jedi council certainly didn't.

"Anytime you want to talk to us, we'll be willing to listen," Plo Koon said, nevertheless backing up.

"How weak and pathetic do you think I am?" Palpatine snapped. He pushed his way past the other Padawans and ran up the marble staircase towards the dormitories.

"Sheev, wait!" he heard Adi shout behind him.

In his meditation chamber, Grand Master Yoda sensed what had just transpired and closed his eyes sadly.

In his personal quarters, Dooku stood with his curved, green bladed lightsaber activated, practicing his techniques. Though he was already considered one of the finest lightsaber wielders in the Order, one did not stay that way by forgetting their training. Perhaps next time Dooku faced Plaguies, if ever, he'd be able to properly bring the Dark Lord to justice.

Master Dooku sensed the presence of his pupil before Palpatine knocked on the door. "Enter," he said, shutting off the power to his lightsaber.

Sheev came into the bedroom, his face the color of his hair.

"I sense you want something now," Dooku remarked, before Palpatine could even speak, "something that you wouldn't ask the Council for."

Sheev hesitated. Now that he was brought to task, he was almost embarrassed to ask. But Dooku had once felt the same lure in his youth, and he'd came out better, so what was the harm?

"Master..." Palpatine said, "I was wondering? You know how you unlocked the Sith holocron, because you were curious?"

"I remember that very well," replied Dooku, already getting the idea of what his Padawan would say next.

"Could you...maybe...show me the holocron? If that's allowed?"

Dooku studied the youth, and stroked his dark beard thoughtfully. He had sensed a dark change in Sheev ever since the encounter with the two Sith Lords, as if the boy needed closure. Dooku had felt the same way once, when his former best friend Lorian Nod had accessed the Sith Holocron illegally, and Dooku had been denied its knowledge despite being framed for the crime.

Many years later, during Qui Gon's apprenticeship, Dooku had again faced Lorian, who was then a bounty hunter who had taken a job kidnapping senators. Dooku had captured Lorian and almost succumbed to his darker nature. It was only Qui Gon's voice of reason that had stopped him from dealing the killing blow. Yet Dooku had felt a curiousity unsatisfied by the fact that Lorian knew more than he did. At the time a Jedi knight, Dooku had himself unlocked the holocron to fulfill his desires. He'd sensed the power of the Sith then, as much as he had on Mygeeto.

At the time, Dooku had felt no shame for his attempt to kill his foe, but during the intervening years, he'd come to realize that he was not following the Jedi way. Sometimes he regretted not killing Lorian Nod then, and felt scorn for the Jedi way. It was all very complicated.

Nevertheless, Dooku could sympathize with Palpatine's desire for closure.

"Very well," he said, "we shall view the holocron this evening. Come, let's go to the Jedi archives, all the holocrons are stored there."

"I promise I won't abuse it's power," Sheev said gratefully as he followed Dooku out of the bedroom down the corridor. Dooku sensed that Sheev's promise was empty, but he was hardly one to talk.

The master and Apprentice were given a wide berth on the way to the large Jedi Archives, and they did not speak. The library took up two stories, and its dozens of shelves were packed with holocrons, videotapes, and scrolls. The restricted section was on the top floor, sealed off by a force activated shield.

Not many Jedi browsed the archives at this time of night, but the keeper, Jocasta Nu, stood in the center of the lobby.

"Master Dooku," she greeted her fellow Jedi, "what brings you to the archives at this hour?" Like most Jedi, she ignored the young Palpatine, who did the same.

"I am curious to view the Sith holocron," Dooku replied courteously, "if you remember, I vistited you about ten years ago for the same purpose."

"What do you hope to accomplish with the Sith holocron?" Jocasta asked, eyeing Sheev warily. She knew of him by reputation, and he was the last jedi that should be allowed access to dark side secrets.

"Merely for scholarly reasons," Dooku replied, "with the growing threat of the Sith on Mygeeto, I believe the best way to defeat an enemy is to understand him as thoroughly as possible."

"Well said, Master Dooku," Jocasta replied, still looking concerned, "you may proceed."

"Wait down here," Dooku ordered Palpatine as he started for the staircase leading up to the restricted section. Sheev watched jealously as his Master used the Force to disable the shield and picked a red holocron off the highest shelf.

Jocasta made her way across the dark barren room, away from Palpatine. "Hope you found what you needed, Dooku," she said nervously.

Palpatine followed Dooku back to his bedroom, away from any other Jedi. Dooku clutched the holocron closely as they walked across the stately marble floor. Master Yoda continued to sense the misdeeds of both Master Dooku and Padawan Palpatine from his own room. Though a Master was allowed to show his Apprentice the restricted holocrons, it was very looked down on and Yoda knew by instinct that Palpatine's ability to access such dark knowledge would lead him to a worse place than he was already.

Once they entered Dooku's quarters, Dooku shut the door and typed in the code to lock it. Once the door was sealed, Sheev sat down on his master's bed as Dooku set down the glowing, pyramid shaped holocron. Even now, before it was activated, Sheev could feel the vibration of the dark side, even more so than he had while facing Plagueis and Tenebrous.

"Ready?" Dooku asked as he sat down next to Palpatine. The teenager nodded, anxious for everything it had to offer. Dooku raised his hand, using the force to activate the holocron. Sheev did the same, feeling the dark side swelling through him as he did so. It gave him a strange addictive pleasure, more so than ever before.

As the room around Sheev faded, he started to see sudden, alarming visions as he and Dooku used the Force on the holocron.

Palpatine could see the ancient Sith of the Old Republic. He saw the Emperor Vitiate and the power he'd used to extend his life by a Millenium. He saw Darth Nilhius and his ability to consume entire planets. He could visualize Revan and Malak, Exar Kun and Uliq Quel Droma, the sorcerers Naga Sadow and Freedon Naad.

The rise and fall of Darth Malgus, the New Sith Wars, Lord Kahn. Then the Battle of Ruusan and the thought bomb engineered by Kahn to wipe out the Jedi Order. The deaths of the entire brotherhood, save Darth Bane.

Bane's Apprentice Darth Zannah, and the final duel between her and her master. Zannah's Apprentice Darth Cognus, and more Dark Lords of the Bane lineage, including Millenial Ameddus, Vectivus, each one through the centuries, slaying their own masters and passing on their skills, yet at the same time restricting information that could lead to their own defeats. Yet Bane's rule of two would prove to be the death of every Sith Master, as they became increasingly twisted by the dark side. Every Sith Lord vowed to be the last master, never allowing their Apprentice to get the better of them, but every Apprentice in a thousand years had eventually killed their master. Finally, Sheev saw Tenebrous, exactly one hundred years ago, brutally torturing his own Twilek master to death. Sheev craved that power even more now, and as he viewed the holocron began to believe that it was indeed in his own hands to do so.

Finally, he saw a dark throne room, overlooking the vast reaches of outer space. He wasn't sure where it was, but a helmeted figure in a caped suit of armor was kneeling at the throne. A hooded man sat on the grand chair, cackling as he faced his Apprentice.

Sheev couldn't make out the hooded man's face, but something was very familiar about him...

And then he was back in the dormitory with Dooku, who held the holocron in his palm. Palpatine didn't know what to think or how to feel. All he knew was that he had glimpsed the darkest secrets of the Sith and it felt good.

"Well, young Padawan?" said Dooku, "are you satisfied?" He could not deny that he'd also felt the pleasure of the dark side, however briefly, but he was disciplined enough in the ways of the Force to not let it consume him. With the young Palpatine however, it was cause for great worry.

"For now," replied the boy with an unusual, unnerving smile. Dooku slowly stood up and walked with the holocron out of his quarters back to the archives. Sheev remained sitting on the bed, pondering what he'd seen.

Yes, the dark side definitely was calling to him... The question is, he thought, when is the right time to answer the call?


	10. Judgement and Trial

Judgement and Trial

64 BBY

Over the past three years, Sheev had grown even further in his powers and his Force abilities, and had succeeded on many missions. Dooku was prouder of his progress than ever and was glad that Sheev had become more reserved since the night they'd opened the holocron. Yet with that lack of aggression came a certain distance to it. Palpatine was now more detatched than ever, despite his successes, and seemed as though he no longer cared about gaining power. The Council had to admit that that was an improvement, though they sensed that he was holding on to deep, dark demons.

Now, Sheev was eighteen years old and no Jedi could deny that he was ready to take the Jedi trials. As Dooku had with Qui Gon long ago, he now stood with his Padawan of eight years before the Jedi High Council, as they evaluated him.

"So sure are you, young Palpatine, that you are ready for the trials?" Master Yoda asked from his small chair. All twelve masters were eyeing him skeptically, despite their admittance that he had nothing further to learn from Dooku.

"I've been preparing for this my whole life," replied Sheev, with none of the hot passion from the past, but merely a cold indifference.

Dooku placed his hand on Palpatine's shoulder.

"I have full confidence in my young pupil," he chimed in.

"Very difficult the trials will be," the venerable master Yoda warned, pointing a tiny finger, "succeed with them all, most do not." The aged grand master expected Sheev to lash out violently should he fail, and allowing that could put the lives of everyone in the Jedi Temple at risk.

"I can take that chance," replied the sullen young man.

"The trial of skill, you will take first," Yoda explained, temporarily dismissing his own concerns, "your abilities with the Force and a lightsaber, tested they will be."

"Doesn't sound so hard," Sheev said causally, "when do I start?"

Yoda looked around at his fellow council members.

"Masters, dismissed the Council is," he told them. One by one, the various members of the Jedi council stood from their chairs and filed out of the circular chamber that loomed over Galactic City.

Dooku remained in the room as Yoda stood up from his small chair.

"So sure are you, of ready boy?" he said with an uncharacteristic taunt in his tone of voice. Sheev turned to Dooku suspiciously.

"Master, what is he?" Before he could finish, Yoda was leaping at him, green lightsaber ignited.

Palpatine sensed it coming and whipped around, bringing out his own blue blade to meet that of the Grand Master.

Having practiced skills of keeping his feelings within, Sheev felt absolutely calm as he stooped downward to strike at Yoda. Yoda was aware of Palpatine's resentment towards the Council and how their obvious repulsion of him. This was the perfect opportunity to see if the boy would let it show in his emotions during their duel.

Yoda continued bouncing off the walls and chairs with his lightsaber, coming at Sheev from every angle.

Sheev met his blade with his own each time, standing with his saber at the ready.

As Sheev charged at the old Jedi Master with his lightsaber raised above his head, Yoda raised his green palm and sent him flying back. Sheev's back hit the wall of the Council chamber with a snap, but he quickly recovered and sprang off the wall towards the little alien master. Sheev struck at him with his saber, forcing the small Jedi Master to take the defensive. Palpatine pushed his attack, lashing out with his blade and willing his emotions to stay hidden. He still felt as angry with Yoda as ever for holding him back all those years, but now he had something to show for it.

Yoda was using the full extent of his abilities, the same as he had against Lord Tenebrous. So far, the eighteen year old Palpatine was holding his own just as well, even though Yoda had had the element of surprise.

Yoda had no intention of harming the boy and would have relented if he had not responded to the attack, but now he fought as if to kill.

Sheev kept his saber down low as he clashed with Master Yoda. Dooku merely watched intently, not the least bit worried about the outcome. Blue against green plasma as Yoda and Palpatine battled it out in the Council chamber.

Without warning, Yoda suddenly seized one of the Council chairs, lightsaber still ignited. He sent it directly at Sheev's head. The boy dropped to the floor as the chair flew over him and into the doorway.

Palpatine let go of his hilt with one hand, and grabbed the chair that had been tossed at him. He used the Force to push it back at Yoda. The tiny Jedi Master leaped out of the way, and the chair shattered the round glass window and tumbled into the city below.

Yoda raised his palms, summoning a Force storm. When he'd gathered enough wind, he sent it at Palpatine, hoping to knock him off his feet. Palpatine summoned all his stamina, and raised his hand to stop the storm in its tracks. He pushed it back at Yoda, who flew comically into the other side of the room.

As Yoda stood, Palpatine braced himself for his attack, but the ancient master sighed and deactivated his saber.

"Congratulations, young one," Yoda said in his raspy voice, "passed the trial of skill you have." He'd trained for eight hundred years in lightsaber combat, seen generations of Masters and Padawans come and go, but he'd just been matched by an eighteen year old.

Sheev paused, then deactivated his own lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. He looked at Dooku, who remained expressionless, but nodded in approval.

"What do I have to do next?" Palpatine asked him, maintaining a strong control over his aggression.

"The Trial of Courage, your next task will be," replied Yoda, hobbling over to the boy he'd just dueled.

"I'm ready for anything," Palpatine said confidently.

Yoda paused, and retrieved his staff from his seat. Leaning on it he said, "Located the Intergalactic Banking Clan on Geonosis, Republic intelligence has. Still in command of it, Hego Damask is. He has avoided capture for three years and rallied many Outer Rim worlds to his cause."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Palpatine asked, in the nature of a challenge.

Yoda ignored the insolence and continued. "A large droid factory, employed by the Banking Clan it is. Being constructed to rise against the Republic, battle droids are as we speak. Disable the droid factory, you must, and prove your capabilities of lone missions."

"You mean that Dooku won't be going with me?" Sheev asked. He suddenly felt nervous, a feeling that seemed to come out of nowhere. He was better than that! Palpatine quickly buried his hesitation and listened.

"I'm afraid I am forbidden from joining you," Dooku replied sadly, "This is your Jedi trial, and you must alone prove yourself."

Sheev paused, considering what this meant. "Okay, I can do it," he told Master Yoda.

"Excellent," replied Yoda, "leave immediately you must. Pack food and water for yourself, you should. A starfighter will be ready for you ."

"Yes, master Yoda," said Sheev. He turned and started for the Council chamber's exit.

Dooku immediately followed and joined his young Padawan back to the dormitory.

"I have great faith in you, young Sheev," he said, "the insurrection on Geonosis will be no match for you. You have proven yourself to be as powerful as Yoda and a bunch of flimsy battle droids will pale in comparison."

"I will succeed," Palpatine promised, "I won't fail like I did on Mygeeto." He realized, this is my chance to make up for that failure. What if Plagueis himself is on Geonosis?

Sensing his thoughts, Dooku chided, "focus on the moment, my Padawan. Everything else will come on due time."

"You're right, Master," Sheev said. "Well, I'd better get going if I want to get to Geonosis."

It was a remote desert world not far from Kamino, its native inhabitants entirely focused on industry and productivity.

"May the Force be with you," Dooku called as Sheev started walking towards the hangar.

Sheev turned around and nodded, but didn't return the gesture. Dooku felt a twinge of sadness as he watched the boy disappear down the corridor. Then again, who was he to be attached?


	11. Apprentice of Witchcraft

Geonosis

Separatist Secret Headquarters

The Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser received the holographic plans for what would become the robotic military of the Separatist movement. He was guarded by two of his fellow Geonosians, and he fluttered his wings around the red holographic map.

"If the Republic discovers us," Poggle was explaining to the male Muun and the young Dathomirian woman present in the top secret facility, "Our battleships will be able to transfer our droid units offworld where they shall be able to stay hidden until the time is right to invade Coruscant." The Geonosian Poggle spoke in his native tongue, and carried a staff as he flew.

"Passel Argente and his Corporate Alliance have pledged their support to our cause," said the Magister of Damask Holdings and the CEO of the Banking Clan, the wealthy Hego Damask, "he'll be able to supply our stealth bombers and drones in case of a blockade." Damask didn't dare approach the Inner Core, having evaded arrest by the Jedi three years earlier during an investigation. Rumor had it that the engineer Rugess Nome had been murdered by the Jedi when they raided his laboratory on Mygeeto.

"I hope we can restore the freedom to the galaxy that the Republic has denied us," Poggle said. He'd been skeptical of Damask's cause at first, but the wealthy Muun had made him realize just how much the Jedi had turned the Republic into a military dictatorship.

"My intern and I will inspect our droid units," Damask said, beckong for the silent young woman to follow him. She was dressed in robes from her native Dathomir and on her face wore tatoos of the fabled Nightsisters.

Once they were out of the strategy room and walking safely down the corridor, Darth Plagueis said to his apprentice Lady Talzin, "Everything is going according to plan. I thought the defeat on Kamino was the end, but it won't be long before we are ready to go to war."

"I believe I can persuade my clan to join the Sith cause," replied Talzin, "they'll be glad for a reason to fight the Jedi and it'll be a start in expanding our numbers."

"Indeed, the Rule of Two that began with Darth Bane will come to an end soon," Plagueis crowed, "the end of Tenebrous was the end of the old order and the rise of a new era of Sith."

"I wonder which Jedi will be sent now that we let the Republic know where we are?" Talzin asked her Sith master.

"I have a vague hunch," Plaguies answered, smiling to himself. They proceeded into a room with a balcony from which they observed the process of recently upgraded Super Battle Droids.

The single Jedi Delta 7 Starfighter came out of hyperspace in orbit of the ringed Geonosis. Sheev had gained experience piloting different crafts, and the long flight across the Core, Mid Rim, and Outer Rim was no challenge. Palpatine had spent that time meditating and mentally preparing for his first solo mission.

Sheev didn't know what kind of tricks the Geonosians had up their sleeves, and he wasn't too worried about them. However, he did sense the same dark feeling he had when he'd accessed the Sith holocron three years ago, and when he'd confronted the Sith Lords. He could feel it, the Sith Lord Plagueis was on Geonosis, possibly with a new Apprentice.

From space, Geonosis shined orange and appeared to be composed of lava. Yet that was merely due to the clouds, and Sheev knew that the planet was desert nearly throughout. He needed no scanners or tracking technology to locate the enemy, he sensed them in the Force.

Sheev Palpatine force navigated his black Jedi starfighter down through Geonosis' scarlet clouds in to its hives.

The hives inhabited by the native Geonosians were built out of sand and stone, and the winged natives were rarely seen outside of their different businesses. Geonosis' sun was setting by the time Palpatine's fighter arrived over the Stalgasin hive. He'd studied quite a bit about Geonosis and other distant worlds, and learned that the Stalgasin hive was the planet's most productive trade center and de facto capital. The Queen ruled secretly from her burrow, but the public figurehead was Archduke Poggle the Lesser.

Sheev chose to land his fighter in a deep gorge just outside the mound that was home to the local government and Geonosis' main enterprise system. He definitely sensed the presence of Plagueis, and a new one as well. Another chance to redeem myself, he thought. As his starfighter touched down on the rocky surface, Palpatine could taste the blood on his lips.

"It's time to kill," he muttered to himself.

It was night when Palpatine had finished climbing the gorge that lead to the entrance to the mound. There was no hangar, but a sealed metal gate barred the secret facility from the outside. Sheev unclipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt and flicked on the power as he approached the metal gate.

Without a second thought, he plunged the bar of blue plasma into the doorway and began carving an entrance. The doorway burned with magma as the piece that he'd cut out collapsed to the floor inside the facility.

Palpatine entered, not in the least bit intimidated by the unfamiliar hostile environment. He'd just destroy the factory hidden in here, and hopefully run into the Sith. Yoda would have no choice but to knight him on the spot.

Almost immediately, a group of five Geonosian security officers flew towards Palpatine, their sonic blasters aimed at him.

Palpatine did not deactivate his lightsaber, but instead summoned a wind in the Force and sent all five insectoid Geonosians crashing down to the walkway. More began swarming out of the walls, shooting st him instantly. Sheev deflected their fire as he started running down the walkway towards another sealed doorway.

He knew now, that the Sith were aware of his presence. He sensed it clearly in the Force, that they were awaiting him specifically. Feeling more encouraged than ever, Sheev cut down every Geonosian in his path, and proceeded to slice open the doorway leading into the factory with his lightsaber. In the hallway behind him a swarm of Geonosian guards lay dead with dismembered wings and limbs.

Sheev looked down at the machinery, where the sleek, silver droids were being crafted. Their heads were carried by claws to the racks where their bodies were waiting. Molten was transported in stone cauldrons to produce the metal of the droids.

As Sheev observed the factory production with interest, he sensed several more guards behind him. He turned around and returned their fire with his saber and Force jumped down onto the rack. He was instantly carried along with the droid bodies, through the factory's complex system. Geonosians were hovering above him, trying to shoot him down. Keeping a grip on his lightsaber with one blade, Palpatine deflected their fire as he used the Force to repel the Geonosians as well.

Sheev ran across the factory rack away from the oncoming molten cauldrons that were being poured into the racks. He hopped from rack to rack, avoiding Geonosians and dangerous factory equipment. Sheev didn't feel tired at all as he climbed and jumped across the factory machinery. Another doorway lay ahead, and he sensed the dark side very

strongly now. It was calling to him, waiting for him to embrace it... Away from the restrictions of the Jedi council, Palpatine felt freer and more energetic than ever.

He found himself laughing as he Force leapt up to the balcony. Once again, Palpatine used his lightsaber effortlessly to cut his way through the doorway.

Once he passed inside, Sheev was greeted not by Geonosians but by completed super battle droids, blasters built into their arms. Several rows of two approached him, arms raised. They immediately fired at Palpatine, who automatically deflected their fire and cut them down as he approached.

Standing behind the rows of droids was a white skinned, tattooed young woman who grinned deviously at Sheev as he approached, blue saber raised vertically. Green smoke came from her fingers as she faced the incoming Jedi. A Nightsister from the world of Dathomir.

"You must be the famous Sheev Palpatine," the woman said sinisterly, "my master has told me so much about you." She cackled and released the green light, clouding Sheev's vision. He charged at the woman, and she drew a red blade of her own from her cloak.

Sheev assumed the offensive, lunging at the female Sith. She stepped backward as she defended herself with her own saber, and released more of that energy from her hand. Sheev was confused now, and could see many Nightsister warriors coming at him. They of course were illusions, but Sheev could feel their witchlike auras nonetheless.

Suddenly, he felt unusually frightened, and tried to run back the way he'd come, over the destroyed super battle droids. Suddenly Sheev felt strong hands seize his arms as the illusion induced Nightsisters grabbed him and held him in place. Sheev thrashed and tried to cut through them, but the Nightsister women restraining him were as transparent as his current mental state.

Through the artificial mist, Palpatine could barely make out the hooded man he'd seen before in the holocron. He must have been a Sith Lord at some point, but Sheev had never learned his identity or that of the armored Apprentice that had knelt at his feet.

"Who are you?" Sheev demanded, struggling as the nightsisters held him in place.

The man looked up at him and threw back his hood, cackling wildly. His face was scarred all over, and his eyes shone yellow. He had thinned white hair and was clearly affected deeply by the dark side. Sheev looked deeply into the man's face sensing something familiar about him. Just as he began to realize who the deformed man was, the creature in front of him said, "Boy, I am your past, present and future."

Then he laughed and sent a bolt of lightning at Sheev. Sheev deflected the onslaught with his blade, but his vision again became tainted and he saw a peaceful looking balcony. A human woman was holding a red haired infant boy in her arms, singing softly. Palpatine had never seen the woman or the planet before, but knew instantly that he was strongly connected to her. He didn't need to have seen her to know, it was his own mother! His mother, who had once loved him, unlike any Jedi ever had! What had happened, why had she left him to the horrible fate he saw for himself?. That ugly old man, that was his own future, a slave to the dark side rather than a master!

Sheev screamed in agony, feeling as though he would crack and go insane at any second. He flung his lightsaber on all directions with a sudden burst of strength, cutting down every vision in his path. He raged at the Sith woman in front of him, who continued to retreat down the corridor, laughing as she dodged his strikes.

Would his suffering never end? What did I do to deserve this pain, Sheev wondered as he lashed out, dueling the Sith woman. Talzin, he sensed that was her name.

"Well done, Lady Talzin," an ominously familiar voice said behind her. In contrast to the business clothes he'd worn last time Palpatine had seen him, Darth Plagueis wore a black Sith robe, his lightsaber ignited. "He's fallen right into our hands."

"You!" Sheev roared with sudden blind hatred. Feeling the darkness emerging within, he raised his hand and allowed the dark side to control him. Crackling purple lightning came from Palpatine's hand at the two Sith, who both barely managed to block it with their sabers. All three of them were surprised by his sudden conjuring of the lightning, and Sheev felt out of control of his own body as he continued to send the dark energy at his foes.

On Coruscant, in the Jedi Council chamber, Yoda dropped his staff and put his hands to his wrinkled, wizened head. He was now accompanied by Masters Even Piell and Ki Adi Mundi, who had been appointed to the council in place of the deceased Oppo Rancisis.

"Master, are you all right?" asked the Cerean Mundi.

"Grave danger, the light side of the Force is in," replied the ancient Grand Master grimly, "dark times, lie ahead they do."


	12. Path of the Dark Side

Sheev Palpatine continued to let loose with his sudden burst of Force lightning, not entirely thinking for himself. As he battled Plagueis and Talzin, Palpatine felt an increasing bolt of energy, as though nothing could stop him.

The two Sith Lords used their lightsabers to defend from his Force lightning, sending it back. Finally, Talzin lunged forward with her crimson blade and reached out to Palpatine in the Force.

She grabbed him in a Force-choke and Sheev felt his throat tightening and the air leaving his body. His lightning fizzled out as Talzin had him suspended in midair.

I am more powerful than any Force user, Sheev told himself as he struggled for breath, I defeated Master Yoda, I can defeat this silly girl and her Master. Reconnecting with his own Force power, Palpatine leapt up to the adobe ceiling and came down with his blade twirling in the air. Talzin's saber clashed with his own, and Plagueis joined the fight by stabbing at Palpatine with his lightsaber.

Sheev felt a sharp, blunt burn on his arm as Plagueis' lightsaber made contact with his own. He pulled backward and hollrered. No, I'm Palpatine! he told himself, I'm not supposed to feel pain.

Sheev grimly realized that he needed to flee, and fast. He'd have another chance to face the two Sith, but the best strategy in the end was to live to fight another day.

As he started running back into the production room, Talzin started to chase after him, but Plaguies shouted, "Let him go! We've already planted the seed in his head. All we have to do now is wait!"

Sheev sprinted back into the production center, and Force jumped back down onto the rack that would carry him back to his starfighter. He'd failed his Jedi trials, and miserably. Did Yoda mean to send me to my death, he wondered as he shut off his lightsaber and joined onto the opposite balcony. All around Sheev were the remains of destroyed Geonosians and battle droids.

When Sheev reached the hallway, he sprinted back towards the entrance which he'd sliced open. No guards or security droids tried to stop him. It was daybreak by the time Sheev reached his fighter below the gorge.

Not a moment too soon, Sheev's fighter blasted off back into outer space, flying under Geonosis' icy rings. He'd essentially failed his Jedi trials, and would be subject to humiliation upon his return to Coruscant. It suddenly crossed his mind that Master Yoda had intended for him to go to his death on Geonosis. After all, no other Jedi were doing anything about the obvious threat.

Sheev couldn't possibly return now to the Temple, not until he proved himself. He thought about the visions induced by Talzin and what they meant. He understood now that the old, deformed creature was him, twisted by the dark side. He recalled the holocron where he'd seen himself as a Sith Lord, an Apprentice at his feet. Why wouldn't he want that future, in command of the galaxy?

It was obvious that the man that he'd seen had misused the dark side, and allowed it to control him rather than him controlling it. Was that what the dark side was? No, the light was no better, Sheev had seen enough to realize how it enslaved its users and bent the Jedi to its will.

Sheev thought of the visions of his own mother, and himself as an infant. Though he'd rarely thought about his past and life before the Jedi, Sheev now found himself wondering how his life would have turned out had he been raised by loving parents rather than the Jedi. He hadn't seen the ecosystem before, but he instinctively knew that the planet's name was Naboo.

That must have been where the Jedi had found him, and taken him away. Did all Jedi wonder about what could have been? he thought. Did Dooku or Yoda ever try to explore their heritages?

Sheev closed his eyes, tapping deeper than ever into his own mind. If he could sense Naboo in the Force, he'd be able to locate the people who had supposedly been his family. It was time to pay them a visit.


	13. Point of No Return

Point of No Return

In the Jedi Temple's Council chamber, Yoda and Dooku stood alone, looking over the horizon of Galactic City. Yoda had summoned the young Jedi Master for an emergency meeting.

"Returned from his mission, Palpatine has not," the ancient master said sadly, "great darkness running through him, I can feel."

Dooku had also sensed Sheev's use of the dark side, but it wasn't his failure that made him worry. Recently, Sheev had been effectively hiding his emotions from the Force, and Dooku had no idea what to predict from him. Not for the first time, he wondered if it had been a mistake to show Palpatine that Sith Holocron.

"What is there for us to do," he questioned, "the boy needs to form his own path."

"The path to the dark side, I sense he is headed," Yoda replied grimly, "intervene soon, we must before he acts out of rage."

Though he had no memory of his homeworld, Palpatine recognized the green lush world of Naboo as soon as he saw it through the viewscreen of his Jedi starfighter. This had been where the Jedi had found and taken him eighteen years earlier. Palpatine didn't expect to gain anything from his visit to his homeworld, he merely needed to see it for himself.

Now using the scanners of his fighter, Palpatine quickly located the coordinates of Theed, Naboo's capital. He used the Force to pilot his fighter down toward the planet's surface, its flora and fauna looking increasingly unfamiliar to him as he passed through its clouds and troposphere. Jungles, waterfalls and meadows took up the majority of Naboo's climate and it was nothing like Palpatine had ever seen.

He piloted his starfighter towards the city in the distance, with architecture very different from that of Coruscant. He was starting to see images that he hadn't before, of his own house, the balcony overlooking the hillside, the smell of his mother, the fist of his father.

Palpatine shuddered at that imagery and touched down in the middle of Theed's main avenue. Several businesses and universities could be seen around the streets, as well as vendors and delivery speeders. Air traffic was relatively light, Sheev thought as he climbed out of the cockpit of his vehicle.

The people of naboo were all minding their own business, walking on the sidewalks and coming in and out of the domed buildings. Sheev looked around, scanning for an important looking person to talk to. He finally saw an older gentleman coming his way, with an escort of security guards. Sheev approached the man and his entourage, exposing his lightsaber so that he would not look suspicious.

"I beg your pardon, sir!" Sheev called out. The gentleman turned to face Palpatine and approached him, his guards following behind him.

"Master Jedi," the gentleman said immediately, smiling and bowing to Palpatine, "it is always a pleasure to run into one of your kind. I am Vidar Kim, Senator of this planet. What can I do for you?"

It dawned on Palpatine that Senator Kim resembled a younger boy he knew at the Jedi Temple named Ronhar Kim. It really was a small galaxy

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator," he replied, assuming an appearance of one who had nothing to hide, "Iwas wondering, do you know where the Palpatine family lives? It's Jedi business."

"Yes, indeed, Cosinga Palpatine is an important advisor and a good friend of mine," Kim answered. He pointed up towards the distant mountains, where several wealthy looking neighborhoods were built. "His mansion lies just at the peak of the valley," Vidar Kim said, bowing again to Palpatine. His youth didn't appear questionable to the senator at all.

"Thank you, Senator," Sheev replied, bowing back, "it's a pleasure."

Apailana Palpatine sat in the grand living room of the family estate, simply knitting a new cloak. Her husband Cosinga sat upstairs in his study while across from Apailana, her fifteen year old daughter Jobal studied for the Legislative Youth Program exam and outside in the courtyard, her ten year old son Gregor. played laser ball with his friend Janus Greejatus.

As Apailana concentrated on her sewing, not thinking much about anything, her son Gregor and Janus came bursting into the house through the sliding glass door with an unfamiliar man in a black cloak and hood.

Apailana and Jobal both looked up and before either of them could say anything, Gregor blurted out, "Mom, this man says he's my brother!"

The man threw off his cloak and Apailana's eyes darted to the lightsaber clipped to his belt. She looked at her young son Gregor, then at the young man with him. He had the same eyes, and hair. Apailana hadn't seen her oldest son in more than seventeen years, but she could tell on the spot that it was him.

Jobal put down her study materials and stood up, clutching her mother's arm in support. Apailana began to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat. There was a painful moment where nobody dared to move or speak. Then the newcomer said in a low voice, "Why did you give me up to the Jedi? I've spent eighteen years in misery! Why?" The boy was trembling now with emotion, about to break down at any moment.

Apailana's knees shook as she took in the sight of her firstborn son, now a man and nearly a Jedi Knight. She stepped cautiously over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jobal, Gregor and Janus all looked back and forth from Apailana to Sheev.

"My son," Apailana finally managed, "do you know how badly I wanted to keep you, and raise you as my own? I desperately pleaded with your father, but he put his foot down." She was tearful now, and Sheev found it excruciating to look into her eyes. "I love you, Sheev Palpatine."

"Mom, who is..." Jobal began, but Apailana raised her hand for quiet. Palpatine gazed stonily into his mother's face, not knowing how to feel. The phrase "I love you" was a common one, but it had never been directed towards him. Was this what he had subconsciously sought all those years, was this what he felt that the Jedi were denying him?

Love was a concept that Sheev was unfamiliar with, and now that he has a taste of it, he realized that it made him weaker. A strong part of him suddenly wanted to embrace his mother and accept this family as his own, and stay with them forever.

But if his mother wanted to keep him so badly, how did someone like her husband prevent her from doing so. He had "put his foot down". Silently, Sheev realized that his sudden urge to return his mother's affection made him feel weak, the attachment to family was weighing him down. It was his longing for love and affection that had truly held him back from achieving his fullest potential.

As soon as Palpatine came to that epiphany, he stepped away from his mother, who watched him fearfully. His siblings stared at him as well, drawing to their mother for protection. Palpatine raised his arms and without another thought, summoned a torrent of lightning from the dark side and hurled it at Apailana, Jobal, Gregor, and Janus.

The four of them immediately crumpled down to the living room floor, all screaming in pain as Papatine willed them to feel pain, and suffer from his hatred.

"No, please!" wailed Apailana while the young Gregor shrieked, "DAD! HELP!" Palpatine heard a noise upstairs as a man shouted, "Apailana!"

"Stop! Please!" Jobal begged. Palpatine halted his lightning burst and picked up both Gregor and his friend Janus with the Force. The two little boys thrashed in the air, wailing and struggling desperately.

"Let's start with the youngest," Palpatine snarled, and casually flicked his wrists. The boys flew across the room and hit the tall bookshelf, which collapsed down on them immediately. Sheev launched another burst of lightning at his mother and little sister to keep them stunned, then used the Force to bring down a chunk of the ceiling down onto the boy. They lay silent and motionless on the ruined living room floor.

"I'm coming!" Cosinga Palpatine shouted from above as he charged down the stairs. Palpatine seized his mother and sister in a Force choke, elevating them both into the air. Dust flew into the air as the ceiling slowly crumpled down to the floor.

"Sheev..." his mother gasped between struggles for breath as Jobal sobbed and her face turned purple.

"I needed this," Palpatine replied without passion, "thank you." He then tossed the females backwards into the sliding glass door. It shattered and crashed loudly into them, killing them instantly.

"You..." Cosinga stammered, pistol aimed at Palpatine, "you just murdered my whole family."

He pulled the trigger and fired. Palpatine held up his palm and the lasers landed downward into the cracked floor.

He drew his lightsaber and activated its blue plasma blade.

"Did you care about your family when you gave me up to the Jedi," he growled, shaking again with rage, "did you think about me at all when you heartlessly gave me up to a life of misery and desolation?"

Cosinga stared at the intruder, and gazed deeply into his eyes. As soon as he recognized the man's features as his own, his mouth opened wide as he realized who he was confronting.

"No..." he gasped.

From where he stood, Palpatine flung his blue saber toward his father. It impaled right through his abdomen and he toppled down the stairs, dead before he hit the bottom

Palpatine summoned his blade back to him, tearing open his father's bowels as he did so. The whole house was a mess of blood, bodies, and ruin. Sheev slowly walked out of the broken glass doorway, his lightsaber still activated. He stepped over the bleeding corpses of his mother and sister as he did so.

Outside, a squad of eight Naboo security officers waitied, blasters pointed at the Jedi-turned killer.

"Open fire!" the sergeant ordered. The dead bodies of children were all he needed to see.

Palpatine jumped over the lasers and landed amongst the men, slicing them all in half with one stroke of his lightsaber. He ran down the avenue, leaving behind a trail of body parts. As he ran towards a crowd of civilian onlookers, they all screamed and began to scatter back to their own homes.

Sheev held his saber in one hand and outstretched his other hand. He summoned dark energy from the Force and sent a bolt of lightning at the nearest huddle of refugees, which included five children, three women, and two men. He watched with an unexpected glee as they slowly burned to death from his lightning. There was an entire neighborhood of families waiting for Palpatine to unleash his powers on. He was in no hurry.

On Coruscant, Master Yoda clutched at his small heart and stood up from his Council chair.

"Master Yoda," said Ki Adi Mundi as he stood up as well, "are you all right? Are you ill?"

Yoda looked up at him. "Summon Dooku immediately. Something terrible has happened. Too late for young Palpatine, it is."


	14. Victory of the Dark Side

Dathomir

The Separatist flagship _Invisible Hand_ hovered in orbit over the world of Dathomir, home of the Nightsister witches and a strong presence of the dark side. The cloaking device of Plagueis' personal craft, the _Sith Infiltator,_ was deactivated as it flew underneath _Invisible Hand._

Down below on Dathomir's surface, one of many Nightsister villages was constructed in the planet's swamps. Dark side witches practiced their skills while male Zabraks known as Nightbrothers performed manual labor on the plantations. Some males also practiced combat amongst themselves

Above the swampy Dathomirian village, a black metal shuttle was emerging from the scarlet clouds, as well as a large drop ship of the Intergalactic Banking Clan.

A female Nightsister scout quickly approached the reigning Mother Baritha, who patrolled the swampy marshland along with a guard of six sisters wielding electric bows and arrows.

"Mother Baritha," she reported, "Sister Talzin has returned with her Sith Master."

"Ahh, the so called Separatist movement," Baritha remarked, watching as the Sith Infiltrator landed in a clearing, followed by the droid carrier. "Hold your fire," she ordered as several sisters aimed their bows at the unfamiliar vehicles.

As the hatch to the droid carrier slid open, a small battalion of IG droids and Super Battle Droids marched out in rows of two. Then the Sith Infiltrator's ramp opened and Sister Talzin marched out with a male Muun at her side. Following them were Poggle the Lesser, Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, and Wat Tambor of the Techno Union. Tambor wore his usual breathing apparatus when on world unsuitable to his respiratory system.

"Mother, I have returned with my Master, Lord Plaguies," Talzin said, kneeling at the feet of Baritha, "he seeks an alliance to overthrow the Republic and topple the Jedi Order."

Baritha crossed her arms and studied the mysterious Plagueis. She knew of his alter-ego, Hego Damask, and his troubles with the Jedi. His business ally, Rugess Nome, had supposedly been murdered by them on Mygeeto.

"What exactly do you have to offer our clan?" Baritha challenged the Muun Sith Lord.

Plagueis replied, "Your clan's alliance will play a key role in the defeat of the Jedi. I know that the Nightsisters' feud with those tyrants goes as deep as our own. Join us and together we will rule the galaxy with the dark side of the Force." He made a fist as he spoke with aggression.

Baritha considered the dark lord's proposal. Her sister Warriors stood on guard, but did not fire their weapons.

"The Nightsisters will be able to expand our influence to other worlds," Talzin added, "we will recruit millions more to our ranks."

Finally, Mother Baritha said to Plaguies, "I can see that our alliance will be mutually beneficial. I agree to join you in the struggle against the Jedi and republic."

"Excellent," replied the Dark Lords "they'll be no match for us." He became distant suddenly, his attention turned to his own thoughts.

"What is it, My Master?"Talzin asked him.

"I feel an awakening in the dark side," Plagueis said faintly, "I sense that our trap for young Palpatine has paid off."

"Talzin," he said to his apprentice, "stay here with your brethren on Dathomir. I will collect our new recruit on Naboo."

"As you wish," replied Talzin, bowing to him.

The escort of droids and Separatist leaders remained behind as well as the Muun Sith Lord hurried back toward the Sith infiltrator. As he turned back on the Inflitrator's cloaking device and blasted into the Dathomirian sky, Plagueis could feel the boy's anger flowing out of him through his dark powers.

On the avenue up in the hillside villas, many houses were in flames as local law enforcement and civilians of all ages lay dead in the street. Speeders and ships were wrecked and many had collided with the mansions and town houses.

Palpatine's eyes shone yellow and black as he cut down any man, woman or child in his path. The increased number of security forces had done nothing to stop the raging cyclone of destruction that was Palpatine.

On the Republic cruiser en route to Naboo, Yoda, Dooku, and the latter's former Padawan Qui Gon Jinn stood at the cruiser's holodeck, speaking to the holograms of Chancellor Piian and Naboo Senator Vidar Kim.

"My graces, a tragedy is occurring in my capital of Theed," the upset Kim said with clear anxiety, "one of your own has unleashed destruction on the innocent, and slain one of my most important allies."

"Promise you, condone this we did not," Yoda replied gravely, "deal with the renegade, we will."

Chancellor Piian's hologram spoke directly to Dooku. "My deepest sympathies about your Padawan, Master Dooku," he sighed, "I'm sure the betrayal must be hitting you very personally."

Dooku shrugged under his cape and replied, "Not to worry, Chancellor. I have long learned to detach from anything that could be a potential enemy."

And that was true. Just as he'd detatched from Qui Gon after his knighthood, and just as he'd detatched from his childhood best friend Lorian Nod, Dooku had been prepared to let go of his current apprentice, though he hadn't expected him to go on a murderous rampage.

"Best of luck, your graces," the chancellor said. His hologram faded on the table.

Yoda spoke to the hologram of Vidar Kim. "Stop this destruction soon, we will," he promised, closing his green eyes in solemnity.

"I hope so," Kim replied, and he too flickered out.

Qui Gon patted his former master on the back.

"It'll be for his own good," he assured Dooku as the elder Jedi stared out into the blackness of space, "he'll be put out of his own misery."

The storm of fury finally came to a stop when the entire neighborhood was silenced. Every speeder, shuttle, and building was in ruins and not one security personnel or citizen, young or old, survived. Palpatine gazed around at the destruction and loss of life that he'd caused as he deactivated his lightsaber. He had never killed for fun before, but he found that it had been an exciting thrill. Palpatine felt no remorse as he walked back along the street he'd come down, surveying the bodies that he'd slain, either by his Force powers or his lightsaber. Smoke emitted into the blue landscape as Palpatine walked across his own path of destruction.

Palpatine felt a deep Force presence as he continued along the street, and turned around to see a sleek black shuttle appear about one hundred fifty meters above him.

He ignited his saber again as the ship touched down on the scorched cobblestone ground. When the ramp opened up, Darth Plagueis, the man he'd just battled on Geonosis, emerged and activated his own red blade.

"Lord Plaguies," Palpatine said. He kept his tone and demeanor neutral but did not attack.

"Sheev Palpatine," the dark lord of the Sith replied. He stepped off the ramp and slowly approached. "I gather that you have seen the potential of the dark side, and your future as a Sith Lord."

"The dark side is far more powerful," Palpatine admitted, "and so are the Sith. The Jedi are weak in comparison."

Plagueis tentatively deactivated his saber and held the hilt in his large and bony hand.

"I would still like for you to join us," he offered, pacing the street, "you could become so much more and rule the galaxy as the Dark Lord. Will you join the Sith Lords, and seize what is ours from the Jedi."

Palpatine paused in hesitation, considered Plagueis' words, then deactivated his own lightsaber.

He thought about what joining the Sith would mean. As ruling Dark Lord, he knew that he would eventually prove his superiority to Plaguies by killing him, but that would come after more years of training and acquisition of knowledge. He sensed there was more that Plagueis had to teach that he didn't know about. He'd learn it all, and then cut down his Sith Master.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," he said at last, kneeling before Lord Plagueis, "I humbly accept you as my master." The word tasted odd in his mouth, addressing someone besides Dooku as Master. But that was another life, a life inferior to the one ahead of him.

"Very good," Plagueis said, "you are now one with the Order of the Sith Lords. You are a part of an ancient tradition that you will find most rewarding. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth..." He paused before granting Palpatine his new name. "Sidious."

Palpatine was silent as the word rang in his head. That word defined him now, it was who he was. He was Darth Sidious, future ruler of the galaxy.

"Rise, Lord Sidious," Plagueis commanded, "we must leave quickly before the Jedi arrive."

Sidious stood and followed Plagueis back to his shuttle.

Suddenly, without warning, the sound of lightsabers igniting crackled behind them. Sidious and his new master turned to face Yoda, Dooku and Qui Gon, all of whom were ready to duel to the death. Behind them, a Republic gunship was docked on the burning avenue, and a cruiser hovered between the clouds up in the sky.

"Too late, you are," Yoda warned, pointing his short green blade at the two Sith, "brought to justice, both of you will be."

"Master Yoda," Plagueis greeted him irreverently, "we meet again at last. And Dooku, Master Jinn."

"You've gone too far now, Palpatine," Dooku addressed his rogue apprentice, "you've been consumed by the very thing you swore to destroy. He showed no emotion, not even through the Force, as he stood in a standard combat position. Dooku had never been a sentimental man, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Let's not make it any harder than it has to be," Sidious responded, and then leapt wildly at Dooku, striking vigorously. At the same time, Plagueis activated his own saber and sent and charged at Yoda, who instantly struck back, meeting Plagueis' blade with his own. It was green against red as the two masters of the Force battled furiously.

Meanwhile, Qui Gon rushed to assist Dooku as Sidious attacked with his blue saber. Both Jedi came at Sidious, forcing him to retreat backward as he defended against their green plasma blades.

The fighting style of the three were identical, Qui Gon and Sidious had both learned it from Dooku.

Now as Sidious continued to defend himself from his foes, he realized that if he was going to gain an advantage, he'd have to divide the two Jedi.

Sidious broke away from the duel and Force-leapt backwards, landing twenty meters away. As Dooku and Qui Gon charged, their lightsabers waving in the smoky air, Sidious extended one hand and summoned a burst of lightning. The two Jedi held it off with their sabers, but it was enough for now to keep them at bay.

Sidious halted his onslaught and reached out with the Force, concentrating on a burning chunk from a nearby house. He grabbed the flaming jadestone in the Force, and hurled it towards Dooku.

Dooku jumped high to avoid it, but the chunk of stone hit Qui Gon in the side and he fell onto the cobblestone ground, unable to move.

"No!" Dooku shouted, forgetting his objective as he turned away from Sidious to help his fallen comrade.

Sidious raised his hand again and sent a more intense torrent of lightning at the Jedi. Suddenly he found himself flying backwards and landed hard with a skid on the street.

Master Yoda was standing over him, looking as angry as a Jedi could get.

"Do more harm to anyone, you will not," the ancient master declared, holding his little blade in both hands.

A long shadow suddenly loomed over them both.

"Lord Sidious, hurry or we'll never make it!" called Plagueis, standing over the ramp of the Sith Infiltrator.

Sidious looked back down at Yoda. He hated the old Jedi perhaps more than anyone alive, but he had learned today that patience was rewarded.

Sidious unleashed one final burst of lightning at Yoda, who absorbed it into his green hand.

Sidious sprang to his feet, deactivating his saber as he caught onto the ramp.

Yoda dropped his saber and raised his hand, intending to bring the vessel crashing to the ground. It was his last chance to avoid the deathly war that lay ahead.

But the _Infiltrator_ vanished into thin air, and took off into the stars before Yoda realized what had happened.

He picked up his saber grimly and deactivated it.

Dooku was half carrying a wounded Qui Gon towards the gunship that had brought them down.

Yoda sighed sadly and looked around at the destruction Sidious had caused.

He approached Dooku, who was laying Qui Gon to rest on the deck of the gunship. Qui Gon couldn't speak and was barely breathing. As Dooku brought him a medical kit, Yoda said, "Failed we have again. Once more, the Sith have escaped." He tried not to allow his accusation towards Dooku seep into the Force, but Yoda knew deep down that Dooku could have prevented this tragedy. Dark times lay upon the horizon.


	15. Republic Under Siege

Republic Under Siege

54 BBY

Coruscant

For a decade, the Sith Wars had raged on across the galaxy. It had begun shortly after the skirmish on Naboo, when the droid army of the Separatists had landed in Naboo, quickly seizing its captial.

Since then, the Sith Lords, whom had grown considerably in numbers since the end of the Rule of Two, had fought their way across hyperspace, in an effort to invade Coruscant.

Now the capital world was surrounded by Separatist battleships, its own cruisers barely holding their own against the invading forces.

The hooded man stood at the command bridge of _Invisible Hand,_ watching in cold calculation as the Republic fighters and command ships battled the Separatist fleet. The Jedi were terribly outnumbered, the man knew, between the Sith, Nightsisters, and droid armies.

Two Sith lieutenants, a human named Xanatos and a Miraluka named Jerec, approached the hooded man from behind.

"Lord Sidious," Jerec reported, "our drones have detected three Jedi star fighters among the fleet. We believe they are trying to board our command ship."

The man turned around and drew back his hood. Darth Sidious was twenty-eight now, but his sunken cheekbones and haunted yellow eyes made him appear far older. His hair shone bright red as always, but it had thinned considerably.

"Leave the Jedi to me," he ordered, "concentrate all fire on the Republic flagship."

The command ship _Resolute_ was perhaps the largest threat to the _Invisible Hand_ aside from the Jedi themselves.

"As you wish, my lord," Jerez replied. He and Xanatos bowed to their commanding Sith officer and departed.

Geonosian soldiers as well as battle droids operated the _Invisible Hand'_ s guns and engines.

Sidious observed the battle outside, as Nightsister drop ships were approached the city planet's surface.

In his cloak, Sidious' comlink beeped. He withdrew it and flipped it on, and the hologram of Lady Talzin appeared.

"Lord Sidious, our forces have landed at the Jedi Temple," she reported, "we are ready to open fire."

"Proceed with the attack," replied Sidious indifferently, "destroy anyone on sight."

Talzin glared at him, clearly resentful that he'd been put in charge, then faded out.

Sidious smiled as he tossed aside the comlink. He had no use for it now. All that mattered were the Jedi approaching his command ship. He sensed the familiar presence of his old Master Dooku, as well as Qui Gon Jinn.

Finally, we'll finish what we started, Sidious thought. He'd killed several Jedi during the long war, including Jocasta Nu, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tinn and Coleman Trebor, who had joined the Council after Yareal Poof's death.

But now, he had a chance to face the man who had trained him, and once fought on Naboo. Sidious knew that Dooku had been anticipating the inevitable confrontation as much as him, and that gave him even more satisfaction. The end of Dooku would be the end of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

On the hangar of _Invisible Hand,_ three Jedi fought against IG droids as they attacked. Their starfighters had all crash landed on the command ship, and they cut down the droids with ease.

"Sidious should be up on the command bridge," Qui Gon shouted as he sliced the head of a droid off.

Dooku's current Padawan, a dark young man named Mace Windu with a purple lightsaber said, "I sense a trap. Sidious has set a trap for us, personally."

"Having taught him for most of his life, I can predict his every move," said Dooku as they finished with the droids in the hangar, "three of us should have no problem."

Darth Sidious stood facing the entrance to the command bridge, waiting for his quarry. Sure enough, he saw a burn in the metal doorway as the plasma cut through it. As the door fell open and hammered against the deck, the Geonosians and Droids at their stations immediately fired at the Jedi.

Sidious merely watched as the three intruders deflected fire and cut down the Geonosians and droids.

Once they were all down, Sidious drew his own saber, and activated its scarlet red blade. Dooku had reached middle age gracefully, but his face was considerably more lined. Qui Gon had grown a mustache and goatee since Sidious had last seen him. Dooku's current Padawan, who Sidious knew to be called Mace Windu, held his amethyst blade in the same stance that Sidious had learned from Dooku.

"My old Padawan," Dooku said, stepping forward with his green saber raised, "I see that you have been corrupted by the dark side."

Sidious began to circle the deck and replied, "And you continue to be blinded to its power. If I remember correctly, you yourself once saw its potential." He was thinking of a conversation they'd had years earlier, when Dooku had explained his views regarding the Jedi and their role in the Republic and Senate.

Dooku stood down. "What are you talking about, Palpatine?" He refused to address Sidious by his Sith name.

"Master, don't listen to him," Qui Gon said, "he's trying to manipulate you."

He charged Sidious with his saber raised in front of him. Sidious raised his left hand and sent a jet of lightning at Qui Gon.

Qui Gon caught the blue streak on his saber, and continued to charge. Dooku and Mace likewise came at Sidious, sabers ready to strike. Sidious held his hilt in both hands, defending from all three powerful Jedi.

The boy Mace was proving to be just as strong as Sidious had been at his age, he realized. Qui Gon and Dooku's skills had only gone up as well, but so had his own. Sidious realized that he was going to have to make the playing field more even.

He back flipped away from the three Jedi and landed in front of the control station. He used the Force to seize a piece of machinery and sent it flying. He grabbed more chunks of computers and wires and hurled them with telekinesis at Qui Gon, Mace and Dooku. The theee Jedi used the Force to redirect the flying objects and otherwise sliced them with their lightsabers.

It's now or never, Sidious realized. Holding his lightsaber forward, he jumped sideways at Qui Gon, sending his red lightsaber into the Jedi Master's stomach.

"No!" Dooku shouted as Qui Gon dropped to his knees. As Sidious pulled out his saber, a bloody hole lay in the middle of Qui Gon's homespun robe.

The wound was hopeless, and nothing could be done as Sidious hurled more lightning towards Dooku and Mace. As Qui Gon silently expired, Dooku's attack became more aggressive, and Sidious retreated down the command bridge as their sabers collided. Mace stayed close behind his master as Dooku struggled to clear himself of grief and emotion.

"My old master," Sidious taunted as they continued to duel, "like me, you have potential to be so much more. The dark side calls to you just as much as it did me."

Dooku kept striking at Sidious, but his attack became slightly less aggressive as he pondered the words of his greatest foe.

"I am a steadfast Jedi," Dooku retorted with as little anger as he could manage, "Nothing you say will make me turn against the Republic."

"You don't get it, do you," persisted Sidious as the duel continued, "the Jedi and the Sith are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power."

Dooku pulled back his saber, reluctantly finding himself curious at what Sidious had to say.

"Master, don't listen to him!" Mace shouted as he swung his violet saber at Sidious, who had to increase his efforts to defend himself, "he's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

Another potential Sith recruit, Sidious thought.

To Dooku, he said, "Remember when you activated the Sith Holocron, and felt the lure of the darkness? I have achieved what you've only imagined."

"I have never imagined becoming a..." Dooku stopped as he realized that he indeed had speculated on the Sith being a better asset to the Republic than the Jedi.

"The Sith think inward, only about themselves," Dooku said as he resumed his attack on his former student.

"And the Jedi don't?" Sidious was panting now, defending himself from their combined efforts.

Dooku could not respond. He stopped his attack and stood still, leaving his young Padawan to duel Sidious alone.

"Master, don't let him get into your head!" Mace said as he locked blades with Sidious.

"When I left you, I was but the learner," Sidious continued his monologue as he dueled Mace, "now I am the master." He looked over to the form of Qui Gon, who lay bleeding and lifeless on the cold durasteel deck.

"Because of the lies of the Jedi," Sidious said to Dooku as the Jedi Master stood thinking about his words, "you have blinded yourself from the truth. The Jedi are dogmatic and inflexible. It is because of that that the Sith are naturally stronger and more effective leaders."

Suddenly, Mace broke off from the attack and kicked Sidious in the face. The young Sith Lord flew across the deck and landed on his back, still holding onto his lightsaber. Mace stood over him triumphantly, purple saber raised. Sidious looked over at Dooku, who was still uncertain of what to believe. It all came down to him


	16. Battle of Coruscant

Galactic City

The Sith Lord and Nightsister Talzin marched with a host of both her own sisters and Super Battle Droids through the plaza towards the domed Senate building. The nightsisters were all armed with lightsabers as they approached the entrance to the senate, where local officers as well as a team of Jedi Knights were standing guard. Talzin recognized Master Yoda among the leaders of the defense, and the old alien Jedi was glaring right at her.

Above, Separatist drones and fighters did battle with Republic gunships and fighters, mostly flown by inexperienced volunteers. To assist the Jedi in the Sith Wars, the Republic had called for an impromptu army, since they hadn't had a strong military in a millennium.

"At an end, your invasion is, Nightsister," Yoda declared, his green blade in front of him.

"Your master Plagueis was too cowardly to appear himself," Ki Adi Mundi added, his blue saber in a classic Ataru stance.

"Attack!" Talzin ordered. The droids began firing as the Nightsisters began engaging the Jedi in combat. Talzin went straight for Master Yoda, her red blade contrasting with the lightning coming out of her fingertips. Above them, heavy cannon fire blasted through the Senate, lighting it on fire. As the droids and Nightsisters battled the Jedi, smoke emitted from the Senate as it started to collapse inward.

Aboard the ship _Invisible Hand,_ Sidious lay on his back, lightsaber raised and Padawan Windu standing over him. The truth was, Sidious had allowed Mace to take him down, he'd wanted to see if Dooku would stop his Padawan from dealing the blow. But Dooku was standing a ways back, his saber pointing at the deck and his head turning back and forth.

"I am going to end this once and for all," declared Mace, "you have lost, my lord." He used the form of address with disrespectful sarcasm.

Sidious sighed with false defeat and deactivated his lightsaber. He dropped it on the deck next to him. The only audible sound was the gunfire of the warring ships outside in space.

As Mace moved his purple blade down towards Sidious, the Sith Lord raised his hands and released a heavy streak of lightning. He'd reached the height of his power and no Padawan was going to stop him.

Mace was forced backwards as he strained with all of his might to hold off the lightning with his saber.

"Master...help me," he grunted.

Dooku held up his hand and said, "He might still be useful to us. It may be a bad idea to kill him now."

Sidious smiled as he halted his onslaught. At last he was getting somewhere.

"What could this scum bag possibly do for us?" Mace replied, holding his lightsaber above his head, "he is nothing but a menace to the Republic."

"You see?" Sidious said to Dooku, "the Jedi believe that they are always right with no fault. It is that arrogance that poisons the Senate."

"He may be able to provide secrets," Dooku told Mace, "he knows things about the Sith that we cannot."

"So what?" Mace shouted, "what else do we need to know? Sith kill people and Jedi protect them!"

"He can access secrets of the Force that the Jedi can only dream of!" replied Dooku, "if we take him prisoner, he could help us defeat Plagueis!" Sidious sensed the conflict in the middle-aged Jedi Master, between his long indoctrination by Jedi fables and tr power that he knew called to him as much as it had for the former Palpatine.

"Master, I think he's getting into your head!" exclaimed Mace, "I'm going to finish him off now!"

As he brought his saber down, Sidious summoned a maelstrom with the Force and sent Mace flying upward, and he hit the ship's ceiling. Sidious leaped to his feet, sending lightning at the dangling boy.

"No," he roared, relishing in the use of the dark side, "no, you will die!"

Now Dooku jumped in front of Sidious, raising his saber to defend his Apprentice.

"You've killed one of my Padawans today, and you won't kill another," he said. Sidious reached out to the glass window dividing the command station with the vacuum of space that was now erupting with battle.

The glass cracked, then shattered. As it did so, Sidious grabbed onto a piece of equipment as Dooku and Mace hovered out of the ship.

Dooku managed to plunge his saber into the deck and hold onto it, saving him from falling out to his death, but Mace wasn't so lucky. He screamed as he fell out into the battle and his body disappeared into space.

Dooku felt very cold and alone now, as he hung onto his lightsaber for dear life. Sidious looked towards the blast doors that would shut the command ship off from the outside, and concentrated on it with its mind. The blast doors slid shut, causing both Sidious and Dooku to drop to the floor.

Sidious summoned his blade to him and faced his former mentor. Qui Gon's body had fallen out of the ship as well.

"It looks like it's just the two of us," he gloated. He'd killed two valuable enemies today, and Dooku might have been about to make it three. Only time would tell.

"Give me one reason to spare your life," Dooku growled, clearly allowing his emotions to overpower his judgment now.

"My old friend, I need no reason except that you know I am right," replied the red haired, yellow eyed Sith Lord as the two circled around each other on the damaged command bridge, "the Jedi are held back by their inflexibility and incapbility of looking beyond their own narrow views. It was you who taught me that, when I was a boy."

Dooku seemed to realize that he wasn't thinking clearly, then declared, "I am ready to do my part for the Republic." Then, he tossed his activated saber not at Sidious, but at the control panel operating the ship's engines.

Suddenly, the entire vessel lurched, and began to slowly move downward. Sidious felt his feet lowering as the _Invisible Hand_ started plummeting towards Coruscant, past the cannon fire of both Separatist and Republic ships.

Sidious ran towards the exit, hoping to gain an advantage elsewhere. Dooku charged after him, his anger rising by the moment. Dooku was prepared to die, the alternative was succumbing to Sidious' preaching, which he was well in danger of doing.

As they crossed into the shaky corridor, the two resumed their duel. Xanatos and Jerec approached from behind Dooku, both their lightsabers at the ready. Dooku twirled around to defend himself as Sidious fired more lightning at his old master. Dooku was hit and went down, the blue energy rippling through his bones.

The three Sith Lords stood over him as the cruiser continued to crash-land.

"I gave you a chance to do this the easy way, Master," Sidious said with complete calm, "why did you have to be so difficult?"

Dooku tried to stand, weakened by Sidious' lightning and overwhelmed by Sidious, Jerec and Xanatos.

"I have failed you, Sheev Palpatine," the Jedi Master managed as he kept his lightsaber ignited, "I should have done better as a mentor." His anger and vengeance were put to the side as regret surfaced. "I should have tried to save you from your demons. Perhaps then you could have led a better life."

Sidious paused, considering his words. What exactly did he mean? It didn't matter, Sidious had the upper hand.

"My demons were a blessing," he replied with terrifying coldness, "And your true failure was not recognizing your own. Goodbye, Count Dooku. I have nothing more to say to you."

As he struck at his fallen opponent with his blade of hell, a colorful, deafening explosion nearby sent all four of them tumbling in different directions.

Down below, Master Yoda looked up to observe the falling bulk cruiser as he gained the upper hand against Talzin.

"Jedi, retreat we must!" he commanded in his high, hoarse voice. His fellow Jedi followed him away from the senate as the _Invisible Hand_ plunged into the magnificent senate building like a hammer. As the Jedi put themselves as far away from the catastrophe as possible, debris flew in all directions into the metropolitan skyscrapers.

Coruscant had been brought to ruin.


	17. A Power Only One Has Achieved

A Power Only One Has Achieved

When Darth Sidious' vision and hearing returned, he realized he was laying in a mammoth pile of debris. The _Invisible Hand_ had been completely demolished l, as well as the Senate hall.

Bodies of many different species lay around him as he climbed up to his feet. Scraps of metal and burning raw materials were scattered as far as the eye could see. Most of the buildings had collapsed and Coruscant was almost entirely a column of smoke.

This is a crucial victory, Sidious thought as he started forward through the smoke. He still carried his activated lightsaber in his right hand. The Republic had effectively been destroyed and the Jedi had taken heavy numbers.

As Sidious moved through the flaming Senate building, the smell of charcoal was strong. A small green light could be seen through the smoke. Sidious smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise," he said, holding up his lightsaber, "it's been a long time."

Ki Adi Mundi and Even Piell both appeared behind Yoda as the ancient master emerged from the abyss.

"At an end, your terror is," Yoda said bluntly, "pay for your crimes, you will."

Sidious stepped backward, summoning fresh adrenaline, then leaped at the three Jedi, striking at all of them at once. Yoda swung his short blade at Sidious' feet, and he jumped up to avoid it. Sidious came back down on Mundi, slashing the the Cerean's thigh.

Mundi staggered backwards, groaning in pain. Sidious cackled at his suffering, feeling more satisfied than ever. Even Piell brought his blade forward, meeting Sidious' saber. Sidious clashed blades with Piell as Mundi and Yoda both rejoined the fight, albeit Mundi slowed down by his injury.

As Piell swerved around Sidious, the Sith Lord brought his blade backwards, then stabbed the Lannik Jedi in the torso, holding off the other two with Force lightning at the same time. Piell gasped as Sidious pulled his blade out and turned around to defend against Yoda's incoming attack.

The two masters of the Force locked blades as the fire and smoke surrounded them. The aerial battle had mostly ceased, the Republic fleet having either fled or been decimated.

Ki Adi Mundi did his best to keep up, and was able to rejoin the duel. Sidious clashed sabers with both of them now, though not at all worried about his own survival. As the duel progressed to Galactic City's main avenue, Sidious could see more of the city and the destruction his fleet had caused. No civilians or air traffic could be seen. In other words, a complete success.

"Your precious Republic had fallen," Sidious taunted as they continued their fight in the now demolished town square, "the galaxy belongs to me now."

As Yoda kept on striking with his green lightsaber, he looked around sadly at the Sith fleet that now was approaching.

Ki Adi Mundi shouted, "Master, we must retreat! It's hopeless!"

"Give up, I will not," Yoda declared as he focused on his opponent, "fight for the Republic until my last breath, I will."

"We must gather all the survivors we can!" persisted Mundi as he likewise swung his blade at Sidious, "if we can't win today, we can live to fight another day!"

Yoda drew back from Sidious and pondered this.

Ki Adi Mundi was right. There was nothing they could do now except flee and keep the Jedi Order alive.

Yoda looked back at Sidious, who watched the green Jedi Master with anticipation. Yoda seized a flaming pillar in the Force and sent it tumbling towards Sidious. Sidious pivoted to block it, and used the Force to send it flying far away.

When he turned back to the Jedi, both Mundi and Yoda had disappeared. He couldn't sense them in the Force either, Sidious realized as he seethed in frustration. From the fog, a Sith Lord named Vanee approached him cautiously.

Sidious deactivated his saber and turned to Vanee.

"My lord, a message from Lord Plagueis," Vanee said as he knelt before his superior, "he is on the distant moon of Yavin 4 and wishes to see you."

"Very well," Sidious declared, "I shall go to him. We have succeeded in our objective. Stay here and weed out any pocket of resistance. The galaxy belongs to us now."

"As you wish, Lord Sidious," Vanee replied.

Sidious walked up the ramp of the nearby _Sith Infiltrator_ and used the Force to close it. Sitting down at the cockpit, Sidious realized that although he hadn't killed Yoda, he'd taken down both Qui Gon Jinn and Mace Windu, two of the most powerful Jedi of the age. And he couldn't sense Dooku either, so that must have meant that he'd perished in the collision.

Sidious smirked to himself, more satisfied than before. He pulled the lever that activated the cloaking device, and blasted off into the stars. It was time to complete his journey now, and become supreme.

A few days passed before Sidious arrived at Yavin. A distant gas giant in the Outer Rim, Yavin was known for the valuable gems that lay in its core.

Sidious piloted his Infiltrator towards the fourth moon, which was nearly entirely jungle. Ancient Sith Lords had built temples there, where they studied the darkest aspects of the Force.

Sudious sensed the presence of his Master as his ship descended into the atmosphere of Yavin 4. Following Plagueis' beacon via the Force, Sidious steered the ship towards a particularly robust structure, made of stone and built deep in the jungle.

The cloaked figure that he'd come to know so well was waiting on the steps leading into the Sith temple where long ago the ancient Sith Exar Kun had preserved his spirit and Naga Sadow had practiced his mystical Sith sorcery.

As soon as Sidious landed the _Sith Inflitrator_ , he exited the sleek craft and walked up to greet Lord Plagueis.

Plagueis wore a hood over his long face. He had clearly grown older, but his Force aura radiated a more powerful presence than ever before.

"I trust that your conquest of Coruscant was a success ," the Dark Lord said. His hands were folded together in front of him.

"Yes, my master," Sidious replied, bowing to Plagueis, "our forces have destroyed the Senate and sent the Jedi scattering."

As he spoke, Sidious told himself that this would

be the last time he bowed to Plagueis or called him master. He knew already why the Muun had summoned him to Yavin and he was almost tingling with anticipation. He had however, learned to hide his internal processes from even uber powerful beings such as Darth Plagueis.

"Once again you have exceeded my expectations," Plagueis commended, gesturing for the human Sith to rise.

Sidious stood and the two walked up the steps of the near-decrepit Sith temple through the archway. He remained silent, waiting for Plagueis to speak.

At last, as they crossed into the temple's great hall, Sidious' patience was rewarded.

"I hope you did not imagine me to be idle while you commanded the war effort, but in any case, I have unlocked what is perhaps the most holy secret imaginable from the Force."

All in due time, Sidious told himself. He'd also become a master at hiding his time. He could afford to wait.

"What sort of secret?" he asked. In the hallway of the large structure, statues of ancient Sith Lords were built out of marble, and scrolls as well as Sith Holocrons lay on the shelves.

"I believe I have discovered..." Plagueis paused before continuing. "the secret to master death."

Sidious was barely able to hide his glee in the Force. He'd learn the ultimate secret from Plagueis, soon, and he'd become nearly a god. With that excitement, however, also came impatience. The more Plagueis' newfound ability ran through his head, the more anxious Sidious was to learn and master the power.

"Master..." he said hesitantly as they stopped walking and merely stood facing one another, "may I ask how you discovered such a secret?"

"It has taken me years of research," replied the hooded Plagueis, "I have conducted... experiments."

"On organisms?" Sidious asked curiously.

"Yes, indeed," his old Sith Master said, "I have been successful bringing back several beings after killing them."

"And may I ask where you keep your "subjects"?" persisted Sidious, aching to know everything right away. The anticipation made him want to explode in rage, but one wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him.

"I have kept several prisoners in my dungeon," replied Plagueis, "follow me."

He beckoned for Sidious to follow him down a twisted, rocky staircase towards a dark, damp room. Looking around, Sidious saw several beings of different species resting in bacta tanks, presumably recuperating from Plagueis' experiments. With a start, Sidious recognized a young Zabrak boy with Nightbrother tatoos on his horned head as Talzin's son, Savage Oppress. Talzin had recently given birth to another son, whom she'd named Maul.

A few more Dathomirians rested near young Savage, but Sidious also noticed a collection of young women in bacta tanks, all currently in comas.

"Have you brought them all back to life, master?" he inquired. What exactly is he doing with those girls down here, he wondered.

"Indeed, I have," replied Plagueis, "allow me to demonstrate." He walked up to one of the bacta tanks and flipped the switch. The liquid was immediately drained and the tank slid open. The teenage girl inside opened her eyes and looked around in disorientation.

"Shmi," Plagueis said to her as he pulled her forcefully out, "I'm going to need to use you for a demonstration. This is my best Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Sidious, this is Shmi Skywalker, my most promising test subject."

"What do you mean by promising?" Sidious practically demanded, sensing that there was a lot ore that Plagueis wasn't yet telling him.

To his frustration, Plagueis replied, "I'll get to that in a bit. Shmi, if you'll just stand over there." He pointed to a spot in the laboratory away from himself and Sidious. Shmi just looked blankly between the toe Sith Lords, then silently obeyed. Evidently she and the other test subjects had gotten used to being enslaved on the name of the Force.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Plagueis said to Shmi, "it's just like all the other times."

Shmi, who had forgotten how to speak during her years of captivity, nodded, barely understanding the creature that she'd learned to obey.

Plagueis raised his left hand and sent a small dosage of lightning at Shmi. The young woman crumpled to the hard stone floor, dead upon impact. Sidious watched in fascination as her life signs faded.

"The midichlorians have left her body," explained Plagueis as he knelt beside his victim, "but thanks to my studies on Yavin, I am now able to manipulate the midichlorians and force them to stay inside her. They will soon resume their normal functions."

He put his hand to Shmi's temple, and concentrated on her life force, willing her midichlorians to revive.

Sidious had been anticipating this, but he could not restrain a jolt of astonishment as Shmi Skywalker sat back up a few minutes later, looking around in confusion.

For the first time, Shmi spoke. "Where am I?" she asked, feeling the sleeve of Plagueis' cloak.

"You've done well once again, Shmi," the Muun Sith Lord replied. He helped her back up and led her back to her assigned bacta tank. Once Shmi was safely inside, Sidious merely stared in shock.

"This young woman happens to be Force sensitive," Plagueis explained, "which is why she'll be perfect to carry the Chosen One in her womb."

"What do you mean, the chosen one?" Sidious asked, seething in impatience.

"There is an ancient Jedi prophecy, written generations before even Yoda was born," Plagueis said, "an individual with extremely high Force sensitivity will bring balance to the Force."

Sidious took this in and considered what this meant. He could imagine the Jedi's anticipation of the chosen one, expecting him or her to destroy the Sith on their behalf.

Plagueis continued, "During my experiments, I have attempted to find the right woman to carry the prophecized individual. This woman is my best bet so far. However, I do not intend to father the child myself. Rather, I have also discovered another secret, one perhaps even more valuable."

Sidious remained silent as his Master paused, but his hidden extreme impatience made him want to cut off the old man's head right here and now.

"I have been able to control the midichlorians from various bacterial life forms," Plagueis continued his narrative, "and create an organism of my own." Sensing Sidious' skepticism, he said, "Perhaps you'd like to see for yourself."

The Muun stalled over to a hidden doorway, which he used the Force to open. Inside was the most unusual creature Sidious had ever seen, merely sitting on a cot and staring up at the two.

The little creature had a white face and narrow triangular eyes. It seemed very aware of its environment, unlike the girl Shmi, but did not speak.

"This creature is a result of my own manipulation of midichlorian activty," Plagueis explained to Sidious, who couldn't help but be surprised once again as he studied the odd being before him, "he is designed to provide the DNA of the future Chosen one. I have named him Snoke, after my own birth father."

Sidious continued to study the creature Snoke, looking deeply into its eyes. Despite its appearance, he could tell that the creature possessed great potential, and would be a key component in oroducinthe so called Chosen One.

When Sidious imagined this Chosen One, he saw in his mind a being that would serve him and enforce his will across the galaxy. He then saw a vision of that same black armored man bowing at his own feet. Indeed, this chosen one could be an excellent asset to him, once Plagueis was disposed of and Sidious was at the helm of what he foresaw as the new Empire. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen, however it happened.


	18. True Nature of the Sith

True Nature of the Sith

51 BBY

Sidious knelt by the dead body of Shmi Skywalker, out in the jungle of Yavin 4. Plagueis silently stood at his side as he watched his Apprentice practice the skills he had learned. As Sidious placed his hand on Shmi's forehead, he concentrated on the microscopic life forms inside her, using the Force to bend them to his will.

In the Force, he could feel the midichlorians in Shmi Skywalker responding to him. Soon, her life signs were returning as her heart and brain restarted.

"You have done it, Lord Sidious," Plagueis declared as Shmi sat up and blinked deliriously, "I believe you are now a master of life and death."

Sidious pulled the confused girl Shmi to her feet.

"I owe it all to your training, my lord," he replied. Inwardly he thought, Soon I'll be _the_ master of life and death.

The two Sith Lords supported Shmi as they half carried her back through the vines and trees toward the Sith Temple where they had taken residence. The Sith Infiltrator was still docked in front of the old building as Sidious and Plagueis walked past it, with Shmi in between them.

"What are we going to do with this woman?" Sidious asked. Shmi looked at him startledly, as if she understood that he meant her.

"That is where my creation Snoke comes in," replied Plagueis, "wait here with the Skywalker girl while I fetch my brainchild."

Sidious stood in the hallway supporting Shmi's weight while Plagueis disappeared down the staircase leading to his laboratory. Shmi started to mutter nonsensical words as Sidious held her in his arms,

Suddenly, Shmi was able to stand upright, and pulled away. She stood in front of Sidious, taking in his facial features. Shmi was a little wobbly, but she could manage. Curiously, she touched his face, looking into his yellow Sith eyes.

Sidious merely stood silently as Plagueis came back up, carrying the small humanoid that he'd named Snoke like a baby.

"And now," the older Sith Lord declared, "we shall take some of Snoke's midichlorians and transfer them into this girl Shmi. Follow my lead."

Sidious watched as Plagueis set down little Snoke on the temple floor.

"Shmi, lay down next to Snoke," Plagueis instructed her as if she were a small child rather than a mentally damaged woman.

Sidious supported her weight as Shmi collapsed on the floor, guiding her down gently. She started to moan.

Plagueis placed his hand on Snoke's forehead and said, "Do it with me. Together, we will combine their DNA and conceive a child made of the Force itself. "

Sidious placed his hand on Snoke's forehead as well, which felt no different from human skin. Snoke was looking back and forth between the human and Muun Sith Lords, and then saw the woman laying next to him. Sidious focused on the midichlorians inside the little being, and willed them to flow into Shmi's still form.

"Once this process is complete," Plagueis said, "I shall restore her full mental capabilities and organs. That way, she had a better chance at producing a healthy child."

As Snoke's DNA transferred into Shmi, her body began to glow. Sidious watched in fascination as Shmi's eye pupils rolled back and her mouth opened. Force energy was entering her system, and working its way through her system. Finally, she stopped glowing and returned to consciousness with a gasp.

Shmi looked up and saw the two figures in black sitting beside her, as well as the white creature.

"Where am I?" she asked, quickly becoming frantic, "who are you two?" Last she remembered, she'd been on her homeworld of Tatooine, working as a slave for Gardulla the Hutt.

"You've been rescued from slavery," replied Plagueis, helping her stand up, "I took you into my home here on Yavin 4, where you'll be safe from the Hutt criminals."

Sidious had learned after his arrival on Yavin three years earlier that Plagueis had kidnapped Shmi on Tatooine, as well as several other women, in hopes of finding the right mother for the chosen one.

"Who are you," she asked the Muun.

A plan was forming in Sidious' mind as Plagueis replied, referring to himself as Hego Damask.

He saw a future, very near, without Plagueis. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith, and he was on Tatooine with an apprentice, battling both Yoda and an unfamiliar Jedi Knight. At his side was a young human Sith Apprentice, wielding a red lightsaber and with a scar next to his eye. That was where the chosen one would be conceived and that was where he would become the true master of the galaxy.

"Lord Plagueis , may I suggest returning Shmi Skywalker to Tatooine?" Sidious inquired with as innocent a tone as he could manage, "I believe that way, the Chosen One will become stronger as he makes his own way to us."

Plagueis considered his apprentice's proposal. He'd intended to keep Shmi imprisoned here on Yavin 4, but he now foresaw a powerful man on Tatooine, undoubtedly the chosen one and the son of Shmi.

"Who are you two?" Shmi repeated, beginning to scream in fright, "what have you done to me?"

Sidious raised his hand, hijacking her mind with the dark side. Shmi gained and her head fell back against the floor.

"Very well then," Plagueis said, "we will return her to Tatooine immediately."

He picked up the unconscious Shmi and carried her toward the Sith Temple's exit. Sidious followed close behind, leaving the creature Snoke in the archives.

It was near dusk on Tatooine when the Sith Infiltrator landed in the Dune Sea.

"Wait here," Plagueis ordered his Apprentice as they stepped out of the sleek craft. It contrasted brightly against the hot, tan colored sand.

"Yes, my lord," replied Sidious as his longtime master carried the sleeping young woman off into the desert.

Watching Plagueis' tall figure grow smaller as he hiked further into the sand, Sidious reflected on his life ambitions and plans.

As soon as he'd pledged allegiance to Plagueis, back on Naboo, he'd known that he would eventually kill the old Dark Lord and take his place. Now, at thirty-one years old, Sidious would essentially be the ruler of the universe. He felt the dark aura in him grow as he anxiously awaited his master's return.

Although he'd become an expert on patience, this was something more worth waiting for than anything else. And he'd make up for the wait too, Sidious promised himself he'd make Plagueis' death slow and prolonged, just for the extra satisfaction.

The hours went by, and the twin suns quickly descends as the blue sky turned purple. Sidious looked up at the binary sunset. The two incandescent circles resembled his own eyes, and Plagueis' as well. As Sidious stared up at the two suns, he felt as though they were a pair of eyes boring into him. He glared at them back with defiance as they slowly descended down the horizon.

As twilight fell upon the bleak desert, Sidious was rewarded with the sight of the tall figure of his Master returning, growing larger as he approached through the sand.

When Plagueis approached the Sith Infiltrator, he said solemnly, "It is done. Shmi Skywalker is now a slave again, and the boy will be born in an environment that will greatly prepare him for the life of a Sith."

"With the boy at my side, we will exterminate the last of the Jedi and rule the galaxy with nobody left to oppose us," Sidious added. He felt his lightsaber clipped to his belt discreetly.

Plagueis nodded, then only as he was stepping onto the ramp of the Infiltrator that he realized that Sidious had said "at my side".

"What do you mean.." the black clad Muun was cut off by an intense burst of lightning emerging from Sidious' fingertips. Plagueis was taken by surprise and fell onto the sand.

"POWER!" Sidious screamed with delight as he watched his longtime master and tormentor squirm in agony due to the intensity of his attack, "UNLIMITED POWER!"

The young human Sith laughed as he continued to electrocute Plagueis, who screamed in pain as the blue energy rippled through him. His body was lit up by the energy tearing through his old bones.

At last, Sidious ceased his lightning and stood over the stunned Plagueis, who was too weakened to move. The Muun lay still in the dark sand, as Sidious circled him.

"It's ironic," the Sith Apprentice gloated as he drew his lightsaber and ignited its red plasma. The blade blended in nicely with the lava sunset. "You can save others from death, but not yourself. The lesson that you failed to learn during your long life was this, Plagueis. All that gain power are afraid to lose it. Which of course, you did, at my hand."

He raised his hand and forced Plagueis up to his knees, lightsaber raised. The Muun was still too injured from the surprise attack to fight.

Sidious moved his blade downward, first cutting off one of Plagueis' arms, then the other. His bony wrists gushed blood into the sand. The red liquid spread rapidly around Plagueis, who merely gazed up at his conqueror helplessly.

Sidious immediately transitioned from a firey demeanor to one of icy calm.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time," Sidious whispered, holding the blade to his master's long chin. Plagueis looked down at the red bar, failing to hide his fear. The old Dark Lord was in intense pain, and Sidious was enjoying it.

"Now, I shall return to Coruscant and assume my duties as Emperor," Sidious said, "eventually I will return for the Chosen One, and use him to crush the Jedi. You will rest here, on Tatooine, forever."

He then paused for dramatic effect, watching Plagueis slowly bleed out. The color was leaving his face and skin as the pool of blood surrounded him and soaked the nighttime sand.

"One last thing before I finish you," Sidious said, feeling the old rage and emotion Return "I wanted to kill you, even as a Jedi Padawan. When I failed to do the job on Kamino, and Mygeeto, I felt like a failure and made it my mission to conquer the Dark Lord of the Sith. Well, I finally have you at my mercy, and I have achieved what I sought out my entire life. Goodbye, Hego Damask."

And with that, his blade cut quickly through Plagueis' neck. Both the head and the red-stained body crumpled into the sandy pool of blood.

Night had fallen on Tatooine, and Sidious gazed up triumphantly at the stars shining over him. They were now all his, and there was nothing to stop him now.

A few minutes later, the Infiltrator was blasting off into the desert sky, and the beheaded carcass of a Muun was rotting in the Dune Sea.


	19. Jedi to the Rescue

32 BBY

The cowled Emperor Sidious spoke to the blue hologram of the young Dathomirian Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Sidious sat in the highest tower of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, which had once been the Jedi Temple. These days, Sidious rarely showed his face, let alone appeared in public. Though he hadn't aged well physically, he felt more alive than ever now that he had access to the dark side's deepest secrets. While he governed from the Republic's former capital world, his Sith underlings carried out his bidding across the galaxy.

"Master, the Trade Federation has taken control of Theed Palace," reported Maul, "Queen Amidala is in our captivity."

Since the fall of the Jedi Order, Nute Gunray had been freed from prison, and arranged at Sidious' demand an alliance between the Empire and the Trade Federation. With the Sith spread across the Outer Rim hunting down the few remaining Jedi, Sidious needed a military to bend disloyal planets to his will, and Nute Gunray's droid army was a key asset .

"Well done, Lord Maul," replied the cloaked Emperor, "now, return to Naboo and oversee Amidala's inprisonment. The Jedi will likely attempt a rescue, and it will be the perfect opportunity to eliminate any that try."

"As you wish, my master," replied Maul as his hologram faded out.

Only one throne remained in the Jedi Council chamber, and it was occupied by the universe's most powerful dark side user. Sidious turned his throne to face the nighttime sky of Imperial Coruscant.

Coruscant's high rises had mostly been demolished, some replaced with military garrisons. Air traffic was scarce except for Separatist cruisers, Sith Infiltrators, and droid carriers. The criminal underworld had been almost completely eradicated, and Sidious had preserved both the Jedi and Sith Holocrons in a hidden location.

Through the Force, Sidious knew that the young Chosen One had been born, almost exactly a decade earlier, on Tatooine. The brainchild of himself and Plagueis lived in slavery with his mother, waiting for the dark side to claim him. Now, with the perfect trap on Naboo to lure the Jedi out of hiding, it seemed like the best time to collect the Chosen One and prepare him for the ultimate battle between the light and dark.

Sidious realized, why was he waiting? He knew where the child was, he would have sensed if his creation had moved anywhere else in the galaxy. If he waited too long, Sidious thought, the Jedi may find him and recruit him first.

The supreme ruler of the galaxy pressed a button on the arm of his throne. A moment later, his aide Vanee appeared at the doorway of the Council chamber.

"You summoned me, Lord Sidious?"

"Prepare my ship," Sidious commanded, "And assemble a droid battalion. We are going to Tatooine."

"The chosen one?" Vance questioned, kneeling before the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith.

"It is time to claim what is ours," replied Emperor Sidious as he smiled from behind his deep hood.

On the war-ravaged world of Naboo, the birthplace of Sheev Palpatine, the palace of Theed was occupied by Geonosian Super Battle Droids, as well as Trade Federation droidekas. The city was completely shut down, its homes and buildings torn down by the Imperial tanks and walkers that bulldozed them down. Civilians were captured and held in extermination camps, while the IG droids searched the most remote of jungles for the rumored primitive race that resided away from the people of Naboo.

Darth Maul stood in the throne room of the Theed Palace, accompanied by Nute Gunray and Poggle the Lesser. Queen Amidala, a girl of only fourteen years, was restrained by bindercuffs as she sat in the center of the round chamber.

"When the Jedi come to rescue me, do not expect them to show mercy," Amidala threatened, "your reign of tyranny will end soon."

Maul laughed in amusement. He was amused by the girl's pointless warnings and calls for help, so he chose not to gag her.

"My spine shivers at the thought of them," he replied sarcastically, "I'm sure your knights in shining armor will do a thorough job."

"Do not expect to get away with this," the queen warned, staring daggers into Maul's yellow pupils. She showed no fear, even though her life hung completely in the balance.

As Maul leered down at his young royal captive, he sensed a ripple in the Force. Without any warning, he could sense a light side presence, not far away.

The Jedi had come for the Queen.

"Man the command posts," Maul ordered Poggle and Viceroy Gunray, "have all droids on alert. I sense the Jedi."

The two Separatist commanders obeyed and exited.

The young queen of Naboo tried to stand, but the binder cuffs prevented her from doing so. As two Jedi starfighters appeared in the horizon outside the palace window, Maul outstretched his black gloved hand and used the Force to pull the young girl to him.

As Maul kept an arm around Queen Amidala's neck, the smaller Jedi starfighter blasted its laser cannon into the glass panes.

Holding onto the Queen, Maul dove out of the way as the window loudly exploded and chunks of glass flew into the stately chamber. The starfighter engines grew louder as the Jedi fighters approached the throne room. As both Jedi vehicles flew through the smashed window and docked in the large round throne room, Maul pulled the queen to her feet and drew his long hilted saber. He activated one of its red blades and held it to Amidala's neck. In his arm, Amidala was shaking with fear, though she tried hard to conceal it.

Maul grinned devilishly as the two Jedi exited their starfighters, immediately activating their sabers.


	20. The Phantom Menaxe

Hyperspace, Outer Rim

Darth Sidious sat in the meditation chamber of his Sith Infiltrator, which was docked in the Imperial cruiser _Avenger._ He concentrated on the energy that lay within the boy that he and the late Plagueis had created long ago, now living on Tatooine. He'd teach young Skywalker pain first, and what better way to do that than by making him lose his mother? It was perfect, he'd make the boy hate him early, and aspire to overthrow him.

Of course, Sidious would never allow that to happen, he'd not make the same mistake that his own master had made and teach the boy everything he knew. He'd teach Skywalker enough to make him want more, and before long, he'd be completely under Sidious' spell.

The holoprojector built onto his armchair blinked. Sidious activated it and the image of his Apprentice Maul appeared.

Like many times before, Sidious sensed fear in the young Sith Lord. It gave Sidious pleasure that his fellow Sith feared him, they all knew that if they didn't carry out his will perfectly, they were at risk of a slow painful death.

"What is it, Lord Maul?" Sidious asked with an air of impatience.

"Master, the queen had escaped my grasp," reported Maul, obviously anxious about his punishment, "she is in the company of three Jedi rescuers."

"Do you know where they are headed?" Sidious asked him, keeping Maul in suspense by not showing great anger.

"Our scouts are tracking them to the remote world of Tatooine," Maul replied, "the Queen is traveling in a stolen Imperial Shuttle with Masters Yoda and Sifo Dyas, as well as Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi."

Sidious looked down and smiled under his cloak. It was a blessing that Maul had failed to stop the Jedi from rescuing Amidala. The Jedi would fall right into his hands, and Master Yoda himself would finally be delivered the blow that Sidious had intended to deal onto him for thirty years now.

"I will deal with you later," Sidious warned, with deliberate malice in his tone, "remain on Naboo for the time being." Before Maul could protest, Sidious turned off the holoprojector and returned to his mediation.

Now as he sensed the young Chosen One through the Force, Sidious imagined him clearly just as he appeared. Young Anakin Skywalker was a slave boy of nine years, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He sat in his slave quarters in the town of Mos Espa, constructing a humanoid protocol droid.

Now the imagery changed and Sidious was a much older man, sitting on an unfamiliar throne in that space station that had haunted his mind since the age of fifteen. The same black armored servant was bowing at the foot of his throne as usual. Sidious smiled as he realized that this masked man was indeed the boy Anakin. He'd once feared the image of himself as an old man, consumed and controlled by the dark side. Now he took pleasure in its seductive nature, and thrived as he continued to pursue its knowledge.

Then the scene changed. The armored servant was holding the hooded Sidious off the ground, in the same space station. The aged version of Sidious was screaming as he launched heavy doses of lightning from his fingers and struggled in the embrace of the armored man who carried him.

As Sidious continued to meditate, he saw, to his horror, the mysterious figure deposit him over a wide, hollow shaft and drop him. The future Sidious hollered the whole way down, until he disappeared out of sight.

So, the Apprentice was destined to depose Sidious, he realized as he returned to the present, just like every other Sith Master.

Sidious realized, If I cannot keep the boy under control, I may have to terminate him instead.

So many possibilities lay ahead.

The stolen Imperial Shuttle touched down in the Mos Espa spaceport, causing pilots and bystanders of all species to clear the area. Though the Empire had no presence on such an obscure planet, the entire galaxy knew of the Sith and their fearsome ruler.

However, it was three Jedi and a young girl Queen who exited the shuttle. Master Yoda appeared the same as always, with his small wooden staff. Queen Amidala was armed with a small pistol and wore simple blue robes to avoid recognition. The other two Jedi were both human. The older Jedi was Master Sifo Dyas, a Jedi Council member prior to the siege of Coruscant. His young Padawan was Obi Wan Kenobi, who wore the traditional Padawan braid.

"Travel carefully, we must," Yoda said as they made their way out of the now-vacant spaceport. Though Amidala, Obi Wan, and Sifo Dyas all dressed in an inconspicuous manner, Yoda stood out on his own, seeing as members of his species were near impossible to find, as well as their native homeworld.

In the streets of Mos Espa, various species roamed and different cantinas, dealerships, and moisture vaporators could be found.

"Master Jedi, weneed to find shelter soon," Queen Amidala said, "I don't like the feeling of this place."

"Find a small, cheap dwelling, we will," Yoda replied as he led them down the adobe avenue, "lay low for a small while, we must until the time is right to strike back."

Sifo Dyas stopped in his tracks. "Master Yoda..." he whispered, holding a hand to his forehead.

"What is it, Master?" Obi Wan asked, taking the older Jedi's arm in support.

"I sense a disturbance," Sifo Dyas replied, "the Sith are nearby."

Yoda sighed and looked around, reaching out with the Force. He felt the dark side growing stronger, tightening around them like a noose.

"Perhaps we should leave," Obi Wan suggested, "our ship already draws enough attention as it is."

"Too risky it is, to take off now," countered the ancient master Yoda, "if detect our shuttle, the empire does, they will be able to track us easier."

On the other side of Mos Espa, a large droid carrier landed in the outskirts, immediately releasing a battalion of IG assassin droids. The Sith Infiltrator perched in the sand beside it opened up, and two black robed Sith Lords emerged.

As he and Vanee led the droids towards the city of Mos Espa, Sidious reached out, sensing not only the boy Skywalker, but also the all too familiar presence of Master Yoda and his fellow Jedi.

"This will be a day long remembered," he said to Vanee as they marched into the city. Many aliens and humans that caught sight of the invading Sith and droids began fleeing, screams erupting in the streets. "It will see the conversion of the Chosen One into a Sith Lord, and the end of Master Yoda and the Jedi Order."

As the two Sith men activated their red blades, the droids raised their blasters in harmony.

"Kill anybody on sight," the Emperor commanded the droid army. A second later, the avenue was bursting with blasterfire, the droids rushing after the fleeing civilians, shooting at a rapid rate.

"Come, Vanee," Sidious ordered, "we shall find the Chosen One and bring him back with us." He laughed as slain bodies began to pile in the streets. The droids would leave no bystanders alive.

Young Anakin Skywalker took a dirty rag, standing atop a ladder in the junk shop of his owner, the Toydarian Watto. He'd lived as a slave on Tatooine all his life, along with his mother Shmi. As he cleaned the fan switch, Anakin thought, I know I don't belong here. I'm meant for a different life, one of danger and adventure.

The nine-year-old boy sighed as he continued with his chores. Watto fluttered into the room on his small wings.

"Hurry up boy," the old Toydarian snapped, "you still have to finish the Pod."

"I'm working as fast as I can," Anakin replied dully. His mom had always told him that he was special, and destined for more than a slave's life. Anakin had always taken her words to heart, but at nine years old was starting to doubt that he'd ever leave Tatooine.

All of the sudden, loud shrieks of terror sounded outside the adobe shop. The sound of laserfire grew louder as men, women and children of all species ran and hid from an approaching threat.

"What the..." Watto grumbled, and hovered outside of the shop to see what was happening. Anakin climbed down from the ladder and followed.

When he peeked outside the entrance, a swarm of assassin droids were charging down the street. Watto lay dead on the sand, as well as everyone Anakin could see. As he scanned the street, Anakon's heart began to pound in terror as the shooting droids got closer.

Without another thought, Anakin began sprinting down the avenue, along with the shrinking crowd. A hail of laserfire flew past his head as he ran as fast as he could, panting and sweating in fear and exhaustion.

I have to find Mom, he thought, I have to find Mom. What if she didn't make it, what if she was killed and he was left all alone?

Nearby adobe buildings were being lit on fire as the IG droids shot everything in their paths. Anakin coughed on smoke emerging from a wrecked cantina as he dodged the red lasers.

He didn't dare to look behind him, he just ran, determined to make it home through the smoke and ashes. When he got to his own address, Anakin burst into the doorway and shouted, "Mom! Are you all right!"

There was silence except for the slaughtering going on outside. Anakin locked the door and ran into the kitchen. Nobody was there, and nothing in the house had been damaged at all.

Beginning to panic, Anakin darted frantically into his mother's bedroom. "Mom! Mom?"

He felt himself choking up as tears came to his eyes. No, she could not be dead... if she had died, then the universe was nothing but a monster...

Anakin ran into his own bedroom, where he had been constructing a protocol droid named See Threepio. The droid's parts were dismantled and the body of his mother lay sprawled on Anakin's bed.

"No!" Anakin sobbed, rushing to his mother's body. He turned her over and lay her gently on the adobe floor. Shmi's eyes were closed as if she were in a peaceful sleep, but a trail of blood streamed down from her chest.

Anakin sobbed uncontrollably as he held his mother's still body to him, needing her now more than ever to soothe him. "Mom, please wake up."

It was all in vain. Shmi had already been killed and nothing could bring her back. I could have saved her, Anakin told himself as he wept over her lifeless corpse, I could have stopped her from dying.

His sobbing ceased, though tears still flowed down his young rosy cheeks. He silently vowed to destroy every one of those droids, and anyone else responsible for his mother's murder.

As Anakin stroked his mother's smooth cheek, a deep, dark shiver ran down his spine as he sensed that he was not alone. Anakin slowly turned around, and immediately recoiled, screaming in alarm at the sight before him.

A black cloaked man with a cowl covering most of his face stood at the entrance to Anakin's bedroom. He held in his hand what Anakin knew to be a lightsaber, the weapon of both the conquered Jedi and the Sith that now ruled most of the galaxy.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his tone still tearful, "what are you doing in my home?"

Anakin tried to put on a brave face as he stood over his mother protectively.

"I am a friend, young Anakin," the man replied, "I am here to help you in this time of distress."

Anakin stared and studied the stranger that had entered his home. Just by looking at him, Anakin could tell that the hooded man was untrustworthy, but he wasn't sure what else to think.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice trembling.

Though he maintained a sympathetic mannerism, Sidious was crowing on the inside. This is perfect, he thought, already in a state of hatred and the anger flowing through him. The first time Sidious had killed in cold blood, he hadn't been fully adapted to his inner darkness, but after thirty-two years of being a Sith Lord, causing another being's death was as much a way of life as eating breakfast.

"Have you ever heard of the Force?" he asked the grieving child before him.

Anakin suspiciously backed away, wondering where the man was getting at. "The Jedi use it to fight," he replied, "Its like an energy field. Why are you asking me this, old man?"

Sidious decided enough was enough. He raised his hand, mind probing the boy with the Force. Anakin stared blankly up at him, then fell limp to the adobe floor. Sidious bent down and lifted him up without any strain, and silently carried the unconscious Anakin out of the humble home, back into the streets of massacre.


	21. Desert of Destiny

"Obi Wan, take Queen Amidala back to the ship and get out of here!l" Sifo Dyas shouted as the three Jedi deflected fire from the incoming IG droid units, "contact all Jedi and loyal senators you can, and keep the queen safe!"

"What about you, Master?" Obi Wan asked as he drew fire from an assassin droid. The streets were crowded with fleeing refugees and incoming gunfire.

"Stay here, we will, and investigate this attack," Yoda said over the laser blasts, waving his green saber in all directions, "behind it, the Sith may be."

"What if it's a trap?" Obi Wan hollered as he stood protectively over Queen Amidala, who was likewise shooting back at the droids.

"Listen to me!" Sifo Dyas replied as he cut a nearby droid in half, "take the Queen!"

Obi Wan took Queen Amidala by the hand and pulled her away from the ensuing battle. As they retreated down the Mos Espa alleyway, Obi Wan continued to block the fire with his saber while Amidala kept shooting.

"I don't need you to take my hand!" she shouted as she hit an IG unit in the head.

Yoda and Sifo Dyas held off the droids, innocent people laying dead around them.

"The presence of Emperor Sidious, I sense," Yoda rasped as he began cutting the droids into scrap metal, jumping around the tan colored desert street, the green plasma whirling all over the place.

Through centuries younger, Sifo Dyas struggled to keep up with the ancient Jedi Master as he too battled the former Banking Clan droids.

Yoda grimaced as he sliced open the swarming droids. He sensed the dark presence of Sidious for sure, but he sensed a power far...greater than even the lord of the Sith. Whatever it was, the Jedi needed to get to the bottom of it soon.

As Yoda and Sifo Dyas finished off the nearby droids, the ancient master beckoned for Sifo Dyas to follow, turning down another avenue. Yoda knew that on this planet, at this moment, something was happening, something that would change the course of galactic history. It was no accident that they'd chosen to hide on Tatooine.

As the two Jedi Masters made their way through more droids, corpses and ruins, a figure dressed in black stood in the distance, holding up a red bladed lightsaber. It was an older man, with a bald patch atop his head. Yoda remembered him as Vanee from the Battle of Coruscant.

"Masters, at last we meet again," Vanee said ironically, pointing his blade at them amid the smoking ashes, "this time, we will settle things the way we should have long ago."

Neither Yoda nor Sifo Dyas bothered to return the banter, as too much was at stake. Both Jedi Masters charged at their foe, lightsabers at the ready.

"Deal with this one, I will," Yoda said as he parried at Vanee's knees, "Go find the Dark Lord and the Chosen One."

Sifo Dyas did not argue. He deactivated his saber and ran past Vanee down the street, which was filled with bones, flesh, and scraps

Yoda leapt into the air, striking at Vanee with his green blade. Vanee blocked the attack, then backed up and moved his blade downward. Yoda sprang to the side, then came spiraling back towards his larger opponent.

Vanee jumped up and deflected against Yoda's saber with his own.

As Sifo Dyas ran across the streets of Mos Espa, he reached out and tried to detect the Emperor and his supposed prize. Sifo Dyas turned a corner, deflecting fire from nearby droids, then sprinted down the street towards the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Panting and sweating from the energy and heat, Sifo Dyas stayed focused on his target and ran past the adobe structures until he reached the border.

As he continued to run across the desert, Sifo Dyas began to follow the footsteps leading away from the city into the ruthless, scorching sun. He held his saber hilt in his hand as he sped up, the presence of Sidious serving as a beacon. Sure enough, the cloaked figure of the Dark Lord could be seen in the distance, carting a small shape.

As Sifo Dyas activated his saber, Sidious dropped the small, unconscious boy into the sand and drew his own lightsaber from his robe. Sidious blocked Sifo Dyas' saber attack, then pushed back with his own. The old Sith ruler bared his teeth as he braced for yet another Jedi kill.

Meanwhile, Yoda continued to battle Vanee in Mos Espa, jumping at him from every which way. Vanee was barely able to keep up with the ancient Grand Master, and was forced to retreat backwards. Yoda pressed his attack, lunging at Vanee's legs and striking with maximum force.

As Vanee raised his saber to bring down a killing blow, Yoda pivoted his tiny body to the side, then jumped past Vanee, taking both of his lower legs with his small green lightsaber.

The human Sith Lord groaned as his remains toppled onto the smoky sand. Yoda deactivated his green saber, gave Vanee one last scornful glare, then hurried down the alleyway out of sight.

In the Dune Sea, Sifo Dyas struggled to keep Sidious away from the sleeping boy who lay in the desert. He stepped away from the hooded Sith Lord, then raised his hand, saber facing down. Sidious briefly lifted into the light blue air, then came back down and extended his free hand.

Lightning shot out of Sidious' fingers and struck against Sifo Dyas' blue blade. Sifo Dyas felt his legs aching as he slid backwards from the impact.

"Jedi fool," Sidious taunted as he continued his attack, "You have walked into a trap, and you will finally meet your fate." He had known Sifo Dyas quite well, he'd been a friend of Sidious' old Master Dooku.

"The Sith will be no more," retorted Sifo Dyas, "your rein of oppression will never return."

Above, an Imperial shuttle was descending from the afternoon horizon, approaching the combatants. Obi Wan sat in the cockpit, with Queen Amidala at his side, and the recuperating Master Yoda standing behind them.

"Hurry, we must, if we are to succeed," Yoda stated as the three of them witnessed the duel down below.

Sifo Dyas was holding up well, but clearly Sidious had the advantage.

Sidious halted his onslaught against Sifo Dyas as he looked up at the incoming shuttle. He sensed the presence of Master Yoda, as well as another of his Jedi goons. As the shuttle hovered over the hot sand, the ramp lowered and the Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi stepped out, standing directly over the sand.

"MASTER!" he shouted, "up here!" Sifo Dyas turned away from Darth Sidious and used the Force to levitate the form of Anakin Skywalker. As he sent Anakin through the burning air towards the ramp, a red stick of plasma sprouted through his bowels.

Obi Wan caught the boy in his arms, and screamed, "NO!" Sidious cackled as Sifo Dyas fell limp onto the sand.

"There is no time," Yoda rasped, beckoning Obi Wan back into the shuttle, "leave we must."

Obi Wan cringed in sorrow and felt the tears come to his eyes as he pulled the unconscious Anakin into the shuttle. He took one last look at his fallen mentor as the ramp slid shut.

Yoda took Anakin from Obi Wan's arms and carried him to the ship's sick bay. The shuttle blasted out of Tatooine's atmosphere as Sidious glared at it with rage.

He'd been so close, and once again the Jedi had foiled him. As Sidious stalked slowly back to his Sith Infiltrator, he swore to himself that the longer the Jedi eluded him, the more they would suffer eventually when he finally brought the fist of the dark side onto them.


	22. Supremacy and Survival

Path of a Jedi Knight

A/N I'm sorry, I know I haven't given one in a while. Recap: I know that the battle of Coruscant may have been confusing, it is intended to be ten years after Palpatine joined the Sith and is in command of all Separatist armies. During that time, Plagueis was looking for the secret to immortality, and he passed what he thought he knew on to Palpatine. I intended for most of the Jed on Coruscant to die during the battle, and the survivors to flee. I included my theories about Snoke and Anakin's creation in this story, making Plagueis sort of like Anakin's grandfather and Snoke his father in a way. I intended for twenty years to have now passed since Plagueis' death, and now we are up to the time of Episode I, where Palpatine has ruled as Sith emperor for two decades This is meant to fit in with canon, including Legends elements when they do not interfere with established canon.

When Anakin opened his eyes on the cot, the first thing he saw was the face of an angel. She had a heavenly smile and eyes that reminded him of his mother. In fact, before he could tell how young the woman really was, Anakin thought that his mother Shmi had come back to him

But no, it was this girl who had been watching over him in his sleep. He felt a tug of grief in his heart, but it was replaced quickly by a curiousity about the girl who sat at his bedside.

"Who are you," he asked as he sat up in the cot, "where am I?"

The girl patted Anakin's shoulder and said, "Just relax and take it easy. You can just call me Padme."

Padme, what a beautiful name. Anakin gazed at her curiously and asked, "what happened? Who was that man in my home?"

Padme leaned toward his bedside and said, "You've been rescued from the Sith, I'm a friend of the Jedi Order."

Anakin felt himself perking up immediately. "The Jedi?" He flung off his blanket and tried to stand up from his cot, but Padme held him down. "Where are they?" He'd always admired the legendary survivors of the epic battle that had destroyed the Republic and seen the rise of the Sith Empire. During his life on Tatooine, Anakin had dreamed of seeking the Jedi and joining their adventures to free the galaxy from the evil Sith Lords. He'd felt a personal connection to the fabled order, as if he was destined to be one of them.

So that man, in the cloak, he had been a Sith Lord, and probably killed Anakin's mother too.

His elation was replaced by the same grief he'd felt before, now mixed with vengeance against the empire. They had taken his mother, the only person who loved him.

Before Padme could say more, a tall young man wearing a Jedi robe entered the sick bay, as well as a very short green alien with white specks on his bald wrinkled head.

"Pleased to see you awake, we are," the ancient creature said, "I am Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

Anakin looked from Yoda to the human, who looked like he'd been crying. He glared at Anakin almost accusingly, as if whatever was bothering him had been his fault.

"In safe hands now, you are," Yoda assured him as he stalked over to the cot, "Strong with the Force, you are, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin didn't wonder how the venerable Jedi knew his name. Rather, he asked, "The Force?"

"Potential to be a powerful Jedi, you have," Yoda explained, "Train with us you must, in order to defeat the Sith and the emperor."

Anakin thought about this. If that was indeed a Sith Lord, then he would be difficult foe for him now, but if he became a Jedi, then he may be able to avenge his mother. It was what he'd dreamed of anyway.

"I'm in," he said defiantly.

The younger man looked uneasily between Yoda and Anakin. "Master, I don't know..."

He doesn't trust me, Anakin thought indignantly, well I'll show him!

"Talk to you in private, I will," Yoda chided his human companion. The two Jedi exited the sick bay into the cockpit.

As soon as Obi Wan sat down at the controls, he said angrily, "I don't like this, rushing to recruit a boy we hardly know. He's too old."

Yoda's wise, golden eyes gave the younger Jedi a hard stare, well aware that Obi Wan's judgment was clouded by grief over his Master Sifo Dyas. Obi Wan met his glare and silently apologized, realizing that he was out of line.

"A grave time of need, this is," Mastee Yoda chided, leaning over his wooden staff, "for a reason, Lord Sidious chose the boy. A great asset to the future, young Skywalker is."

"Are you talking about that old prophecy?" Obi Wan questioned, his eyes still bloodshot. "How do we know that it is this...boy?"

"Off the charts, Skywalker's midichlorians are," replied Yoda, looking up intently at Obi Wan, "higher perhaps than my own."

Obi Wan frowned and furrowed his brow. "With all due respect, Master Yoda, if Sidious wanted to train him, then that may be a sign of darkness in his future."

"All the more reason to begin training him now," countered the sage master, "greater concerns, we have at the moment. Managed to contact any Jedi, did you?"

Obi Wan assumed a more professional tone. "Yes Master, Ki Adi Mundi is coming to Naboo from Raxus Prime. He has located Masters Rham Kota and Kit Fisto, and more Jedi should be coming too."

"Good, as many Jedi as possible, we will need," Yoda said, "recapture Naboo we must, and use as headquarters to fight for our Republic."

In Theed Palace, Lord Maul paced anxiously around the wrecked throne room, where the Jedi had broken in and rescued Queen Amidala. He sensed the Jedi returning soon, but that didn't worry him. Without the burden of having to keep the Queen hostage, Maul was certain he could deal with any number of Jedi. What pressed him most at the moment was his Master's punishment for his failure, despite a heavily fortified defense.

Poggle the Lesser entered the damaged chamber, leaning on his wooden cane.

"My lord," he buzzed in Geonosian, "Lord Jerec has arrived."

"Send him in," Maul replied. The bald, eyeless Jerec entered, lightsaber in hand.

Maul unclipped his own king saber and faced the elder Sith Lord cautiously. "What brings you to my garrison, Lord Jerec?"

"The Emperor relieves you of your command post, Lord Maul," Jerec replied neutrally, "he says to return to Coruscant and await him."

Maul snarled in rage. "Surely you can sense the imminent attack of the Jedi rogues! Do you expect me to sit idly when I have the chance to finish them off in a grand battle?"

"They are merely the Dark Lord's orders, Maul," replied Jerec testily, "your petty whining is not my problem, so don't bother."

Maul's anger got the better of him, and with a howl, he activated both blades of his scarlet lightsaber. Jerec raised a hand and lightning sprouted from his gloved hand, crackling against Maul's double ended saber.

"You were never able to control your blind emotions," Jerec teased as he held off the tattooed Zabrak with his lightning, "that's why you couldn't stop a couple of Jedi fugitives from slipping right under your nose."

Maul went ballistic at those words and leapt high towards the round ceiling, then came tumbling down with his left blade facing the floor. As Jerec continued to unleash dark energy at the younger Sith, Maul's saber plunged into his chest.

As the red bar of plasma pierced through Jerec, he gasped and his lightning fizzled out.

"I am going to be the Dark lord," Maul sneered as Jerec weakly knelt on the throne room floor, the blade still poking through his midsection, "while you will only be a faint memory."

He deactivated his blades, leaving a wound in Jerec's chest. The near-human Sith Lord collapsed face first into the stately floor, the life draining from him.

Maul growled at him and turned away. He'd allow the body to stay where it was, and amuse himself by watching Jerec's corpse decay. He had no intention of obeying Sidious any longer. Maul would prove himself worthy of his Master's title after slaying Yoda and his remaining disciples, and have a fateful showdown with Darth Sidious afterwards. He laughed out loud, ignoring the staring Poggle the Lesser who had witnessed the entire confrontation.

Naboo's underground resistance was based in the distant jungles, using a campground to hide from their battle droid pursuers. At the moment, Captain Panaka was leading a squadron of freedom fighters in combat with the advancing Geonosian and Trade Federation droids, in a clearing of the green jungle that was otherwise gushing with flora and fauna. Red laserfire scorched the trees and vines as human soldiers gradually succumbed to the onslaught.

"Don't give up, men!" Panaka commanded as his blue uniformed soldiers continued to fire back at the droids, "let's show these clankers what the Naboo are made of!"

"Blast them!" the droid officer whistled through its vocabulator, to replies of "roger, roger!"

Panaka beckoned for his men to fall back as he began running into the thick vines. His guerrilla troops followed as they kept shooting back at the droids.

Before long, the rebel troopers reached another clearing. To Panaka's dismay, an Imperial shuttle was touching down on the grassland at that moment, the type flown by Sith Lords.

"We're trapped!" exclaimed Typho, Panaka's second in command who happened to be his nephew. The men cautiously held uo their blasters in all directions.

Panaka knew they had no chance now. Yet he prepared to fire at any enemy of his people. He and his army would die doing their duty for Naboo, and they would die without fear. Panaka cringed and prepared to fire as the ramp ominously opened.

Yet the men immediately held their fire when they saw who first exited the shuttle. A green skinned, aged creature wearing homemade robes and leaning on a tiny staff. There was only one being in the galaxy it could be.

"Master Yoda, it's an honor," Panaka said respectfully, bowing his head. Yoda stepped off the ramp, followed by a young human Jedi and a boy of about nine. Finally, a young woman wearing simple civilian clothes stepped out of the shuttle, and there was no mistaking her.

"Your highness," Panaka gasped as his men began to chatter with excitement, "you're safe!"

"Careful timing, we will need," declared Master Yoda, surveying the landscape, "ruthless, the Sith are. On the way, additional Jedi are."

"We are grateful for your support," Queen Padme Amidala said to Yoda.

At that moment, laserfire came from the nearby vines, and droids began emerging from the jungle l. Without any other movement, Yoda raised a clawed hand and sent the scores of incoming battle droids flying back into the shrubbery, clanking into one another as they screamed and explored.

"Tolerate the Sith oppression, we will not," declared the ancient Yoda.

Just then, several triangular shapes appeared in the clouds, and the sound of a starfighter engine grew louder as Jedi ships approached the clearing. Reinforcements had come, intending to win the first of many battles against the New Sith Empire.

A


	23. Two Masters of the Force

Two Masters of the Force

Darth Sidious sat at the controls of his Sith Infiltrator, which remained invisible as it sped across hyperspace bound for Naboo. Master Yoda and his Jedi goons had been annoying him and avoiding his wrath for over thirty years, and even he was growing impatient to see the last of Yoda.

At the moment, Sidious had a very clear vision of the future. He was standing in a nuclear power plant on Naboo, cloak over his body and his lightsaber at his side. Master Yoda's head left a trail of blood, and lay disconnected from his little body. Yes, today would finally see the end of Master Yoda. The chosen one would be in his grasp once again, and he'd be the ultimate tool in finalizing Sidious' control of the galaxy.

Yet Lord Sidious knew that his plan and vision were not flawless. The possibility that Skywalker would betray him and attempt to kill him was almost certain, especially because of Sidious' recurring vision of the armored stranger. Yet he told himself to stay in the present, and focus on his objective of destroying Yoda.

Around the Jedi, queen, and freedom fighters, the Jedi starfighters began landing on the grass by the shuttle. Master Ki Adi Mundi immediately exited his cockpit, followed by Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Quinlan Vos, Jorrus C'Aboath and serveral others. They each exchanged brief, warm greetings with both Obi Wan and Yoda, and many eyed Anakin curiously. The boy subtly moved behind the protection of Padme's frame, uncomfortable with the glances.

"Proud to help the Naboo, the Jedi are," Yoda declared, "defeat the Sith we will, and free the rest of the galaxy."

"We have always supported the Jedi order," Panaka replied gratefully, "we could use your help against the droids."

"Do you have any more fighters?" Padme asked him, looking around at the small number of men present, "the Sith have a large droid army, and many more amongst themselves.."

Panaka looked grim, knowing full well the reality of the situation. "We have about five hundred more soldiers at camp," he said, "I've also been able to make an alliance with the local Gungans. Boss Nass is willing to help us get rid of the Empire."

"We can only hope that it will be enough," Queen Amidala said resolutely.

Darth Maul stood alone in the palace hangar, watching anxiously as his Master's Sith Infiltrator appeared in the blue heaven above. He knew that Sidious never tolerated failure, but he could not determine through the Force exactly what his master was thinking at present. The zabrak Sith Lord knelt as the _Sith Infiltrator_ docked onto the landing platform. The ramp slid open and the cowered Sidious immediately stepped out, followed by Xanatos and two masked, red robed bodyguards carrying pikes.

"Master, the Jedi have returned to Naboo with the Queen," Maul reported, hoping to stay on Sidious' good side, "our scouts have detected them planning an attack on our capital."

Sidious slowly walked past Maul without breaking stride. "Go to the front lines and command the droid army," he said neutrally, his thoughts elsewhere, "I shall await Master Yoda here."

"As you wish, my master."

The Gungan army was stationed at the top of the grassy hill as the battle droids marched slowly upwards. The Jedi and guerrilla fighters arrived on foot, led by Queen Amidala.

"Queen Amidala," Captain Tarpals said upon their arrival, "issa honor to fight with yousa."

From next to Obi Wan, Anakin gasped and gaped at Padme as he realized the truth about her. So padme was a queen, and this was her planet. Anakin suddenly felt foolish for thinking he was worthy of her.

"I'm glad the Gungans and the Naboo could resolve our differences for the sake of our common goals," Amidala replied regally.

"Young Skywalker, behind the ranks, you will stay," Yoda said to the youth, "find cover once we penetrate the palace defenses."

Anakin looked away and scowled at being ordered around.

Obi Wan sensed the boy's resentment and glared at him.

Padme looked briefly at Anakin, then turned back to Captain Tarpals.

In the distance, the droids raised their weapons as they prepared to fire. The gungans and Naboo began charging down the hill, along with the Jedi.

Sidious stood in the hangar, anticipating the Jedi's next move. He could sense the presence of his and Plagueis' creation, now filled with a vengeance that would surely lead him to the dark side the way it once had for Sheev Palpatine.

The presence of Yoda grew stronger as the sound of artillery fire grew louder. Sidious could sense that the resistance was making headway against his droid forces.

Emperor Sidious wasn't worried however, he cared nothing about the tools he had used over the years to achieve his goals, and that included his Sith apprentices. Maul would meet his end in the battlefield, and the Jedi order would be decaptiated by sunset. Sure enough, before long Sidious was approached by Poggle the Lesser, who was accompanied by two security droids.

"Your highness," Poggle chirped in his native language, "Master Yoda has entered the palace. Our scouts were unable to stop them."

"I will take care of Yoda myself," Sidious snarled, "concentrate all units on the battlefield."

He reached into his black cloak as Poggle hovered away and drew his cold metal lightsaber hilt. As he had many times before, Sidious relished the feel of the weapon in his hand, fondling it with pleasure. He then removed his cloak and let it fall onto the hangar floor.

Sidious' hair was now totally gray, and his face was more haggard than ever. His yellow eyes stared at the small figure slowly moving towards him from the south entrance. The all too familiar presence was about to be eliminated permanently.

"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise," Sidious called out to the ancient master with the charisma of a politican, "What brings you to my humble sanctuary?"

Yoda glowered back with his gold eyes and drew his tiny lightsaber, immediately activating its green plama.

"At an end, your rule is," rasped Yoda as he kept approaching the tall human before him, "and not short enough it was."

Sidious now assumed an expression of open disgust. "You will not stop me." He then raised his left hand and summoned a heavy voltage of lightning. Yoda raised the green rod to catch it, but the strength of Sidious' dark energy sent him tumbling backwards against the hangar floor. Sidious flicked his red blade on, then went in for the kill. Yoda recovered fast and leapt like a green blur towards Sidious.

Sidious came down fast with his blade, meeting Yoda's in an attack that sent sparks flying all around the hangar. As the battle continued in the streets of Theed, the two masters danced around one another, anticipating the other's next move.

After several minutes of impasse, Lord Sidious decided he'd have a better chance with the high ground, and began sprinting, lightsaber still activated in hand, towards the secret door leading to the nuclear reactor. Just as Sidious reached the entrance to the reactor, Yoda seemingly apparated in front of his, green lightsaber pointing up.

"If so powerful are you, why leave?" taunted the aged Jedi Master.

Deflecting Yoda's blade from below, Sidious closed his eyes, using the Force to summon a maelstorm. He absorbed all the available energy, then let it all out with a blast. The doorway, the wall and Yoda all flew across the chamber and landed on a bridge overlooking the deep, wide power plant with several nuclear generators activated down the shaft. Once again, the ancient Yoda returned to his feet and was ready as Sidious sprang at him with his saber waving wildly in the air.

The red plasma bar clashed again with the green as Yoda and Sidious made their way across the bridge towards an overlooking platform. To his rage and frustration, Darth Sidious felt himself expending energy and tiring as he battled the Grand Master.

Despite his extreme age, Yoda was still going strong.

"Grown old, you have," Yoda snarled as he tried to drive Sidious' long red lightsaber away with his own, "Beginning to slow down, you are."

Sidious knew that as he had many times over the decades, Yoda was trying to draw out his inner anger. Nonetheless, the Dark lord increased the vigor of his technique, and brought his blade down hard.

Yoda leapt upward in a blur, and landed on the platform above. Sidious Force jumped after him, twirling his saber in his hands. As soon as he landed, Sidious unleashed a dosage of Force energy at the miniature Jedi Master. Wrinkling his wizened face, Yoda dropped his short blade to the bridge and raised both his hands to defend against the onslaught.

Sidious tapped into his deepest and darkest demons as he pressed his attack. He could feel the venerable Master weakening from the intensity. He laughed gleefully, his face lit by the energy bouncing between him and the ever determined master Yoda.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi," Sidious cackled as he recalled his last encounter with Yoda, twenty years before on Coruscant. "Even you."

And then Sidious found himself lifting helplessly into the air, and crashing back down onto the platform below. He grunted as a sharp ache ran through his back and Yoda landed gracefully in front of him.

"Much to learn, you still have," the old Master replied scornfully, his green blade wavering.

Sidious roared in hatred and regained his footing, lashing out aggressively with his saber. Yoda backed away as he returned Sidious' every strike, with increasing difficulty.

As the duel reached a head, a loud, enraged high pitched voice sounded from behind Sidious. "MURDERER!"

Yoda broke away from the duel and frowned at something behind Sidious. The Dark lord did not bother to turn around, he knew exactly who it was.

"Skywalker, this is no place..." Yoda began feebly.

It's now or never, Sidious realized. Before Yoda could say more, he brought down his red blade of hell onto the ancient Jedi. Yoda jumped out of the way, but groaned and toppled as Sidious' saber cut through his sleeved arm. Sidious grinned and swung his lightsaber again. The blade moved cleanly through Master Yoda's neck, and the ancient creature let out a final sigh as his aged green head rolled to the side.

Sidious smiled at his beautiful achievement, he had now truly achieved his lifelong ambition. Yoda was no more, and the Jedi order was truly doomed. Saber still activated, Sidious turned to face young Skywalker, who was staring daggers at Sidious, revenge clearly the first thing on his mind.

Anakin was not alone, Queen Amidala stood protectively in front of him, aiming her blaster cautiously at the Sith Lord before her.

"How touching," Sidious mocked, taking in the scene with amusement, "a royal queen risking her life for a peasant boy. It is truly fascinating what miracles the Force can bring us."

"You killed my mother," the boy stammered, trembling with pure rage and speaking with a tone unusually violent for his age.

"Indeed, I did," Sidious replied carelessly, "and I suppose you want to kill me in revenge."

He waved his lightsaber goadingly back and forth.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me first," Queen Amidala said bravely. She knew she stood no chance against Lord Sidious, but she felt responsible for this boy whom she'd come to care for greatly.

"Fortunately, we have all the time we need," Sidious said, not taking his eyes off the pair. "Queen Amidala, perhaps you would like to demonstrate what happens to those who dare oppose the Sith." And he stepped towards the girl with his saber held vertically.

That was enough for Anakin. "You don't touch her!" he screamed, his face as red as Sidious lightsaber blade.

Using all of his might, Anakin impulsively reached forward, summoning Yoda's still activated lightsaber into his hand.

Both Padme and Sidious were taken by surprise. Sidious backed away from the lightsaber wielding boy as the Queen shouted, "Anakin no!"

Sidious raised a gnarled hand and used the Force to lift up both the slave boy and the young queen. Enough delays, it was time to teach the insolent children a lesson.

"I hoped to make an apprentice out of you, Skywalker," he said with false disappointment, "but you are proving to be nothing but an annoyance."

Being as concentrated on his opponents as he was, Sidious had failed to sense the progress of the battle outside, and was taken by surprise as a hail of red laserfire came his way. Sidious was forced to release his captives and deflect the incoming bolts.

Jedis Obi Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti were charging into the room, followed by about three dozen Naboo soldiers and primitive Gungans. Sidious growled in anger as he realized just how overconfident he'd been, and how he'd underestimated his foes.

If Sidious had learned anything in fifty years of using the Force, it was that the best strategy in the end was to live to fight another day. He'd exterminated Master Yoda and the handful remaining Jedi would follow. As the two Jedi prepared to duel Sidious amid the heavy blasterfire, the de facto ruler of the galaxy leapt back onto the high platform and summoned the highest possible speed.

As Sidious sprinted out of sight towards his hidden escape pod, he vowed to destroy the Chosen One, rather than risk Skywalker's powers eclipsing his own.

Sidious was perhaps most patient man in the galaxy, but even he had his limits.


	24. A New Hero Rises

Galactic Civil War

22 BBY

A/N

After the siege of Naboo, the green world had become the de facto capital of the Republic, with a Senate composed of liberated Republic systems. The second and current chancellor was Bail Organa from the world of Alderaan.

The Jedi Order was likewise based on Naboo, with only a few new recruits since the reestablishment of the Old Republic. Over the course of the war to free Coruscant from the Sith, the Jedi Knights and their Padawans had embarked on various missions to Empire-controlled systems in order to free them.

On the forested Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi fought along side his Padawan and best friend of ten years, Anakin Skywalker. The Master-Padawans team were on their sixth mission together, after years of training on Naboo. Anakin was a natural in battle, Obi Wan observed as the two of them deflected blasterfire from battle droids on the beach of Kashyyyk, along side Wookiee warriors. Ever since he had begun training all those years ago, Anakin had been anxious to go out into combat.

Though he'd encouraged Anakin's rapid progress with his Jedi skills, Obi Wan had always known that Anakin was motivated in part by a desire for vengeance. The Sith Emperor Darth Sidious was responsible for the death of Anakin's mother, and had nearly killed Anakin himself on Naboo long ago. He rarely talked about it, but Obi Wan had come to realize that Anakin's every sparring victory, every droid that fell to his blade, every rock he lifted with the Force, was ultimately fueled by a Jedi's most restricted emotions.

Nonetheless, Anakin had proven loyal to Obi Wan and the Jedi time and again, and this battle on Kashyyyk was no exception.

"Master, the Imperial headquarters are right ahead!" Anakin shouted as he impaled a nearby Super Battle Droid with his lightsaber.

"You've become quite attuned, my young Padawan!" Obi Wan remarked as he too deflected fire from the silver colored machines. The environment of the beach was intense with the heat of battle. Wookiees and droids lay dead on the sand, in the ocean, and in the worshyyr forest adjacent to the coast. The Wookiee General Tarfull let out a loud roar as he beckoned his heavily armed forces forward through the ranks of droids.

"This seems like Ventress' kind of trap!" Anakin said as he Force pushed five battle droids backwards, "she's waiting to take us personally."

"Focus on the now, Anakin," Obi Wan reminded him, though he too could sense the presence of the female Dathomirian Sith Apprentice whom he'd encountered a few times before. "We'll worry about Ventress if we see her."

"Yes Master," grumbled Anakin as he sliced two approaching droids in a Djem So saber attack.

Ahead lay a large durasteel garrison guarded by an old Trade Federation droid carrier, which was slowly plowing its way towards the Wookiee army.

"Brace yourselves!" Obi Wan shouted to the Wookiees as the droid carrier prepared to fire. Anakin, Obi Wan, and the Wookiees sprinted out of the way as a large, bulky laser fired from the cannon and made a small crater in the sand. Anakin felt himself flying forward from the impact and landed in his stomach with a grunt.

The nineteen-year-old Padawan clutched his cold metal saber as he stood up disoriented. Nearby, Obi Wan was sprawled on the ground, amid the Wookiee's crossfire. His activated lightsaber lay about fifteen meters away as the droid carrier drew nearer.

"No!" Anakin yelled, immediately fearing the worst. His heart thumped in his chest as he ran towards his fallen Master, who sensed was still alive.

Obi Wan was merely dazed from the blast, though he found himself unable to get up on his own.

Anakin deflected a shot from a nearby droid, then reached for Obi Wan's hand. The now bearded Jedi knight seized his padawan's hand and Anakin grunted as he pulled Obi Wan to his feet with all his willpower.

"Always got your back, Master," Anakin said causally as Obi Wan used the Force to summon his blade.

"That was... an embarrassing fall," Obi Wan remarked lightheartedly, "now if we could get back into the battle..."

The two of them rejoined the Wookiees as they began shooting their bowcasters at the incoming droid carrier, which was preparing to launch another laser as it took heavy fire from the Wookiees.

Analyzing the artillery vehicle, Anakin turned to his Master as he continued to deflect blasterfire and shouted, "You handle this droid carrier, I'm going after Ventress!"

As he sprinted past the Wookiees and droids at an accelerated speed, Obi Wan grumbled, "I hate it when he does that." He'd have to deal with the carrier alone. He charged the heavy vehicle and as he approached it, Force jumped onto the cannon,wrapping an arm around it as he clenched his saber with his other hand. Below him, Tarfull led the Wookiee soldiers forwards as they made their way to the garrison.

At the infrastructure's ajar entrance, Anakin was greeted by a host of IG assassin droids, as well as a dual lightsaber wielding Dathomirian woman with a shaved head and the yellow eye pupils of a Sith Lord.

"Anakin Skywalker," Ventress sneered, holding her red blades in an X, "my master has told me so much about you. You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you."

Anakin held up his blue bladed weapon with both hands, assuming a combat stance.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ventress," he growled, trying to convince himself.

"The Force tells me otherwise," teased Ventress, talking over the artillery shells and blasterfire in the background. Several Wookiee warriors roared as they were felled by the droid army.

It's go time, Anakin thought. He lunged forward, cutting through two Banking Clan droids with a swift stroke. The rest immediately began shooting at him. Anakin backed up several steps as he deflected their fire, squarely hitting each of his assiliants where they stood. One by one, the so called elite imperial droids crumpled to the ground in smoking ruin.

"That the best you got?" Anakin challenged Ventress, pointing his saber at her. She shrieked in fury and rushed at him. Anakin held his saber horizontally in front of his chest and met both of her blades as she tried to strike him down.

Anakin's arms shook with strain as Ventress pushed him back with her twin sabers. Anakin Force-leapt over her towards the garrison's entrance. He was ready to put his training from Obi Wan into good use.

As Ventress chased him into the bleak, metal barracks, Anakin felt increasing confident in himself.

I'll make Padme proud, he told himself as he turned around to confront Asajj Ventress. He'd stayed close to the Queen-turned Senator of Naboo since he'd stayed on the planet with the Jedi. The more time he spent with her, the more he sensed that she returned his affection. Yet Padme Amidala took pride in her duties as a Republic Senator, and vowed to put her career before any personal desires...

Ventress smiled triumphantly as she sensed Anakin's thoughts.

"Your mind," she whispered as they crossed blades once again, "it dwells on one you love."

No, Anakin willed himself mute, don't go there. He could not allow anyone to discover his secret feelings.

Ventress pried harder. "Ahh yes, Senator Amidala of Naboo. You have long pined for her love. You are...afraid."

Anakin felt his fury energize as he lashed out harder, now forcing Ventress on the defensive. How dare she threaten Padme, he'd tear apart anyone that touched her.

Ventress pivoted to the side, forcing Anakin to do the same. As she retreated down the ominous hallway, a squad of IG droids emerged from the control room.

Anakin stood ground and braced himself. As the tall cylinder headed droids shot at him, he jumped into the air, and dove through the droids, cutting them down as he landed on his feet in the dark control center.

Ventress laughed as her red sabers lit up the pitch black room. Anakin roared in hatred and felt himself consumed with rage as he ran at her with his blade. Red and blue clashed in the blackness of the control room, as Anakin felt himself growing stronger with every strike and parry. He could feel Ventress tiring, though she refused to allow her fear to show.

"Ahh, of course," Ventress resumed her taunting of Anakin as the sparks from their blades flew across the dark room, "Your heart is filled with revenge. You are haunted by the death of your mother."

Anakin screamed in a way that did not sound like himself and moved his blade upward. He brought it down swiftly. Ventress gasped and shrieked as the rod of plasma sliced through her right wrist. Both hand and blade fell onto the floor, and Ventress seethed with anger as she felt the pain of Anakin's attack.

The young Padawan felt grimly satisfied as Ventress lunged at him with her remaining hand and blade. He leaned down low, and came up with his lightsaber, cutting Ventress at the elbow. She screamed in agony as Anakin caught her activated saber in midair. He kicked her in the stomach and Ventress was forced to her knees.

Anakin stood with both red and blue blades to Ventress' throat, the monster in his eyes stating into her soul. His first lightsaber duel and he'd triumphed without any difficulty. Sidious didn't stand a chance.

Ventress' eyes betrayed her fear of death as she gazed back up at her conqueror. She knew better than to beg for her life, so instead she said, "Your journey to the dark side is nearly complete." Ventress tried to sound intimidating, but her voice quivered in poorly disguised terror. Anakin bared his teeth, and without considering her comment, uncrossed the blades of fire and ice. Ventress' body and head crashed loudly to the sleek floor.

Obi Wan's going to be impressed, Anakin thought as he began to cut through the facility's controls with his saber. All droid units on Kashyyyk would now be shut down and the mission would be a success. Yet Anakin knew he would not be satisfied until his lightsaber went through the man who had haunted his dreams since he was nine. The hooded Emperor, who had stood before him shortly after his mother died, over her body. The man who had put Anakin to sleep with a wave of the hand and tried to kidnap him. The man whom he'd faced many years ago on Naboo, and had failed to take vengeance on for his mother.

Once the controls were all destroyed, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt. He jogged past the droid remains down the corridor, and hastily exited the garrison. The droids were all deactivated, and the Wookiees were cheering and firing their weapons into the cloudy fog.

The droid carrier lay wrecked in the sand, and a single human figure emerged from it, looking worse for wear. Anakin grinned, allowing his dark emotions to leave him for the time being.

"Master, we've done it again," he said lightly, running to Obi Wan's side. Obi Wan smiled back and clapped Anakin on the shoulder.

"I take it Ventress was no problem for you," Obi Wan replied in good fun. He sensed the inner struggles of his young friend and student, but knew that now was not the time to address them.

"I'm more worried about you Master," Anakin said, clipping his lightsaber to his belt, "those little clankers can be a handful."

Obi Wan chucked and said in a more serious manner, "We'd best make our way back to headquarters and contact the Jedi Council. With yet another victory under your belt, I wouldn't be surprised if you were knighted today."

Anakin's grin faded as he tried to hide his longing. For years, he'd felt repressed by the Jedi Council, especially as his Force and lightsaber abilities surpassed those of many Jedi Masters.

Up in the Imperial bulk cruiser _Malevolence,_ Nightsister clan mother Baritha stood in the command center, addressing a large blue hologram of the cloaked Darth Sidious.

"My lord, Asajj Ventress has been slain by Anakin Skywalker on Kashyyyk. The Jedi have freed the system and deactivated our droid forces." Baritha exuded a grim aura, and clearly was mourning the loss of her clan daughter Ventress.

She doesn't understand the grand scheme of things, Sidious thought, every casualty on our side serves a greater purpose, and every death is worth the cost.

"Her death was a necessary loss," the Dark Lord assured her with false gentleness, "The chosen one has passed his first test. Soon the Jedi order will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us."

Baritha looked up at Sidious' hooded face and scowled. He, like his master Plagueis before him, was using her and her clan as pawns in the Sith game. The Nightsisters were cannon fodder to Sidious, and perhaps this was the last straw for her.

"I care nothing about your power struggle, Sidious," the tattooed Baritha snarled, "your war against the Jedi has cost too many Dathomirian lives. My clan will cooperate with you no further."

Sidious glared at her holographic image from under his hood. He'd always known that it would come to this eventually, and at this point, with Anakin Skywalker heading down the path of the Sith, he had no further use for Baritha.

"If you intend to break our alliance," he replied with cold fury, "you and your brethren will be exterminated."

The Nightsister leader stared back at him through the transmission with defiance. "We are prepared to fight to the death."

"So be it," Sidious snarled, "I look forward to executing you personally." With a wave of his hand he terminated the connection and merely sat on his throne in the ruined Jedi Temple. His only company at present were two of his red robed guards.

"Come," he said to the silent, anonymous bodyguards, "we must make haste. We are going to Dathomir to destroy those traitorous Nightsisters."


	25. Schism of Darkness

Dathomir System

The _Malvolence_ had been hijacked by Baritha's warriors and now orbited the red-clouded, swampy world of Dathomir. The droids were all scrap metal and Mother Baritha stood on the command bridge overlooking her homework as eight of her elite warriors stood behind her.

"My children, we have returned home," she declared, "We will have nothing further to do with that...monster." She knew that ordinary beings would consider the Nightsisters to lack morals themselves, but Sidious was a whole new level of evil.

"Mother, what of Sidious' threat to attack us?" asked Sister Talia nervously, "he is never one to bluff."

"We shall gather our remaining forces for a defense," Baritha said as the _Malevolence_ drew closer to Dathomir's atmosphere, "we have the advantage in our own domain."

Sidious needed no additional support, he could not afford to divert any forces from the war effort. Rather, he'd act single handedly against Baritha's clan, he felt confident that even the entire warrior army stood no chance against his strength in the dark side. He'd conquered Masters Yoda, Dooku and Jinn, among many others. He'd killed the supposedly all powerful Darth Plagueis, and had learned to master life and death.

The cloaked ruler of the Sith Empire gazed at the red colored planet through the viewport of his _Sith Infiltrator._ Sidious took a moment to reflect on how far he'd come. He had been raised to never know love or caring, and he'd taught himself from a young age that greater power was worth the cost of interpersonal relationships. He'd sensed his destiny with the dark side early on, and eventually saw the true path to enlightenment, through the Sith Lords. His defining moment had been on his homeworld, when he'd confronted the family that had abandoned him.

Sidious had never regretted the choice he'd made so many years ago, when he'd slain the mother whose love he had unknowingly craved, and with her, his last restraint from the power that called to him. Nor had he stopped to ponder how his life may have been different if he'd chosen to lay down his lightsaber and talk it out with his family.

As the _Infiltrator_ entered Dathimir's humid atmosphere, Sidious closed his eyes in anticipation. He took an animalistic pleasure from unleashing his Force powers on the masses of inferior beings. He needed no army, he was a storm in his own right. Sidious used the Force to navigate his shuttle down toward the marshes, where the primitively Nightsister dwellings were established. He saw several tiny looking warriors preparing for battle, trained rancors being sent to hunt for the intruder.

Sidious smiled to himself as he prepared to land his shuttle in the marsh. As the engine went off, he stood and beckoned for his red guards to follow. Silently they obeyed, and Darth Sidious used the Force to open the ramp to his ship.

He stepped out into the hostile environment, followed by his guards. Sidious said nothing as he began hiking through the swampland towards the Nightsister village. His ankles and black robe were tainted with the filthy marsh, but Darth Sidious ignored the minor annoyance.

Through the fog, Sidious could make out two rancors mounted by horned Zabrak Nightbrothera similar to the late Darth Maul. He'd sensed them in the Force much earlier, however.

"Take one step closer and you're a dead man," one of the Nightbrother soldiers warned. The rancors screeched in harmony, echoing through the swampland.

Sidious laughed and raised his hands. "Your feeble interpretation of the dark side is inferior to the Order of the Sith Lords." With that, he summoned a heavy dosage of violet colored lightning and hurled it at the rancors. The beasts screamed as the dark energy hit them and charged. The rancors were slowed down by the lightning that weakened them, despite their vastness. Sidious sent out another bolt from his fingertips, and the left rancor collapsed onto the black sand, unable to go any farther. The rider fell off and tumbled into the pool of swamp. Sidious held off the other rancor with his lightning, laughing as his foes failed to reach him. The second rancor toppled onto the first rancor's Zabrak rider, crushing him and sending his skin and bones flying across the foggy wasteland. The rancors and surviving Zabrak all tried to stand, but Sidious refused to relent.

He continued his lightning attack with glee, watching his victims suffer and die. Once he sensed that the rancors and Zabraks were dead, Sidious walked past the gory pile of remains, followed by the red guards.

Sidious was picking up on a strong dark side presence as he got nearer to Baritha's village. He was not so delusional that he believed that he would meet no challenge, he merely knew that he would overcome the obstacle that was the Nightsister warriors.

In the distance, Sidious could make out the ignition of several red lightsabers in the distance. Four decades with the Sith had prepared him for this moment, and it was only a rehearsal for the brutal massacre he would deal onto the Jedi and the supposedly reestablished Old Republic.

A woman's voice called out, "Prepare to die, Darth Sidious!"

That old joke was getting old now. Sidious wasted no time, and hurled a large bolt of lightning at the group of warriors ahead. The Nightsisters and Nightbrothers charged, lightsabers glowing red in the swampy fog.

"Brace yourselves," Sidious said quietly to his elite guards as he held off his antagonists with dark side energy. A male Zabrak wielding a double bladed weapon broke free of the lightning and swung at Sidious. The Dark lord leapt backward as his concentration broke and his lightning fizzled. Sidious quickly drew two identical sabers from his cloak and activated their red blades. As the large bulky warrior prepared to cut him down, Sidious plunged both red blades into the man's midsection.

He looked his victim in the eyes and laughed as the Nightbrother halted in his tracks, dropped his weapon and died right where he stood. Sidious then pulled his blades out of the man's body and sprang forward to face his next attacker, a robed Nightsister solider.

The tattooed woman held a lightsaber in one hand and in the other she carried a vibroblade. Sidious lunged at her before she could do anything and severed both her arms with a quick stroke. He beheaded her quickly for good measure, then pivoted to face the two male warriors approaching him.

Sidious snarled as he deflected both men's attacks with his lightsabers, then he ducked forward and came up, flicking his wrists wildly. His left saber cut through the first Zabrak's leg, while his right blade tore off the second warrior's shoulder. Leaving a trail of dismembered, dying corpses in his wake, Sidious proceeded without fear or hesitation towards the remaining warriors present. He didn't even feel a little worn out.

As the next armored Zabrak struck at Sidious, he leapt upward, then somersaulted in midair, decapitating the man as he flew past him. He landed in between two women and impaled them both with his blades as they lunged at him.

His anonymous red guards silently followed, not taking any course of action unless instructed by their master.

"This is only the beginning," Sidious stated, "I will not rest until the entire village is a pile of flesh and bones."

Sidious proceeded forward through the village. More warriors emerged from the fog, wielding battle axes and vibroblades. As the group of seven charged the dark lord, Sidious cut down each of them as they approached. The sight of dying enemies and the act of killing weaker beings had become a way of life for Darth Sidious, and it was as easy as eating and breathing.

Sidious proceeded to the nearest straw hut. Inside, a group of small Dathomirian children were cowering in fear of the hooded man about to slaughter them.

"Children, you will now be spared from a lifetime of mediocrity," Sidious sneered. As the helpless children screamed, Sidious sliced them all to pieces with his lightsabers, cackling with pleasure. The novelty of exercising his powers on the mindless populace had not worn off since his first kills on Naboo at the age of eighteen.

Sidious slipped out of the hut to find his red guards laying in the swampland in a pool of blood. Four rancors, goaded on by a Zabrak rancher, loomed over the corpses and were now eyeing Sidious hungrily.

"Tear him apart," the rancher ordered his cattle. The rancors simultaneously roared, echoing through the village, and thundered towards the seemingly helpless old man. Sidious dropped his sabers and unleashed a torrent of lightning on the rancors, using all the energy he could muster. The largest rancor was only just out of arms reach when it toppled over with a ground shaking thud, weakened by the dark side energy.

"Unlimited power!" Sidious crowed as he slowly tortured all four beasts with his lightning. The massive rancors thrashed around on the ground and finally were still. Sidious then reached out towards the stunned rancher, seized him by the throat with the Force, and hurled the choking Nightbrother into the distance.

Sidious prepared to summon his lightsabers back into his hands, but a sharp point touched his spine and he felt his muscles go limp.

Taken by surprise, Sidious felt himself fall towards the ground, but several pairs of strong hands caught him and held him in place.

Several additional warrirors had appeared behind him, and snuck up on him during the fight with the rancors. A red bar of energy sprang to life by his neck.

A Nightsister lieutenant stepped in front of Sidious triumphantly and said, "I believe you were looking for this, my _Emperor._ Mother Baritha will want to execute you herself."

The Nightbrother warriors began to drag Sidious through the mud, while the Nightsister lieutenant held up his lightsabers. Sidious thrashed angrily, having never been in this humiliating position before.

"You scum will pay for this treachery," he snarled, feeling desperation for the first time in many decades. For once, his opponents had the upper hand, and it was the worst thing imaginable.


	26. A Future in Motion

Dathomir, Nightsister Village

The muscular men carrying Sidious stopped outside a large, towering hut made of bricks. Inside, Mother Baritha stood next to a boiling cauldron, leering at the Sith prisoner. Slowly, Sidious felt his strength slowly returning as the sight of Baritha enraged him.

"Ah, the Supreme Emperor of the Universe," Baritha mocked, walking slowly towards the cloaked Sith Lord. Sidious had to summon all the restraint possible in order to maintain an emotionless aura in the Force.

"You shall soon pay for your desertion," Sidious said in an even voice.

Baritha drew a dagger from her scarlet cloak and held it to Sidious' neck. She seized his hood of mystery and yanked it down, revealing a deformed, haggard face, serpentlike yellow eyes and thinning gray hair.

"I remember when you were but a boy of eighteen," she whispered, as she grabbed him by the shoulder and brandished the dagger to his hideously scarred face, "now look at you, a tired, defeated, weak old man."

Sidious' facial muscles remained still, but his insides were a volcano of fury. The more she and her underlings disrespected him, the more torture they'd endure later. Sidious smiled, allowing himself that satisfaction.

As Baritha moved the blade towards his eye, Sidious reached out with the Force, and it dropped from her white hand.

Baritha shrieked as the dagger pierced her foot. Sidious summoned a maelstorm and sent the Dathormirians and the hut flying in all directions. He saw the lieutenant who had confiscated his sabers, and summoned both weapons to him.

As she tried to stand, Sidious lunged at her, cutting her legs off, then her head. He proceeded to the male Zabrak who was rushing him with an axe. Feeling a burst of triumph and renewed youth that he hadn't in many years, Sidious laughed uncontrollably as he sliced in half first the battle axe, then the tattooed Nightbrother.

"You can never begin to imagine the power of the Sith," he taunted as he stabbed the next Nightbrother in the chest with one saber, and deflected an axe blow with the other blade. The axe broke in two and Sidious sliced the Nightbrother through the spine . He proceeded to Mother Baritha, who stood waiting for him through the smoke. Green mist was emitting from her fingers as she put her magic into effect.

All around Sidious, armed Nightsister warriors materialized, but he knew they were illusions. That trick was older than the twin suns on Tatooine.

He stepped savoringly towards Baritha, snickering with satisfaction.

"You will now find out what happens to those who cross Darth Sidious," he said plainly.

Baritha shouted, "Die, Sith scum!" as she unleashed a torrent of emerald colored energy at Sidious. The most powerful dark lord of all time dropped one of his lightsabers, raised his hand, and easily absorbed it. Baritha's eyes widened, and she rushed at her foe.

Sidious was waiting for her, blade extended. As Baritha prepared to release a deadly burst of dark magic, Sidious slashed his blade through her torso.

Baritha was silent as her spells fizzled out, and she staggered backwards. She was mortally wounded and she knew it. Sidious grinned with immense pleasure, having been worried that her death would be too fast.

He had to admit that Baritha was a worthy opponent, but that made her suffering all the more rewarding. Of course, the entire Dathomirian clan was only a warm up next to Anakin Skywalker.

As her bones failed her, Baritha fell to her knees, the dying process prolonged by Sidious' dark side powers. He was allowing her midichorians to slowly break down, not wasting a single moment.,

"You... are a slave to... the dark side..." Baritha gasped, trying to undermine her conqueror in any was possible, "It will destroy you... in the end..."

Sidious at last allowed her to die, and Mother Baritha expired, laying still in the swampy marsh.

He deactivated both lightsabers and placed them back into his robe.

Sidious silently walked back towards his _Infiltrator_ several kilometers from the village, now brought to ruin by his extreme strength in the Force. He was pleased with his victory, and it had been enjoyable to take an break from running a galaxy and commanding a military. But now, he had to get back to the war, and the defeat of the Jedi.

As he made his way through the swamp, Sidious tried to push Baritha's last words out of his mind, but he could not. As his frustration returned, Sidious again foresaw the armored man throwing him down an empty shaft, having been free of that vision for ten years now.

Plagueis had been so consumed by his quest for greater power that he had not seen his own end, nor had any of his predecessors.

Was Sidious too, doomed to that fate, especially if he took the Chosen one as his Apprentice? Darth Sidious had slain Master Yoda, Darth Plagueis, and many others. Whether Anakin was destined to take his place as Dark Lord or not, Sidious could at least sense that the inevitable climatic moment would come soon.


	27. Conquest of the Jedi, Continued

A/N- I considered including Ahsoka Tano in this chapter, but I decided that too much was going on. I know this story seems a bit dragged on, but I promise it will soon come to a satisfying conclusion. Enjoy

19 BBY

Coruscant's orbit

Anakin had come a long way from the angry, vengeful slave boy he'd been when the Jedi had rescued him on Tatooine many years earlier, he reflected as he flew his starfighter alongside his former Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. In the droid socket, his trusty astromech droid, Artoo Deetoo, whistled in warning as a Trade Federation droid fighter approached at eleven o clock.

"I see him, Artoo, I see him," Anakin said as he pulled the trigger to his ETA-2 Interceptor's lasers.

"Don't get too comfortable up there," Obi Wan said through the intercom, "the outcome of the war depends greatly on this mission. You know, no pressure though."

Even in the darkest times, Obi Wan could always manage a funny one-liner. Anakin had always appreciated that about him.

"Lord Sidious' command ship is dead ahead," he said as the two Jedi flew their starfighters side by side, through the hail of laserfire between the Republic and Imperial fleets. Indeed, beyond the Star Destroyers and droid fighters, the _Executor_ loomed like a shadow above the ruined, diminished city world of Coruscant.

The Republic flagship, _Home One_ commanded by the Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar, was currently engaged in heavy crossfire with the _Executor._

Anakin kept his tone light, but in fact he had been grimly anticipating the forthcoming encounter since he'd first crossed paths with the Sith Emperor at nine.

He'd grown considerably since then however, now a Jedi Knight. He'd made a strong effort to let go of his hate, and knew that his Jedi training would now be truly put to the test.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan groaned as a fresh wave of droid fighters opened fire on his red Interceptor.

The starfighters maneuvered underneath the Star Destroyer _Avenger_ as it was occupied with the Republic fleet.

Jedi Grand Master Ki Adi Mundi stood aboard _Home One,_ on the command bridge next to Admiral Ackbar. The Sith forces had been weakened considerably after the battle of Kashyyyk, arguably the turning point of the war that had essentially lasted for forty-five years.

No matter how it turned out, the war would be over today. It was endgame; either the Jedi would succeed in eliminating Sidious or they would all perish over Coruscant.

"Master Kenobi," Ki Adi Mundi said over the radio as the cruiser was hit by a blast from the _Executor, "_ Our fleet is doing everything it can to occupy Sidious' ships. Have you managed to fly through their defenses?"

"We're still... working on it.." Obi Wan replied from his fighter as it was shaken by a blast, "are you sure... no other Jedi fighters are available?"

"The rest of our Jedi are stationed on the planet's surface, dealing with the battle below," Mundi explained regretfully, "You and Skywalker are all we can afford right now."

"No...problem..." Obi Wan grumbled as his right wing caught fire, "We'll manage on our own."

"You're gonna need to land soon!" Anakin yelled as he swerved towards Obi Wan's fighter, "I'll see what I can do, but your fighter's getting pretty bad!"

"This is why I hate flying!" Obi Wan said resignedly. Arfour P Seventeen popped out of her socket, and activated her built in fire extinguisher. The flame fizzled out, but a moment later, Arfour was swatted off the wing by an incoming buzz droid, screeching as she flew into the exchange of laserfire below.

"Oh dear," mumbled Obi Wan. More buzz droids swarmed onto his fighter and prepared to dismantle it screw by screw.

Without hesitation, Anakin fired his lasers at the buzz droids, knocking off one at a time.

"Don't worry, Master!" he shouted, "I know what I'm doing."

The Executor seemed to be slowly approaching them as the two Interceptors flew towards it, albeit Obi Wan with difficulty.

Without a hitch, the deflector shield deactivated all on its own.

"I sense a trap," Obi Wan said, a feeling of doom reaching into him, "Sidious is waiting for us."

"Then we'll take him head on!" Anakin replied, assuming a darker mindset as the familiar evil presence drew closer. He sensed that the battle was happening, that would define him. If he succeeded, he'd risk falling to the dark side the same way Sheev Palpatine once had, but if he failed, his loved ones would suffer the consequences.

"Master, if we don't make it out alive," Anakin said, worrying that this was the last time he'd talk to Obi Wan, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Whatever it is," replied Obi Wan as their fighters entered the Executor's hangar, "it can wait until after we have won the war."

"Master, I..." Anakin hesitated, then decided he had nothing to lose. "I've been married... to Padme. For three years."

Sith Lord Xanatos waited on the landing platform, accompanied by four shielded droidekas. Obviously, Sidoius intended to face both of them personally, and he was willing to sacrifice Xanatos to do so.

"I know, Anakin," the older Jedi replied as they tiredly climbed out of their respective cockpits. Artoo hovered out of his socket and trailed behind Anakin loyally, "I've always known you loved her. I don't know how lenient the council would be if they found out, but I can understand attachments."

"It's not just that," Anakin went on, "She told me before we left that she was pregnant with twins." His mind drifted to Naboo, where Padme waited in worry, with her unborn twins.

"Then we have to win this," Obi Wan declared, "for your wife and children." He really meant it too, he wanted Anakin to be happy and at peace more than anything. "You're my brother Anakin, and I love you." Indeed, despite their initial meeting, Anakin had become the greatest Jedi and man Obi Wan had ever known.

The two Jedi activated their blue lightsabers as they stepped towards Xanatos and the droidekas.

"Jedi scum," Xanatos growled as he activated his red blade. "Tear them apart."

The droidekas opened fire. Anakin and Obi Wan deflected the attack without difficulty. Soon, two of the droidekas were scrap metal on the deck.

As Anakin proceeded to battle the remaining droids, Xanatos charged at Obi Wan with his saber swinging viciously.

"Anakin, you have to go on!" Obi Wan shouted as he blocked Xanatos' first strike, "I'll handle this."

"I'm not...leaving you!" Anakin replied as he struck down the third droideka's shield and sliced off the droid's head. He then did the same to the next one, sweating more from anxiety than exhaustion.

"The mission!" Obi Wan said as he parried another blow from Xanatos, "you're the chosen one! The galaxy is depending on you!"

Anakin sighed and accepted this burden. "May the Force be with you, Master," he said as he finished off the last droideka. He started down the grim, forbidding corridor leading to the command bridge, followed by the loyal astromech Artoo Deetoo.

Obi Wan had a plan forming in his mind as he focused on his duel with Xanatos, who was pressing his attack and forcing Obi Wan towards the docked ships.

"The Jedi are walking into a trap," the defected Padawan of Qui Gon snarled, "as well as your fleet. Once we're done here, we shall crush your so called Republic on Naboo, and the galaxy will bend to the will of the Sith."

"I don't think so," Obi Wan replied, with more determination than ever before."

With his lightsaber in his gloved hand, Anakin ran down the ominous corridor, towards the doorway sealing off the command bridge. Artoo trailed closely behind, hovering with his rocket boosters.

"Artoo, go back," Anakin panted, "It's too dangerous." As he got closer to Sidious, and his ultimate destiny as the chosen one, Anakin felt an icy hand reach into his soul and squeeze his heart. He hadn't felt that way since the battle of Naboo, when Sidious had nearly killed him and Padme.

Artoo shook his domed head stubbornly. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, you can stay," he said, deciding that the familiar companionship could be useful in the grim battle ahead, "just be careful."

Artoo beeped in an affectionate response.

Anakin closed his eyes, remembering Obi Wan's training. He cleared all worry and doubt from his mind, and thought of Padme back on Naboo, who at the moment was in the middle of giving birth to their beautiful son and daughter. He could feel that her mind and heart were with him, and it gave him more courage as he plunged his saber into the durasteel entrance.

"Let's go win this war, Artoo," Anakin declared, with greater purpose than he'd ever felt. As he cut open the doorway, Anakin Skywalker, son to Shmi, husband to Padme, and father to Luke and Leia, walked onto the command bridge, ready to make them all proud.


	28. Awakening in the Force

Awakening in the Force

 _Executor_

Obi Wan continued to battle Xanatos with increasing effort as they made their way by the wrecked Starfighters. Other than the two duelists, the hangar was eerily empty as outside blasterfire echoed through it.

As Obi Wan parried another attack, he thought about Anakin and the danger he faced against Lord Sidious. He'd proven himself to be very strong with the Force, but Darth Sidious was a on a whole new level. Worse, he feared Anakin might give in to his desire for revenge, and become the very enemy he'd sworn to destroy.

Xanatos sensed his thoughts as they clashed blades near the ships and smiled. "Your thoughts dwell on Skywalker," he growled, "he doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate Anakin," Obi Wan warned him, "he may yet bring the Jedi to victory."

Anakin slowly walked down the command bridge, Artoo trailing nervously behind him and his lightsaber at the ready. Predictably, the Emperor's back was turned to Anakin, as he surveyed the battle outside.

He smiled devilishly as he sensed the boy enter. It was time to put everything he'd ever done to the test, right here against the creation of himself and Plagueis.

"I've been expecting you, Anakin," Sidious said with false warmth. He hadn't seen Skywalker since the encounter on Naboo thirteen years earlier, but he saw the same look of vengeance in his eyes. This all loooked very familiar. It was almost exactly as it had been decades earlier, aboard the _Invisible Hand_ against Dooku, Qui Gon, and Mace Windu. Except now it was the two of them and they could get right to business.

"Stand down, Sidious," Anakin ordered bravely, keeping his eyes on the robed man as he turned around to reveal an aged, deformed face, the face of a monster. "Nobody has to die today."

Artoo whistled anxiously as Sidious stalked towards them across the command bridge. "You are still poisoned by the Jedi lies," he taunted, focusing on Anakin's inner hatred, determined to bring it to the surface, "Today, that will end, as you realize the true extent of the dark."

"I'm a better Jedi than you ever were," Anakin retorted, assuming a classic offensive stance.

"So be it," Sidious replied, "let us see who's resolve is stronger!" With that, he raised his hand and pointed to a spot behind Anakin. Artoo whisper in warning as s jet of orange fire sprang to life, trapping Anakin in a ring of flames.

The young Jedi was not deterred, he glared at Sidious with those distance blue eyes.

"I am more powerful than any Jedi could ever hope to be," Sidious gloated, " even more powerful than you. It was with that power that I created you, and used your mother as the host of a fetus that would grow to be seduced by my powers."

He'd said the magic words. At the mention of his mother, Anakin screamed in fury and ran through the fire, determined to strike down this...thing. His robe caught fire as he darted through it, and he groaned in pain as the fire spread onto his arm.

Sidious watched with amusement as Anakin dropped to the deck and rolled, putting out the fire. As he moved to cut down Sidious, the cloaked Sith ruler activated a red blade of inferno.

And so the riptide tsunami of Anakin's blade clashed against Sidious' burning wildfire, the two began to duel intensely on the deck of the _Executor's_ command bridge. Anakin cringed as the burns from the fire ached across his body.

The tension was as frozen solid as the icy caves on Mygeeto, where Sidious had first encountered the dark side face to face. Now Anakin had reached that point, and battled with fury as he willed himself to stay strong and resist the temptation that was starting to come over him.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan mapped out his plan in his mind as he and Xanatos clashed blades and made their way towards Obi Wan's wrecked fighter and docked Imperial ships. He tried to sense Anakin in the Force, hoping that his former Padawan was managing, but he had to mainly focus on his own battle.

Xanatos yelled as he increased the intensity of his attack, driving Obi Wan back toward the ships.

Now is the time, Obi Wan told himself. As Xanatos struck at him yet again, he dove to the side and roundhouse kicked Xanatos in the hip. The Sith Lord was unprepared and staggered to the side with a grunt. Obi Wan then went all out, swinging his saber in a frenzy and forcing Xanatos to defend himself.

To his amusement, Obi Wan sensed his opponent's exhaustion and frustration. Deciding the game had gone on long enough, he jumped over Xanatos' cloaked head onto his wrecked fighter.

By this time, Republic gunships were pouring into the _Executor's_ hangar one by one. As the droid army fired at the incoming units, the Republic's volunteer force, dressed in black vests and visor helmets, immediately shooting at the droids.

Standing over Xanatos with his blade dipped towards the floor, Obi Wan said with his usual witty charm, "May as well give up, Xanatos. I have the high ground."

The older man glared up at him and laughed, though he panted in exhaustion. "The high ground? How's that going to help you?"

"Why don't we find out?"

Xanatos sprang upwards with fury, his red blade a fan. Obi Wan swiped forwards with his own. The impact with which his lightsaber hit Xanatos' sent the Sith Lord, once the apprentice of Qui Gon Jinn, crashing onto the steel deck that was rocking from the impact of laserfire. His red lightsaber went flying into the distance, impossible to summon.

"You see?" Obi Wan grinned at him.

"What are you going to do now?" jeered Xanatos, "killing isn't the Jedi way, is it?"

"Don't tempt me," Obi Wan replied. He jumped down hard onto Xanatos, his boot hitting his enemy in the forehead. Xanatos fell back down unconscious, but not dead.

Obi Wan did not bother to savor his victory. He raised over to the battle between the Republic troopers and the droids to assist his comrades. He hoped Anakin was doing all right.

Anakin had faced many Sith enemies, as well as particularly difficult droids and bounty hunters. He'd always known that Sidious was more of a threat than any of these last opponents, but he still hadn't expected to be fighting for his life. For every strike, Sidious seemed to return it with ten times the strength. He was starting to feel lost, his confidence rapidly disappearing.

Sidious could detect the Chosen One's internal struggle, and taunted, "You are trying to deny it, in your mind. In the end, there is no escaping the fact that the dark side is far more powerful."

"No," Anakin snapped back, trying to keep those thoughts out of his head, "I am the most powerful Jedi ever, and I can conquer any Sith Lord." As soon as Anakin spoke, he realized that his overconfidence was indeed falling into the trap laid out by Darth Sidious. He struggled to retain his inner peace as he repeatedly clashed against Sidious.

Anakin's words sounded all too familiar to Sidious. They were his own thoughts, as a young Jedi apprentice, the thoughts that had ultimately led him to greatness. Anakin too, was starting down that path, and Sidious intended to drag him all the way.

Silently, he analyzed Anakin's strengths and weaknesses. Because of his origins, Anakin's Force abilities exceeded those of perhaps any Jedi in history, maybe even any Force user. He was very confident in himself, perhaps too much. There was a deep, dark secret down in his heart, an attachment that a Jedi should not have. Of course, Sidious realized, Senator Amidala. And she was... carrying his children.

As Anakin and Sidious locked blades once more, Sidious cackled in his usual way and said, "Your thoughts betray you, Skywalker. You are trying to hide your feelings from me, but you are failing. I know your most intimate desires, and hopes."

No, Anakin thought, I can't put Padme in danger. I can't put my children in danger.

"So, you have twin children," Sidious goaded, enjoying himself increasingly as he toyed with Anakin's emotions. "Both are strong in the Force as well. If you will not join the Dark Side, perhaps they will."

Anakin felt his rationality shut off as he roared, "NEVER!" and attacked Sidious with more ferocity than ever before. Forget his Jedi calm, that creature had dared to threaten Padme, and their newborn children. He swung left and right towards Sidious, who was now forced to retreat.

Sidious realized that he'd made a mistake as he saw the pure rage and abyss in Anakin's eyes. If Anakin was going to be this much of a rival to his power, he needed to be eliminated, and soon. Stepping back with one foot, Sidious put his other foot forwards and pointed his blade directly at Anakin's face. Anakin lunged forward and the red plasma stroked past his face. Anakin's scream echoed throughout the vast, empty command center as his upper cheek was cut, leaving a long, narrow scar next to his eye.

But Anakin was consumed by anger, and he would not be easily deterred. As he continued to advance against Sidious, the Sith Emperor felt...dare he admit it...fear overcome him for the first time in an age. He'd always feared Anakin's power, subconsciously, all Sith Masters did. But he'd badly underestimated the boy's capabilities, and perhaps it was his own overconfidence, not Anakin's, that would be the end of him.

Sidious fought back with everything he had, working hard to keep Anakin at bay. This boy was stronger than all the Nightsisters, Jedi and Sith Sidious had ever confronted in his long life. Sidious let out a cry of rage as he pushed his lightsaber against Anakin's. Sparks lit up the bleak darkness as Anakin pressed his advantage, wearing Sidious out with every strike.

At last, the aging Dark Lord was forced to his back, his lightsaber flying towards the window. Outside was the faint sound of a battle, and explosions below rocked the command bridge. Anakin looked over him, raising his blue saber with the look of a predator ready to finish off its kill.

Sidious knew that he could not give up just yet, everything he'd fought for these decades, all his kills, all his victories, couldn't just be for this. The end, here and now, at the hands of the man whom he'd created to be the perfect apprentice.

He screamed in desperation and raised his hands, letting out a burst of crackling lightning. The energy hit Anakin's blue blade and, to Sidious' horror and dread, bounced back directly into his face.

Sidious shrieked as his own lightning rippled across his own face, having never experienced this torture that so many of his victims had. He could feel his face shriveling up, and for first time, he wanted to die. He wanted to be put out of the misery that had started not now, with this battle, but when he was born. It had been too late then, he'd been doomed from the start to a lifetime of greed and corruption. Like Baritha had said, he was a slave to the Dark Side, not a master of it.

Anakin stood over him, his face illuminated by his weapon of destiny. Raising his gloved hand, Anakin used the Force to summon Sidious' still-activated saber.

Sidious tried to stand, but could not. He was too weak and damaged. The best he could have hoped for now was an easy death.

"I am defenseless," he rasped, coughing as he spoke, "st--rike me do-down with your hatred." He managed to assume a defiant expression as he glowered up at his conqueror with the yellow eyes and scarred face that had haunted his dreams since he was fifteen.

"Anakin!" a voice cried out from behind. Artoo wheeled up next to his Master silently as Obi Wan entered the command center, accompanied by a large squadron of Republic commandos as well as Wookiees, who had come to assist their allies.

"Master?" Anakin said, half turning. Just the sound of Obi Wan's voice made him come to his senses. He'd nearly succumbed to the darkness, the same darkness that had seduced Palpatine.

"It's over," Obi Wan said gently as he walked over to Anakin, Artoo and Sidious, "he's beaten."

"You look a little worse for wear," Anakin teased as Obi Wan reached him, followed by the troopers and Wookiees.

"I've never been better," Obi Wan replied happily, beaming at his best friend. "You've brought peace and justice back to the republic."

"Well done, Jedi Skywalker," Chancellor Bail Organa said as he entered, "our victory would not have been possible without you."

"Thank you chancellor," Anakin began, but stopped when a feminine voice called out, "Anakin!"

Anakin grinned like he hadn't in years, feeling like a young, innocent child once more as Padme rushed onto the command bridge, carrying two bundles in her arms.

"Padme!" Anakin cried with delight. He kept his lightsaber activated, but he turned to his beloved wife as she came over carrying their two newborn children.

"Aw, this must be little Luke," Anakin said as he gazed lovingly at the baby boy, who was oddly not making a sound, "and my sweet Princess Leia.." Like her brother, Leia was awake, but not crying. Both baby Skywalkers were fascinatedly taking in their surroundings, the crowd of people and the pathetic, ugly man on the floor, under a lightsaber blade.

If Sidious had been stronger, he would have seized both children and hurled them out into the vacuum of space. Instead, he snarled, "Do it." The only honor he could find, and the only purpose he had left, was to die a martyr for the Sith Order. He certainly couldn't stand to be around all the love he had been denied his entire life, and that had led him to his present state.

Anakin's joyful expression turned to one of severity as he glared down at Sheev Palpatine. He could feel his enemy's pain, and empathized for this first time. Sidious was so consumed with hatred and evil, that it would be inhumane to keep him alive.

It was pity, not revenge, that sent Anakin's blade of purity into Palpatine's empty heart, doing a kinder thing than anyone else ever had done for him. And the Dark Lord of the Sith knew no more. As the living Force lifted out of Palpatine, the yellow spell that plagued his eyes faded out, and they shifted back to the blue that they had once been.


	29. Epilogue-The First Order

The First Order

12 BBY

Starkiller Base

The black armored Knights of Ren stood in two rows facing the narrow pathway that led up to the Supreme Leader's throne. The snow blew hard in the wind, but the Knights of Ren had been trained to withstand even the most dangerous of blizzards. The Supreme Leader himself sat on his towering throne awaiting the arrival of his highest ranking knight.

And the man now came, wearing a cape and robe of the aristocracy of his home planet Serreno. He was a very elderly man now, his hair and beard pure white like the snow on Starkiller Base. Starkiller Base was built deep within the planet's crust, far into the Unknown Regions. Supreme Leader Snoke had discovered this area of the galaxy not long after his departure from Yavin 4, the site of his birth.

The Knights of Ren all stood with their crossguard lightsabers ignited in salute of their High Commander as he moved with grace and dignity. As Snoke watched the aged High Commander walk elegantly up the staircase leading to his throne, he reflected on the irony of it all.

Once, his best Knight of Ren had been his sworn enemy, and the master of his future Apprentice. Plagueis had foreseen further into the future than his apprentice Palpatine ever could have, and had long known that the young Sith Lord would try and kill him. Upon the creation of Snoke, Plagueis had essentially split his consciousness in half via dark side sorcery, and transferred a part of himself into his brainchild.

The massive Supreme Leader stood to regard the elderly man bowing before him. "You may rise, High Commander Dooku."

Dooku rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off the Supreme Leader. "I have seen the true path to greatness, Great Leader, due to your training and wisdom. The Jedi are weak, and corrupt, and the galaxy needs to be rid of them forever."

"I am glad you have finally realized your true calling," Snoke replied. "Indeed the old Sith Order died with Sidious, and we will not rest until the Jedi meet the same fate. Light and dark have corrupted the galaxy for too long. It is time to bring balance to the Force at last."

"I will gratefully carry out you bidding for the good of the galaxy," replied Dooku solemnly, "I now realize how blinded I was for many years by Jedi fables and propaganda. The light side of the Force is no less corrupt than the dark."

The towering Supreme Leader sat back down in his translucent throne. Dooku had spent decades alone, having deserted the Jedi after the fall of Coruscant, searching for the enlightenment he'd been missing during his years as a Jedi. It was only when he'd come across Snoke when Dooku realized that the Jedi and Sith were no different, both seeking autocratic rule over the galaxy.

"What of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker?" inquired the old High Commander.

Supreme Leader Snoke replied, "The Chosen One and his bloodline are the key to our victory. If he cannot convert Skywalker himself, then it will fall on his children and grandchildren, who will carry on his strength in the Force." Indeed, Snoke had not forgotten the boy who had been partially composed of his own DNA, essentially composed entirely by midichlorians. In a sense, Skywalker was Snoke's son.

"Together, my master," Dooku declared, "we shall restore order to the galaxy."

"I trust that you will lead the Knights of Ren bravely against the Jedi," Snoke replied expressionlessly, "they are the backbone of our First Order and will be key in establishing a world free of light and darkness."

As Dooku turned away and walked back down the steps toward the aisles of saluting Knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader's giant hologram flickered out.

From his hidden sanctuary, Snoke smiled as he pondered the future. Indeed, Dooku, the Knights of Ren, and the First Order would be key in reestablishing Sith rule, but he needed to pretend to have a neutral view of the Force.

Darth Plagueis the Wise had indeed returned, more powerful than ever before.

 **The End.**

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I apologize if the Snoke origin theory any of you. This is my take on what if Darth Sidious was raised as a Jedi, I believe he would eventually be drawn to the dark side and it would be his undoing in the end. I have no plans for a sequel, but I will continue to write Star Wars fanfiction as well as stories based off of other works.

May the Force be with you.


End file.
